


The Eagle and the Evergreen

by HillaryLeonor



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Competition-Set Fic, Earth Kingdom, F/M, Monarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: Princess Hillary was the Princess of the most powerful kingdom in the Universe, Terra, more commonly known as Earth. On her 16th birthday, she became eligible for marriage and by Terran law, all princes from across the universe are bound to compete for her hand. Among those who would compete was Prince Bill, the bastard Prince of the Moon.Who will win the Princess’s hand? And will she be happy with him?





	1. Chapter 1

Hillary opened her eyes, dreading the sunlight which almost blinded her.

She began her sixteenth birthday on her bed, hating the warm sunlight and the chirps of the birds, which she usually brought her sheer delight. In fact, morning used to be her favorite part of the day, as it symbolized a new chance, new beginning. A fresh start to do things right.

But that morning was different. She hated that she even woke up. Moreover, she hated that she woke up to be sixteen. She envied the other boys and girls her age. They didn’t have to be this way when they turned sixteen. According to their customs, when a boy or girl turned sixteen, they would be given a celebration to welcome them to adulthood. A small gathering or a dance would suffice. The guests would toast to newly hailed adult, who would then drink their first cup of wine, symbolizing their entry to the society.

Like other people her age, Hillary would receive her own celebration. Grander and more extravagant that anyone in the kingdom would have. She would drink her first wine too; the finest one gold can buy. And the entire universe, from royalty to nobility to the peasantry of all other planets, would be there toast to her adulthood, for her coming of age a matter of great political importance.

Why? Because she’s the princess of the Earth, the most powerful throne in the universe. A descendant of the most influential men and women who were ever born. The most well known princess of all living princesses.   

And within a month, a trophy wife.

By laws of the Earth, her father, the king, was obligated to announce her eligibility for marriage the moment she turned sixteen. Within a month, the princes from the all over the universe would descend to Earth to compete for her hand.  The competition consisted of three events: melee, archery and sword fighting. It would take incredible amount of skill and wit to win these three events. The princes, according to the rules of the competition, would be killed on the spot once they were eliminated. There rules were written as such so that no other prince would lay claim on the princess once she was engaged. In the end, there would only be one survivor – the victor, and Hillary would be bound to marry him.

While Hillary thought the competition was barbaric, unnecessary and completely inhumane, it became a source of much fanfare for citizens all over the universe. The competition for her hand spiked higher interest than its predecessors, because it had been almost four hundred years since a female was born into the Terran royal family. Generations and generations of male princes have waited for a Terran princess to be born. There had never been so much excitement for a Terran princess. That was why when Hillary was born, King Hugh, her father, yelped in utter delight, pleased that he could take advantage of his daughter for his own personal and political benefit.

After the competition was done and the engagement settled, the future husband of the princess was to pay her father, or to give him anything of he deemed of value – a land, a treaty, or even an entire planet – in exchange for her marriage.

In other words, Hillary would be auctioned off to marry.

Hillary dreaded her impending marriage like a plague. But what she dreaded more was the wedding night. All her youth, her mother had instructed her to be prim, proper and decent. Never to show any amount of skin that would be deemed inappropriate. Even in her horseback rides, she was forced to wear clothing that covered her entire body even in the middle of a scorching weather. During those days, all she wanted was to rip her clothes apart and to just ride her horse naked.

It wasn’t the sex that she was abhorring. No. But rather, it was the notion that her body was to be used as a fucking prize to some fiendish man who probably could not make her feel anything. Hillary was sure her hands could to a better job that any of those men’s cocks.   

_Fucking prize huh_ , Hillary hid her smirk.  Unbeknownst to anyone, her thoughts were as dirty as the mouth of a wench.    

Hillary felt sick thinking how her next thirty days would be. Her carefree days were over. No more secret trips to the woods. No more horseback rides without an escort. No more making friends with the commoners.

Her life is misery and confinement would begin on the day she would gain her independence from her parents. 

_Life’s full of ironies_ , Hillary thought

* * *

Bill celebrated his sixteenth birthday the year before. Like any other person his age, he too received a special banquet to honor is entrance to adulthood. He drank fine wine, though probably not as fine as the one would be served to the Terran princess. Nevertheless, he enjoyed his first drink immensely, and was already aching for seconds the moment he gulped every single drop of his first cup.

His coming of age was very stark compared to his female counterpart on Earth. His banquet didn’t end with an announcement of his eligibility to marry. Instead, his father gifted him with a most attractive concubine named Monica, the best woman to have come out of the brothel.

And that night, Bill became a real man.

Monica taught him how to please a woman, and more importantly, to please himself. Before then, he already knew how to rub himself and feel, he only did it alone. But with Monica, he was able to learn more. A whole lot more.

All his young life, Bill looked forward to the day he would be in bed with another woman. He wanted to feel what his father had told him countless times. The erotic moans, the indescribable pleasure. His experience with a real woman shattered all of his fantasies and the narratives his father told him. He could not have been more sexually satisfied with another woman.  

But that was not to say that he felt complete.

After he emptied himself on Monica, his soul felt as if it emptied its contents as well. He felt like a hollow shell.

Maybe because he didn’t feel anything for Monica.

When he lay beside her snoozing form, sleep did not come to him. His thoughts were on the incessant, scorching sex with her. It was the most exhilarating experience he had with his life, but it was also the most depressing.

He could not call it lovemaking because there was no love.

He looked to his side and saw Monica sleeping, her arms splayed across the bed. All this time, the image Bill had of post-coitus was that the woman was resting her body on the broad chest of the man, his fingers playing with her and his nose taking in her scent.

But at that moment, Bill wanted to do neither.

He had no prior knowledge of what to do once consummation was over, but something told him that those intimate acts – the small talk, the naughty flirting, the cuddling and the cooing – were reserved for someone who was special, someone whom he’ll cherish and protect. Someone who’ll stay with him for not just one night, but for every night for the rest of his life.

At that moment, he realized that he wanted to fall in love.

He wanted to find a girl who would genuinely laugh at his wisecracks, who would challenge his intellect, who would touch him with genuine affection. A girl who would run to his arms whenever she’s in tears, who would share her deepest thoughts and secrets with him, who would trust him without qualms or reservations.

A girl to love, to marry and the create children with.

That was why Bill was filled with trepidation when his father, King William II, announced one day that he was to compete for the Terran princess’s hand. The princess, named Hillary, was a virgin, his father said. Her marriage would bring boundless political and social reward to the man who would be married to her. Aside from becoming a successor to the powerful Terran throne, her future husband would be glorified for the rest of his days, just because he survived the bloodiest and most illustrious competition in the history of the universe.

Despite the seemingly irresistible rewards, Bill wanted none of it. What good would he gain if his days were filled with loneliness, sleeping with a stone cold woman who would probably detest him the same way he would detest her?

He would rather lose the competition and die than to spend his living days in hell.

* * *

King Hugh knocked the door of his daughter’s bedroom thrice, but there was no response. He was getting frustrated by his daughter’s tardiness. The sun had already risen on her sixteenth birthday and she should have been downstairs with her mother and her brothers, ready to greet well-wishers from all across the universe. The first batch of guests had already come, and he did not like to be kept waiting. Furthermore, he did not like to be embarrassed in front of his quests. It was not yet noon, but Hillary was already testing his patience.

“Hillary! Come out from your room at once!” he bellowed from the door.

Unbeknownst to Hugh, Hillary was happily riding her horse in the middle of the windy valley, faster than she had even been. In the middle of her ride, she let go of the reins and took off the upper half of her dress, the cool breeze kissing her creamy smooth skin. She had never felt so free and restricted at the same time.  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exam in two hours and I am posting fics. LOL
> 
> *goes back to studying*
> 
> [UPDATE] Okay, I just f*cking passed and my brain isn't goo anymore. I'll post the next chapter this Saturday. I have six chapters written so far and so I'll expend that first and I'll finish A Divine Conspiracy maybe within three chapters because I have two weeks until I start reviewing for my next exam. ^_^
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic, fam!


	2. Chapter 2

Hillary barely finished dressing when she heard the sound of horse hooves approaching. She turned around and saw the familiar form of her best friend, John, riding his brown steed towards her. She was relieved to see him.

“Your father’s looking for you” John said as the climbed down. He was almost out of breath.

Hillary was not slightly bothered by her best friend’s warning. “I know. Let him. Either way, I am sure I’ll be yelled at sooner or later”.

John was incredulous. “It’s your birthday today! You should be at the palace, greeting guests and…”

“Meeting the husband who’ll enslave me for the rest of my life? No thank you, Sir” she snapped at him.

He sighed. He knew how Hillary hated her life. Or at least, the life that she had. Even since they were little, Hillary was never the obedient one. She was a rebel. And a damn beautiful one too. There was never a day when she didn’t cause trouble. One time, Hillary snuck from the castle and killed a chicken to smear its blood at the palace walls just for fun. When one of the palace guards saw Hillary and told her father about it, King Hugh was so furious at his daughter that he beat her with a whip in his private study.  

John understood Hillary’s predicament. He too was unhappy. He too was trapped. Just like her, he didn’t want the privileged life. As a son of a nobleman, he had been training all his like to be of service to the King. That was where he found Hillary, and she found him. The found each other like a traveler stumbling an oasis in the desert. The two saw each other’s kindred soul and immediately connected. Ever since, they had been each other’s constant companions. Their confidants. The other person each other could trust.    

“I know how you feel, Hillary. I wish I could do something” John said, gently resting his hand on her shoulder.

Hillary sighed. A drop of tear threatened to fall from her eyes, but she gave everything not to let it all.

She would not allow life to defeat her.

Never.

“Let’s go back to the palace, John. It’s my birthday. The only day people are happy to see me”.

* * *

When John and Hillary arrived at the palace, she immediately ran towards her room to get changed. She was to face royalty and noblemen from all across the universe. She was supposed to look her best.

When she was already in the hallway were her bedroom was, her breath and footsteps stopped when she saw her father furiously knocking on her door. She knew she was in for a brutal morning.

“You!” King Hugh screamed when he saw her walk down the hall towards her bedroom. She did not respond. Instead, she remained silent as she approached her raging father.

“Where have you been?” her father inquired furiously.

Hillary remained silent, her gaze on the floor, her jaw stiff.

“Answer me, Hillary. Where. Have. You. Been?”

The silent princess was defiant.

Within a split second, Hillary felt a sharp pain in her cheek as her father slapped her. She could feel the reddening of her face, coming from combination of embarrassment and fury. King Hugh, meanwhile, was heaving with rage. He was always gentle with women, but his heavy hand seemed to be reserved for his eldest daughter alone, the same daughter who was the only person brave enough to defy him.  

“Be careful,  _Father_. You don’t want the other princes seeing this. If they do, you may not be able to negotiate a good..ah… _price_  for my marriage”, she muttered with incredible venom, her eyes poring daggers on her father’s.

King Hugh lifted his hand again, but decided midway not to hit her. He figured that Hillary presenting herself with two slap marks on her face would not bode well with the guests.  

“Go. I still have to entertain your visitors. You don’t want to disappoint them, do you?” Hillary said in between gritted teeth.

King Hugh left his daughter alone. If he wasn’t relying on her marriage, he would have killed her right on the spot.

* * *

The Lunarians were close to their destination, cheering their way toward the palace. Each of them was riding their own horse in the streets of New York City, the capital of Terra. The contingent from the Moon, led by Prince Bill and General Al, descended from their planet to celebrate Princess Hillary’s sixteenth birthday. Her birthday also marked her eligibility for marriage, which meant that Bill was bound by law to compete for her hand.

A duty that Bill dreaded and despised.

When his father announced that he was to compete for Princess Hillary’s hand, the announcement was met by disgust and incredulity. How, in Bill’s mind, could such laws even exist? Given the progress that the universe had gained since the last competition was held, surely, there should be some form of outrage that the competition would face. But in reality, it was the other way around. Princes from all over the universe were excited to descend to Earth to compete and ask for the princess’s hand. These men, in Bill’s opinion, were too engrossed with power and glory that they were willing to shed every drop of honor and decency in their body just to wear a crown and fuck a girl.

In addition to his animosity towards the competition, he felt a certain contempt for Princess Hillary. He was sure she was given the finest education. She knew how unfair this was. At the end of the competition, only two people would benefit: her father and her future husband. Everyone else would lose, including her. So how in the world could she have allowed this to continue?

The only explanation that made sense, Bill thought, was that she might be enjoying the attention. Imagine all the princes would kill each other just to fuck you in bed, along with a handsome payment in exchange for your hand. What woman wouldn’t want that?

Maybe she was not a woman fit for her title after all, Bill thought. In that case, he would happily have himself eliminated on the first round just to end this pointless charade.

In the middle of their journey, Bill’s loyal right hand man Al noticed the prince’s silence despite the joyous occasion.

“My prince, why the long face? Surely you aren’t worried about the competition?” Al patted Bill’s shoulder affectionately.  

“No, I am not” Bill replied truthfully. “I am just not as enthusiastic as the other princes for the princess’s hand”

Al was taken aback. “Why? She is the pride of the universe. A real treasure. And being her husband means that you will inherit the throne of her father, the most powerful man in the universe! Why wouldn’t you want that?”

Bill shrugged his shoulders, his eyes focused on the pavement.

“I don’t know if being powerful and glorified will bring me happiness. How about you? Will you be happy?” Bill asked his friend.

“Me? Of course I would! Imagine, being the most powerful man in the Universe and married to the most beautiful and distinguished woman. Oh what I wouldn’t kill to have those” Al wandered his imagination as he stretched his arms wide open and looked up to the sky.

_At least somebody is enthusiastic_ , Bill thought bitterly.

* * *

Hilary descended from the stairs towards the ballroom where she was to meet the arriving guests. Now that she was an adult, she would no longer wear child dresses with long, dainty sleeves. Instead, she was to wear gowns that would emphasize her femininity. For her birthday breakfast, she was given a long pink gown with sleeves that were falling off her shoulders. Her low neckline exposed a little hint of her bosom that her mother would have usually scolded her for. She wanted her hair to be kept in a braid so that her neck would be kept cool, but her maids insisted that she let her hair down because she looked prettier in it.

And she did look pretty; much so that the entire ballroom went into a pregnant pause when she entered. The group of a hundred guests stood still for a while until they realized that they were supposed to bow down to her. Eventually, they did, and Hillary bowed to them response. She forced a smile and pretended to happily greet everyone as she made her way towards her mother and father in the middle of the ballroom.  

Inside the ballroom was John, who too was mesmerized by Hillary’s beauty. He thought she was pretty back then, but the child Hillary was nowhere as pretty as the adult Hillary.

When Hillary met with her parents, she forced herself to bow cordially to King Hugh and Queen Dorothy as if nothing had happened earlier. King Hugh hid his grimace while Queen Dorothy hugged her eldest child with deep affection, happy that her daughter reached this life milestone. Despite all of the things Hillary hated about her sheltered life, it was her mother who had become a small joy in the sea of sadness and disappointment. She could not have been more thankful for her Mother’s love.    

King Hugh cleared his throat to call everyone’s attention.

“My good kings, princes, noblemen, royalty and dear friends, it is my honor and privilege to present my daughter, Princess Hillary Diane of Terra”.

Hillary once again bowed to guests, hiding her own grimace when her head was facing the floor. When she got back up, she plastered her fake sweet smile in front of everyone.

_This is going to be a very long morning_ , Hillary thought.  

* * *

“Hurry! We’re late!”

Al motioned everyone towards the large palace doors. The contingent from the Moon scurried to get inside the palace.

Everyone except Bill.

“Bill, come on! We’re supposed to be at the ballroom! This is the first time we’ll meet the princess!” Al waved his hand so that Bill would move faster.

Bill, however, retained his slow pace. He had no interest or enthusiasm for all of this. So why hurry?

“Bill! If we don’t hurry up, we won’t be able to catch a good glimpse of the Princess!”

Princess.  _Fucking Princess_. Why were everybody suddenly interested in her? Well, her birth was met with great jubilation all across the universe. But why give her so much attention now when she had little accomplishments, if any?

_Well, if being born a princess is an accomplishment…_

To be honest, Bill had little reason to be on Earth for this farce. In fact, he couldn’t wait to be eliminated (and killed) so that he could remove himself from this colossal failure and utter embarrassment.

* * *

“Thank you for coming. I shall see you tonight”.

Hillary bowed for the millionth time, entertaining this damn prince from some random planet in the universe. The morning courtesy call was exhausting, and she was thankful that her princess duties were over.

She could not wait to get off this unbreathable dress and lay on her bed to sleep until evening.

Just as when she was leaving the room, a page boy called her and her parents, announcing the arrival of Prince Bill, the prince of the Moon.

* * *

Bill could not be more disinterested in meeting the princess. Given that she had been living in privilege all her life, he thought that she might he a spoiled brat. A royal brat, but a brat nevertheless.

When the doors of the ballroom opened, he saw the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

The doors of the ballroom opened, and Hillary’s eyes lay upon the leader of the Lunarians, a boy tall for his age with a shapely jaw. He carried himself with an air of royalty and privilege, but Hillary felt there was something more to him, that he was not like the other princes who were competing for her hand. She felt that he was a kind hearted man

A compassionate man.

A man who would change her life more than she ever thought he could.

* * *

There was something to her eyes. They were vibrant blue. So full of wonder and magnificence.

And also full of sadness.

He could not pinpoint why, but Bill felt that the princess was not happy at all. He felt that she was….wanting. She was not satisfied with what she had, and it was neither power nor material riches. She wanted more for herself and for everyone around her.  

She was like a bird waiting to be freed.

For the first time since his sixteenth birthday, Bill felt he wasn’t alone.

* * *

As Bill closed the gap between them, Hillary held her breath, unsure why she did so. He bowed in front of her. She followed suit, but her legs felt so weak that she almost tumbled. When she got back up, she saw the most beautiful hand opening up to take hers.

And her hand fit perfectly into his.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a road trip right now but LOL.
> 
> Bill and Hill finally met! I hope you like their first meeting. The next few hours will be interesting. 
> 
> I'll upload on Monday. And hopefully I'll upload Conspiracy by then too. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hillary thought of calling in sick for the rest of the day so that she could avoid having unexpected meeting with the princes and so that she could sleep the day away. She did excuse herself for the rest of the day, but she was not able to sleep.

She lied in her bed, wide awake.

It wasn’t because she was full of adrenaline. The exhausting courtesy meeting with the princes made of that. But rather because her mind could not wash her thoughts away from that prince.

Prince Bill, the prince of the Moon.

She thought that her morning was going to end up unremarkable and uneventful. Frustrating, even. But her expectations were turned upside down when the last group of guests, the Lunarians, caught up with her and the Prince caught her attention.

And caught her attention, he did.

She was very intrigued with the Prince. There was something different about him. Something told her that he wasn’t happy to be participating in the competition, unlike the other princes she had met, who were very eager to be her husband. Prince Bill seemed more interested in being more than the future heir of the Terran throne.  

But that was not to say he was not interested in her.

When he entered the room, Hillary felt his eyes stare into hers, as if there was no one else in the room. Or in the universe for that matter. She felt like being stripped naked and searched for every hidden secret in her body. She never had anyone stare her like that. She felt very vulnerable and at the same time, understood. He understood her like no one else did.

When they bowed to each other, Hillary hated her body for betraying her in front of such stranger. When she bowed, her knees became so weak that she almost stumbled when she got up. Thank goodness that she was able to catch herself otherwise she would have been an embarrassment and her father would have scolded her afterwards. Not that she minded, by the way. She was more worried about looking weak and vulnerable in front of the Prince.

And then there was his hands.

When Prince Bill held up his hand so that he could kiss hers, she could not help but gush how beautiful his hand was, and the handiwork it had done over the years. Those rough hands with long, slender fingers. Hillary wondered how many pages of books it had flipped, how many letters it had written, how many swords it had wielded.

How many women it had pleased.

Hillary shook her head furiously, trying to remove that last sentence off her thoughts.  What made her say that? She laughed at herself for her ridiculousness. She was gushing about his hand so much that she thought it was a real, live human being. Clearly, her brain was addled by his hands.

But she could never forget that moment when she gave her hand for him to kiss, how it fitted perfectly against his. Her small hand was starkly different compared to his large one, yet they complemented each other. His thumb secretly rubbed the back of her hand before kissing it. Her heart was racing when he did it. It was nothing like she had ever felt in her entire life.   

_You’re so simple today. Is that what adulthood does to you?_

Hillary sighed. Clearly, there was no merit to dwelling her thoughts on that man. Instead of obsessing about the Prince inside her room, she decided to go outside for fresh air.  

* * *

“Al?”

A sheepish Bill approached Al, who was happily drinking his malt beer with the other men in their contingent in a joint just outside the palace. Al, who was already bit muddled with alcohol, raised his glass and motioned Bill to join them. He pulled a chair for their Prince to sit in, and the rest of the men cheered when Bill did so.

“My man, you need one too!” Al said sloppily. He whistled the server to fetch them another glass. The server nodded and hurried to get what Al asked for.

“So” Al hung his arms around Bill’s shoulder. “What brings my Prince here? Getting bored brooding already?”

Bill snickered. “No. I just want to ask you a favor”.

“Fire away, my man”.

“Uhm…Can I borrow your any one of your clothes for the ball later? I did not bring mine since I was not planning to attend the ball. But uhm…I changed my mind”.

“Why?” Having served in battle, Al was an expert sleuth. He knew something was up with his best friend. “Smitten with the Princess?”

“No!” Bill denied rather forcefully. “I am not”.

“Ha, so you  _are_  smitten” Al said triumphantly, patting Bill on the back. “Men, cheers to our prince being in love!” Al raised his glass for everybody to follow.

“Cheers!” The men followed suit. They drank their beers up to the last drop.

“Another round please”, Al asked the server, who brought Bill’s own glass.

“So, my Prince” Al said “you are in smitten in the Princess”.

“Of course not” Bill maintained his denial, drinking his first gulp.

“Then why do you want to attend the ball suddenly, if not to have a dance with the Princess?” Al inquired.   

“The Princess will probably refuse to dance” Bill replied “she’s not like that”

Al raised his eyebrow, instantly suspicious. “How did you know that the Princess is not like that? Do you know something that we don’t?”

Bill shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I just felt that she is not that kind of person”.

“But you were so certain when you said it” Al was still fishing for answers.

“Well, I might have been too confident when I said it” Bill said.

Al shook his head. He could not believe that within just a few minutes around each other, the Princess was able to get under Bill’s skin, which he thought was remarkable. After his sixteenth birthday, Bill chose to be detached and be alone. So Bill wanting to mingle again…he’d give the Princess a reward for that achievement.

In the midst of the noise and merriment, Bill’s thought was focused on Princess Hillary. Before he had met her, he had made a set of expectations about her: a privileged, spoiled girl who cared nothing but herself. A shallow girl who craved for the attention of countless princes, not caring what would happen to those who were outside the four walls that sheltered her.

But Hillary herself destroyed those set of expectations in an epic manner.

When he saw those pair of gorgeous, blue eyes – the most beautiful he had ever seen – he saw more than a pampered princess. She saw a strong, smart, independent woman who was not satisfied with the status quo, who was not content with the way things were run, who wanted more in life than being a princess forced to be married to a man she never loved.

She was unlike any woman he had ever met.

When she gave her hand for him to kiss, it did not escape his notice how small and soft it was. He could not believe that the simple caress Hillary afforded to him was turning this mind to the most erotic thoughts. Her small hand, her soft touch, his stiffness at it…Bill tore his eyes from her hand, but not before he could rub he back of her hand with his thumb.

That one second with her made him more complete than a night’s worth of sex with Monica.

It was the rare combination of fascination and attraction that drew Bill to Hillary like nothing else could. And he was almost sure that she was feeling the same way too, if not for her refusal to look at him after he kissed her hand. The more he thought about her, the more he became confused. He wanted to know whether all of this – the sudden connection, the ethereal feeling whenever she’s near – was real and true.  

He would just have to attend the ball that night to find out.

* * *

After dancing with her father at the ball, Hillary requested that the traditional dance with the other princes be postponed, as she was not feeling well. King Hugh knew that his daughter was flat out lying, but since he did not want to cause a scene, he allowed Hillary to leave the ball early. The princes who attended the ball were crestfallen at Princess Hillary’s decision.

The only person who was not disappointed was Prince Bill.

He was right. Princess Hillary was going to skip the ball. And he was goddamn sure that she was not ill. He could see it in her eyes. They were on fire. He felt like she was suffocating. The dress that she wore – a silk white dress that was more seductive than the one she had that morning – would probably make it hard for her to breathe, given how tightly it hugged her gorgeous curves. But Bill was thinking about a different kind of suffocation. A suffocation that was not physical. A suffocation that cuts the air out of her living, breathing soul.

She wanted to be freed from this miserable life.

Bill didn’t know if he could do anything about that.

* * *

Instead of going straight to her bedroom, she went outside the gardens where he met a lonely John, who was sitting in one of the benches, holding a single red rose. Like her, he too was uninterested in the ball. Hillary sat down beside her best friend and leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, hoping she would feel better.

“Happy birthday” John gave her the rose.

For the first time that day, someone who was not her mother was happy that she was sixteen, and not for selfish reasons.

“Thank you” she whispered, thankful for having someone like John.

* * *

When the ball was over, Bill asked King Hugh if he could peruse the books in the palace library. He king happily allowed him to. Bill gave this thanks to his host and immediately left to get himself a book for bedtime reading.

His jaw dropped when he opened the library. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. It was the biggest library he had ever seen in his entire life. There must have been thousands, if not millions, of books stored in this place. He felt he could run like a madman with joy, but he had to keep his composure, or else somebody might think that he was mentally ill.

He spent a lot of time choosing the book to read. He saw novels, poetry, books on liberal arts, politics and music. He noticed that some of them books were a little dusty. He figured that given how large this library was, it was unlikely that all the books were used regularly.

His eyes fell on the book that was relatively clean compared to its neighbors. It was a small, black book hidden in the middle of books the size of paving slabs. He was curious why it was hidden in such peculiar place. He pulled the book out and read the title, embossed in golden letters.

_The Balance of Power_

He could tell that it was recently used, given the folds and creases it had. He did not have difficulty opening it, unlike an unused book that usually had pages that are almost stuck with each other. He scanned the little book and he became fascinated by the subject. It was about the radical idea of abolishing absolute power – that is, the monarchy – and replacing it with a system that was rooted on the people.

_A radical yet sensible idea_ , Bill thought.  

Bill closed the book and tucked it inside his pocket. He wanted a copy of it for himself, so he was planning to ask the king for his own copy. He was sure that the king would not begrudge him of such small request.

When Bill was about to go out, the door opened, and the familiar form of Hillary emerged.

* * *

Hillary was quite surprised to find someone inside the library. Other than royal scholars, only Hillary regularly made use of the library. It was an unbroken ritual that she visited the library before going to bed. She would take a book from the thousands shelved and read it before she slept.

She noticed that Prince Bill was quite flustered when he saw her. There it was again. That unsettling feeling from that morning. Hillary was quite glad that she did not see him at the ball, but her heart was betraying her mind. And that betrayal continued up to that moment in the library, where there was nobody else but them.

Prince Bill bowed to her as she approached him. She bowed in return, as expected for a princess. Like that morning, he asked for her hand so that he could kiss it, and Hillary felt like melting right then and there.

_What is up with you, Hillary?_

The touch of his lips sent her soul on fire. It was softer and more tender than before, but the effect on her was more intense.

It was probably the best birthday present she ever got.

“Happy birthday, Princess” Bill said “glad tidings for you, and for your future”.

Who is this man? Hillary did not know him well, but she felt that he had so much concern for her and for her well being. Was he going to seduce her for the crown? He probably was, but Hillary was certain he was not interested in that.

Hillary snapped out of her thoughts when the Prince lifted her hand, motioning her to dance. Her body seemed to be taking instructions from her heart and nor from her mind. He legs followed his lead as she rested her hand on his shoulder. Hillary felt his large gentle, hand grip her waist as their twirled around the library, dancing for the first time.

* * *

Bill did not know what came to him when she led her to dance. He knew she did not like dancing, but he led her anyway. But what surprised him more was that she did not resist.

_Who are you? Are you the real Hillary?_

* * *

It was the most amazing moment of her life. Just her and him, dancing in the library. At first, there were waltzing. But as time passed by, they were just swaying. That gentle sideward push, along with tighter grips on her waist and in his back, was the most intimate they have ever been.

But not before Hillary’s eyes travelled to his lips.

For the first time, she noticed how tall he was. Her eyes did not have turn down to have a good look on his lips. He was so tall that his lips would hit her forehead if he pressed, a trait that Hillary secretly found perfect.

She looked up to him, expecting him to do something.

What was it that she was expecting? She did not know.

* * *

There it was. She looked at him, feeling. Wanting.

He wanting nothing else in the world but to kiss her lips. Those sweet, plump, pink lips. He leaned down to reach her, but instead of going for her lips, he went for her forehead instead.

* * *

Hillary thought that he was going to kiss her in the lips, but she was relieved that he went for her forehead instead. If they were caught kissing, surely it would be their head on the line.

Especially her. Her father would have whipped her first thing in the morning.

Hillary broke from his grip and smiled. She felt really at ease with him.

“What brings you to the library, Prince Bill?” she asked. She realized that it was their first time having a real conversation.

“Oh, nothing, I was just here to borrow a book for bedtime reading” he shrugged. “And please, call me Bill. I do not like to be called ‘Prince’”

She was more enthralled with him. “Why so?”

“I was raised by my mother, who was a commoner. When my father could not produce an heir, I was called to succeed him” Bill said.

This was the first time Hillary heard about this. She never knew that Prince Bill was a bastard. “I am sorry”

Bill felt the genuine concern from her voice. “It’s alright. I still get to see my mother. But I do not like it at all”

“How come? How can you not like the princely life? All the riches, powers and privilege? And the opportunity to marry a princess? Someone like me?” Hillary did not mean it to sound arrogant and snobbish, but she was challenging him. She wanted to know what was truly on his mind.

“I have seen much in life to recognize that it’s not all riches, powers and privilege” he replied truthfully.

“Interesting. You are a very interesting man” Hillary said, trying to keep her cards close to her chest.

“Probably that’s how you people see us non-Terrans” Hillary sensed the heavy tone of bitterness and anger in his last sentence.

“Oh no…that’s not what I mean…”

Bill cut her off and bowed down to her. “I believe that we’re both exhausted tonight. We should go to bed. Training for the competition starts tomorrow”

Without another word, Bill left, leaving a hurt and confused Hillary.

* * *

Bill could not believe it. All along he thought that she was a different person than he had expected. But it turned out, she was exactly who he thought he was! A selfish, privileged brat who knew nothing outside the four walls of her palace.

And the worst thing was…he almost fell for her.

Bill thought he was an idiot. And he was angry at himself for it.  

Good thing he did not kiss her on her lips, for he felt that he would have wasted his kiss on a shallow, heartless woman.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...yikes. They've barely spoken and yet they already hurt each other! Huhuhuhu. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this installment. Three chapters within the first 24 hours of the story. I promise we'll move further along next time. 
> 
> Thanks for the feedback! Keep 'em coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Hillary woke up the next day angry and frustrated at Bill. She was insulted by how he saw her and treated her the previous night. Did he really think she was such a simple woman? His stares towards her told her that he thought she was a woman of substance, that she was one to be respected, not just because of her title but for her own skill and capacity. But his actions the previous night told her otherwise.

Moreover, she was terribly disappointed in him. She thought that he was unlike other men who treat women like second class citizens. She thought that he was beyond this time, a man of the future.

A man for him, probably.

Hillary pulled her legs close and buried her face in her knees. Yes, yes. Bill was handsome, intriguing and to some extent, a man who could me a little more than a friend to her.  That dance with him – the first she ever had in her life – was truly a remarkable experience. For the first time, her heart fluttered and soared when she was in his arms. She felt like she was in the clouds with him, as if time would never end.

She could have ended her birthday in a glorious note.

But instead, it ended up with Bill walking out of her, both of them furious and disappointed at each other.

To add insult to injury, her favorite book, The Balance of Power, was gone from the shelves. Some scholar might have found that terrible, radical book and burned it so that it won’t further infect the Princess’s mind.

Hillary sighed. One of her trusted companions was gone.

Hillary’s birthday turned out to be pretty dismal, but she was not going to let it ruin her day. She promptly got up from bed and pulled her training clothes. She was to practice fighting with John. She looked at her window and noticed that the sun was barely up. She hoped she could meet him at the training grounds.

She just hoped she wouldn’t have to see Bill here.

* * *

Bill and his men arrived at the training grounds with the sun barely up. He had been so engrossed with reading  _The Balance of Power_  the previous night that he so late. Al had to pour cold water on him just so he would wake up.

“Come on, Bill! It’s time to wake up! Training starts today!” he shouted.

To be honest, Bill didn’t feel like going to the training grounds. What for?  He had no intention of winning the competition. So why bother?

“I know what you’re thinking my friend” All hung his arm around Bill’s shoulder. “You’re still thinking of the Princess aren’t you?”

Bill removed Al’s arm from his shoulder irritably. “Never you mind. I definitely see no merits in winning this stupid competition”

Al raised his eyebrows, intrigued. “Something happened that night”

“No. You’re just making stories up” Bill brushed Al away.

Al shook his head, chuckling. “I know I’m right”.

“Speak for yourself. Why don’t you practice?”

Al looked sideways. All of the other men were busy sparring with each other. “I don’t have a partner”

Bill chuckled. If he didn’t love Al as much, he would have punched him in the face right then and there. He stood up and caught the wooden sword Al threw at him. Just as he positioned himself in a fighting stance, he turned around to see the beauty that he had been accustomed to see – Hillary, her hair wrapped in a braid, clad in her training clothes, carrying a pair of fighting sticks.  

Still as beautiful as ever.  

_Fuck._

* * *

Hillary had gone to the training grounds, hoping she would meet John there. And she was not disappointed. He was already there, practicing with his bow. She looked at his target and she was impressed that he was able to hit the bull’s eye every single time.

She waved her hand and John noticed her. She was so glad to see him. John opened his arms wide and Hillary crushed into him, hugging him as tightly as possible. She kissed him on his cheek, as John kissed her crown. She was relieved and happy to see him again.   

* * *

Bill’s eyes flared as he watched Hillary mold into this man’s arms. Not only Hillary was a simple woman, she was quite a seductress too! How dare she hypnotize him with her looks and charm. This was probably why she was eager for the princes’ attention. She wanted it so she could effectively wrap her future husband in her finger.

He had underestimated her. She wasn’t shallow. She was cunning, Like a snake.

He would be better avoiding her, for she could sting him with her venom.

* * *

Hillary felt a set of eyes burning her back from afar. She knew she was staring at her, and it irked her that he was. Why the hell did he care? Can she not hug whomever she wanted to in peace?

She chose to shrug her ill feelings aside as she broke away from John.

“Good morning” she greeted John. “Bull’s eye, as always” she said, praising his perfect targets.

“Thanks” John blushed at her complement. “What do you want to do?”

Hillary pointed at her fighting sticks. “One on one?”

John placed his bow on the ground and picked up his own wooden sword, positioning himself in a fighting stance. “You bet”.

Hillary followed suit, ready for battle. She had always loved fighting.

“Ready when you are”

John grunted as he charged towards Hillary, wielding her sword. Using her small physique, she crouched low into the ground and swiftly went behind John’s back. John turned around and wielded his sword again. This time, Hillary did not dodge him. She crossed her fighting sticks so that John’s sword was stuck in between. She twisted the sticks so that John’s arm would twist as well, loosening his grip top the sword. Forcefully, Hillary pulled her sticks away from John, and his sword flew in the air, effectively disarming him.  

John’s eyes followed his flying sword and attempted to catch it, but he was too late. He clapped his hands, impressed at Hillary’s fighting skills.

“Well done, Princess. Well done”.

* * *

"Ow!”

Al whacked Bill in the head with his wooden sword, laughing. The Prince had been staring at the Princess for so long that he was pretty sure he had become stone.

Bill was gingerly rubbing his head. “What did you do that for?”

Al laughed so much that his sides were aching. “For a moment there, I thought your soul had gone somewhere else”.

“Oh, stop it”. Bill took off his shirt and prepared himself in a fighting stance. “Shall we?”

Al controlled his laughter, he too positioning to fight Bill. “Alright. Show me what you got.  Pretend that the Princess is watching”

* * *

Hillary was indeed watching.

Her gaze caught the sturdy form of Bill, fighting from afar. He looked incredibly handsome wielding his sword and swaying it against his opponent’s. His beautiful half-naked body made her mouth water. She was impressed with how good his fighting form too. It was said that the Lunarians were excellent fighters, and Bill certainly didn’t disappoint.

_He could win this_ , she thought hopefully.

_Wait…what did I just say?_

Hillary kicked herself for thinking such things. The last thing she needed was fanatical thoughts of her being with a man who could not respect her as his equal.

* * *

John was confused. He thought Hillary was tired when she decided to walk away. But he was instantly proven wrong when she slowly walked towards the scene of two fighting men, one of which was the Lunar prince. She was drifting as if she was possessed. She looked at the Prince the way she never looked at him, and he mustered everything not to let his jealousy take over.

At that moment, he died a little. Just a little.

* * *

 “Excellent!”

Al praised Bill for the excellent swordsmanship. He almost thought that Bill’s lack of enthusiasm for the competition would hamper him from fighting well. He was wrong.

Or maybe something did bring his enthusiasm to the competition.

Al noticed that his friend’s focus on his sword was sharper than usual. At first, he was delighted that Bill was interested in practicing. He thought that Bill needed a bit more training for the competition. But then Al turned around and saw that the Princess was walking slowly towards then, watching their match.

_So there’s his enthusiasm._

It was the first time Al saw the Princess..dazed. It was also the first time he noticed how beautiful she was. Indeed, she was someone who Bill could fall for.  Her gorgeous blue eyes, opened wide in wonder, was transfixed on the man who was his training partner. 

And what’s more? She could not take her eyes off him.

Whenever Al had the opportunity, he would turn his head towards the Princess. He was astounded how focused she was on Bill. Al would even bet that she didn’t even blink on during the entire match. Or breathe.

Clearly, she was smitten.

Al knew that look. He did not know what happened between Bill and Princess, but whatever it was, it caused them to fall for each other. Hard. Al could tell that she wanted Bill, and Bill wanted her too.

Al could not think of a better woman for Bill than the Princess.   

But despite his hopes and aspirations, Al could not help but notice the grim prospect facing the two.  

_What if Bill didn’t win the competition?_

* * *

“Princess!”

Al called Princess Hillary, much to Bill’s horror. The Princess seemed flustered when he called her. After composing herself, she joined them, along with her male companion.

“I am delighted to see you again, Princess,” Al bowed down to Hillary and kissed her hand.

“The pleasure is all mine, General…” Hillary’s brain seemed to have stopped working ever since she saw Bill undress in front of her.

“Al. General of the Lunar Army,” Al finished for her.

Hillary giggled sheepishly, trying to hide her embarrassment for not remembering such an important man’s name. She noticed that Bill was behind Al, not budging to greet her or to even acknowledge her existence.

_He’s very childish_ , she thought. Very well, she would have to be the adult between them.

Hillary extended her hand for him to shake, but Bill did not take it. Hillary felt her cheeks blush. This was the first time was humiliated on purpose by a man of stature.

Al felt the awkwardness between the two so he nudged Bill to shake her hand.

When Bill finally took Hillary’s hand, she expected that he would crush her fingers. Instead, she felt that same gentleness when he first took her hand and kissed it. What’s more, she could have sworn that she felt his thumb rub her hand, as if reminding her of that fleeting moment when everything felt perfect.  

_What is Bill up to?_

Hillary’s head was spinning. If Bill’s goal was to confuse her, then he had been successful in his mission. It had only been three two days since they first met and yet she had already seen two Bills: a sweet, gentle Bill and a childish, annoying Bill.  

_What kind of a man really is he?_

Snapping back from her thoughts, Hillary decided to play along. “I apologize, Prince Bill, General Al. May I introduce to you, Sir John Kerry? He is an esteemed night of the Terran Army, and a dear friend of mine,” she said, pointing towards an approaching John.

* * *

Bill extended his hand to the Terran knight, not bothering to hide the scowl on his face. This was the man who Hillary embraced earlier. He felt disgusted at the shameless display of affection between the two. As a Princess who was to be betrothed, Hillary was not supposed to be seen being intimate with another man.

Clearly, Hillary was peddling for a man’s affection, and she would do everything she can to get it.

_What a whore._

He did not like John either. What lowly man would allow himself to be seduced by the Princess’s obvious antics? Bill thought that John must have been willing to go that far just to get into the Princess’s skirt.

When John shook his hand, Bill tightened his grip, intent on showing his displeasure.

“What would you say about a friendly match? One on one?”

* * *

John did not like Prince Bill, especially with the way he treated Hillary. How dare he. Nobody disrespected Hillary like that, with the exception of her secretly abusive father. His nose flared when he extended his hand to Prince Bill and the latter crushed his fingers. Unwilling to let the Prince have the last laugh, John gripped back hard, clamping him down like a noose on a convict’s neck.   

If he could kick him in his genitals, he would have done so in a heartbeat. 

Bill’s invitation for a friendly match provided him a perfect opportunity to do so. 

* * *

Hillary immediately noticed the animosity between the two men, and he was sure things would not end well. Before John could agree to the match, she placed her hand over theirs, intervening in the agreement.

“Before you can agree, Sir John,” Hillary interrupted them “I would like the Prince to instead challenge me to a friendly fight.”

Hillary saw that Bill was visibly taken aback by her challenge. He must have not thought that she could do such thing.

_Of course. He thought that I was a simpleton._

Bill stood straight up and nodded. He positioned himself, ready to fight. “Alright. I accept”

Hillary whirled her fighting sticks to scare Bill a little. She too assumed a fighting stance. “I am ready”

She focused on Bill. Good lord, he looked magnificent. His intense gaze was going to make her melt.

She studied his eyes. Those kind, longing eyes. They were as if…searching her for answers. He was transfixed on her, like she was bastion of all beauty and goodness. Deep within the longing was the tenderness, the warmth that felt like a thick blanket in the middle of a terrible storm.

He was unlike the Bill who walked out on her the previous night.

_Why are you making it difficult for me to know you?_

Hillary’s thoughts were broken when Bill made his first move. He launched himself towards her, his wooden sword aiming her side. She swiftly twirled around to avoid his attack. She tried to hit his back with his sticks, but he was able to turn about quickly and protect himself with his sword. He pushed her, creating a distance between them. Then, it was her turn to charge. She aimed for his head but he was able to block her sticks with his arm. He grabbed one of the sticks and twisted it to loosen her grip. She didn’t budge, but instead, she kicked him, causing Bill to back off.

The match lasted for quite a while. After several minutes of heated action, it became apparent that these two weren’t fighting.

They were dancing.

It was an elegant dance of sword and sticks, of attack and defense. Each move was met with another equally aggressive move. They were a bonfire, constantly crackling as it consumed the log it was burning. There were sparks flying out of them and it was magical.

The steady burn threatened to explode when Bill overpowered Hillary, his body straddling hers, his sword braced against her throat.

“Do you yield this fight?” he said.

She stared at him, and the need to be defiant grew inside of her. At her silence, he pressed harder, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Do you yield?" he asked again.

“Yes,” Hillary gasped.

She instantly became aware of their compromising position, his powerful thighs on either side of her legs, and her small frame trapped beneath his. Her breaths came out raggedly, and her entire body felt alert with anticipation. He was staring at her strangely, and for a brief moment, she saw the Bill that kissed her hand in the ballroom.

* * *

Bill felt a strange feeling as he straddled Hillary. Like her, his breaths were ragged, but it was not because he was exhausted. He felt her body flush over their intimate contact. He felt something stir in his stomach…and in his pants. He was sure she felt it too, as the temperature of her body suddenly shoot up, especially her center.

Her fiery center.

_Heaven. It felt like heaven._

For a split second, Bill had the urge to kiss her right then and there. In front of Al and Hillary’s friend. But his rational self took over his dazed mind. No matter how good she felt, she was not worth the trouble.

_Besides, she could be killed if she had slept with him._

Without another word, Bill unmounted himself and walked away from them, determined to ignore her and remove her from his system once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhuhuhu. Work had been terrible this week and I could not do much writing. This is a stock chapter and I only have one left. The sixth chapter is still unfinished. 
> 
> I'll also try to finish Conspiracy this weekend. Huhuhu


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first day of the competition. Everybody in the palace was busy preparing for the first round of contests that the princes will face. Ever since Hillary’s birth was announced, the princes had spent their lives training for this very illustrious competition. For years, they underwent the most rigorous training and sharpened their skills on the three main areas of the competition: archery, jousting and sword fighting. Some had even gone to battle just to test their abilities under extreme pressure and even bled in the process. It is fair to say that the stakes for the competition could not have been higher.   

And the tensions were running high too. 

There were several occasions that the princes ended up in brawls or shouting matches just because one of them taunted the other. Asserting their dominance was a common trait among men, but their desire to be Hillary’s husband seemed to have reinforced that trait to disproportionate levels. Every time such incident occurred, the participants ended up asserting that Hillary would be theirs. 

Hillary felt sick to her stomach. She did not like being treated as a prize. 

The more the men lay their claim on her, the more she resented them. 

There was one man, however, who did not publicly lay his claim on her. 

_Bill._

And Hillary's heart broke a little.

* * *

As Hillary prepared herself for the day ahead, she noticed a small roll of parchment sitting on top of her bedside table. She couldn’t remember seeing that piece of paper before she went to bed the previous night. Curious, the took the piece of parchment and slowly read it, where a cryptic message unraveled in front of her:

_**We know you’re not happy.** _

Hillary’s forehead scrunched. Who could have written this? And what do they mean?

* * *

Hillary went down to the dining room before the sun was up. Normally, she would have seen sleeping. But since this was the first day of the competition, the Terran royal family would be in complete attendance at the opening ceremonies. They were all slated to watch the entire day and then Hillary would be obligated to watch the succeeding days while her parents and her brothers would be free to skip the competition if they pleased.   

She secretly grunted at how burdensome it was.

When she arrived at the dining room, she saw that her parents were already at the table, while her brothers were yet to come. She kissed her Mother and Father at the cheek and sat next to her Mother, silently grabbing a piece of bread from the bread basket. 

King Hugh eyed the dress she was wearing. It was a blue, sleeveless dress that hugged her beautiful curves. She wore her hair in an elegant bun so her back would be kept cool in the middle of the scorching heat. Hillary, by any other standards, looked stunning. However, her father clicked his tongue for her seemingly mediocre appearance. 

“How do you expect the princes to participate eagerly in the competition if that is how you look?” he asked pointedly. 

Hillary swallowed her bread before answering, her face unreadable. “I am sure that they have enough motivation to fight without me, Father”. 

King Hugh scowled at her daughter, not wanting to break into an argument while his wife was around. He decided to back down at the moment, but he made sure Hillary would be reprimanded for it. 

Not long after, Hillary’s brothers, Princes Hugh and Tony, arrived at the dining table. And suddenly, mood inside the dining room became jovial as the King talked to his boys with great joy. The stark difference between the treatment of Hillary and her brothers was a norm inside the palace, but Hillary would not have it any other way. She was glad to disassociate herself from her scum of a father.    

When everybody finished eating, King Hugh asked the others to leave and Hillary to stay. 

Hillary did not like it one bit. 

“I shall not prolong this further,” King Hugh began. “But last night, the royal court and I changed the rules of the competition”. 

Hillary started at him coldly. She knew he was up to something. 

“As you know, ever since the inception of the competition, there has never been a participant from Terra for obvious reasons. But according to our scholars, this was also done by our ancestors to prevent the perception of bias from princes of other kingdoms”. 

Hillary had an inkling of where this was going, but she chose to remain silent. 

“However, we see no reason that we will be biased towards the candidate from our kingdom, and we are sure that the princes share the same opinion. Furthermore, our laws allow Terran royalty to marry a member of the nobility or esteemed citizens of Terra, such as a knight or a dame.”

“Therefore, we have decided to overturn the ancient rule that bans Terrans from participating. We do think that it is also in your best interest and interest of our kingdom that a Terran be allowed to compete”.

Hillary knew that last sentence was a lie. She was sure that her father had something up in his sleeve. 

“Who is the Terran competitor, then?”

“Sir John Kerry”. 

* * *

A teary-eyed Hillary scrambled to search for her best friend. As soon as her father announced that John would be participating, she abruptly left the dining room to talk to him. 

Hillary found him at the palace grounds, inside a tent near the coliseum where the competition was to be held. She caught him adjusting his breastplate when she arrived. 

“Oh, John,” she sighed. 

Hillary ran towards him and launched herself into his arms, where he caught her. Once she was with him, she finally let her tears flow. 

“I am so sorry,” she apologized “my father had been so cruel”. 

John did not respond. Instead, he just rubbed her back, hoping to ease her pain.  

“This has nothing to do with you, or Terra,” Hillary said, “I know my father changed the rules so that he can use you against me. I am so sorry you are caught up in my rift with my father”. 

“It’s alright,” John finally said “I do not mind it all. To you and to my country, I pledge my loyalty”

Hillary shook her head. “If anything happens to you, I shall never forgive myself”.

“Shhhh, do not say such things. It would only be harder for us if you did”

* * *

The first phase of the competition was archery. In this round, all the 279 princes would be divided into subgroups of 9 and they would compete against each other. The competitor with the highest score in the group would advance to the next round. All those who were eliminated would be executed at dusk. 

Hillary witnessed the entire event from the box reserved for the royal family. Her parents and her brothers were in attendance for the opening ceremonies, where the Terrans showcased their best talent in front of the princes and spectators from other kingdoms. Hillary thought how striking that day was. It would open in a jovial mood and end up in bloody carnage. 

When the opening ceremonies were over, her parents and her brothers left to retire. She, however, was obligated to stay and watch the entire event. Hillary would have had more interesting things to do, like read or paint, than to watch men embarrass themselves in front of her. 

Hillary was thankful that the first event was archery, because it was John’s greatest strength. He had always been an excellent archer, and even with minimal training compared to the other princes, Hillary had no doubt that her best friend would ace this event. 

John came in the third group of archers. Hillary was confident that he would be the victor in his group. Nevertheless, she still felt nervous. After all, she did not want John to die. 

She saw John walking towards the middle of the coliseum, armed with his trusty bow that she gave him for his sixteenth birthday two years ago. 

Her eyes were only focused on John. She did not care about the other competitors. Slowly, she saw him pull an arrow from his back and mounted it in his bow. He then positioned to launch the arrow. He, like the other men in his group, silently concentrated on the bull’s eye. Hillary was well aware of that steady, focused gaze of his, reserved only for the golden target. She saw him squint his eyes and let go of the bow, the arrow swiftly launching itself in the air and into the bull’s eye. 

Hillary was so pleased with John’s first arrow that she almost clapped her hands, but her maids warned her not to show favor towards any competitor. She decided instead to keep her delight to herself. 

She watched John’s subsequent attempts with great interest. In the end, he was the only competitor who was still shooting arrows. But his slow pace was totally worth it, because in the end, he managed to shoot all of his arrows into the bull’s eye. 

And nobody else in his group did so. 

Hillary bowed down and secretly hid her smile, relieved that John would continue to the next round. She looked back up and caught his eye from the ground. He too was happy and relieved. 

The next rounds of competitors were unremarkable, except for the seventh group where Prince Donald of Mars, the war-loving kingdom, complained that his bow was not as good as the other princes’. The official overseeing the competition told him that the princes were notified to bring their own bow. Prince Donald begrudgingly went back to his post and launched his arrows. 

Hillary simply rolled her eyes. She was incredulous that this man was able to enter the competition. 

But that was nothing compared to her shock when Prince Donald was able to score the highest among his group. He was able to hit 3 out of the 10 targets while the rest were completely amiss. 

Hillary dropped her jaw, stunned. Surely, the man would be eliminated in the next round, she thought. 

Then came the final group of competitors. Bill was among them. After John’s round, Hillary was so ecstatic that she forgot Bill was set to compete too. 

Hillary knew Bill lacked the interest to compete in this. She watched him with great fascination and interest. 

And a little anxiety too. 

Bill positioned his bow, ready to shoot the arrow into the target. As he flexed his arms and widened his stance, Hillary could not help but notice how beautiful his form was. Because Hillary was seated behind him, Hillary she lowered her gaze to his gorgeous backside, the same one that touched her core during their heated match in the palace grounds. She felt a small amount of moisture pool between her thighs. She crossed her legs to hide it, as if anybody would notice. 

Like John, Hillary paid Bill her attention and completely ignored the others. One by one, Bill launched his arrows, her heart fluttering every time they landed on the target. Hillary audibly gasped when Bill missed one. She saw him visibly frustrated from the coliseum grounds, kicking the dust from his feet. But Bill was not to be deterred. He focused on his next arrow and was able to successfully launch it. He was successful on his next several attempts. 

9\. Bill got 9 out of the 10 arrows, the highest from his group. 

He would advance to the next round. 

Hillary was secretly pleased that Bill did well. She saw that he was pleased as well, which took her by surprise. 

_I thought he wanted to be eliminated early._

_I suppose he didn’t want to die soon as he thought he would._

With each passing day, reading what was on Bill’s mind became more and more of a mystery, so Hillary just gave up. After all, he was not probably spending his time thinking what she was up to either. 

With the competition over, Hillary dismissed her maids and went back to her room. But before then, she decided to go to the temple to offer a prayer for the poor princes due for execution that evening. 

* * *

As soon as Bill finished all of his arrows, he instinctively spun around to see Hillary’s reaction. Unfortunately, her back was turned on him. Bill was a little disappointed. Ever since their match two weeks ago, he noticed that Hillary was intent on avoiding her. At first, he did not mind it all. But as time went on, he was finding himself missing her beautiful face more and more. 

Also, he figured that he probably owed her an apology.  

Looking back at that encounter in the library, which Bill recalled endlessly in his mind, he realized that Hillary was visibly hurt when he cut her off and abruptly left her without giving her the chance to explain herself. She probably did nothing wrong. He was just too quick to jump to conclusions. Judging by the way she touched him during their dance, it was unlikely that she would look at him like a second class citizen, when she afforded him the attention no other prince experienced. 

Him. Just him. 

After his acknowledgment that Hillary wasn’t the simple girl that he thought she was, Bill’s initial skepticism and disdain for the competition disappeared. Or at least temporarily. He felt that he should at least offer his apology to her before he was eliminated. It was the least that he could afford to her. Just let him give his apology and then he could die in peace.   

But somewhere deep in his heart, he was hoping that he would win. 

After all, Hillary might be the woman whom he would spend the rest of his life with.    

* * *

That night, Bill and his men celebrated his victory at their favorite joint. 

“I thought you wanted to get yourself eliminated on the first round? Why are you still with us? Shouldn’t you have been executed earlier? Off with your head!” Al hiccuped, clearly intoxicated with his beer. 

Bill, who opted for wine, simply giggled. “Very funny, Al. Very funny. If that happened, you would all go back to the Moon and back to your miserable lives. In here with me, you get to live like a king”. 

“True. I love it in here,” Al conceded. 

“Besides,” Bill added “you have giving that maid Tipper a strange look recently”. 

The men let out a chorus of “oooooohhhh”. Bill smirked with satisfaction. It was finally Al’s turn to be captured by a Terran woman. 

“I can’t help it, friends,” Al placed his beer stein on the table. “She’s very beautiful. And when I talked to her…oh my goodness…I was so enthralled. I think I’m in love”. 

The men, including Bill, cheered at Al’s confession. 

“So Bill,” Al turned to his best friend “I want you to experience that same feeling that I felt. Go get that princess of yours, because if you don’t end up marrying her, I will follow you to the bowels of hell and gut your eyes out and feed them to the fish”. 

* * *

After their celebration, Bill decided to pay the library a visit so he could return _The Balance of Powe_ r and loan a new one. During the two weeks he had been training, he was perusing _The Balance of Powe_ r for bedtime reading. Within that short span of time, his worldview was turned upside down by that little black book that he found hidden in the library shelves. 

While Bill had always been a skeptic of the monarchy, albeit secretly, he was never an advocate of dismantling the monarchial system in favor of popular rule. Or at least, before he read _The Balance of Power_. He had been always been discontented with a monarch’s full autonomy and lack of opposition to their rule, but he thought that if the monarchy was dismantled, what form of rule will take? He wanted to repeal the monarchy, but he didn’t know what to replace it with. 

But with _The Balance of Power_ , he was given a concrete idea what form of goverment it should take for popular rule to be successful. There would be a leader who governs, a body who would make laws, and a court who would adjudicate them. Bill found that system elegant and efficient. For the first time, he believed that the monarchial system should go, and be replaced by a fairer, popular rule. 

When he entered the library, was surprised to see Hillary browsing the shelves. She didn’t pay him much attention, but he noticed that she was looking at the shelf where he found _The Balance of Power_.  

Bill slowly approached her, not just literally but figuratively. This was his chance to ask the Princess’s forgiveness. He didn’t know what she was like when angered, and he didn’t want to miss his chance. 

Hillary felt Bill’s footsteps creeping towards her. Her skin felt hot knowing that she got his full attention, but she didn’t want to budge just yet. Things had gone wrong for them before. 

Bill tucked The _Balance of Power_ in his back as turned his attention to Hillary. 

“Good evening, Princess,” he greeted her meekly. 

She acted as if she noticed him just now, despite her attention being onto him the moment he set foot in the library. She looked at him and nodded her head in acknowledgment. “Good evening, Prince Bill. I hope everything’s well?”

Bill tried to insert a little humor. “Given that I’m still alive, yes it is”. 

Somehow, she fell for it and giggled. “I am glad”. 

Bill's heart applauded. For the first time, he heart her laugh, and it tickled his ear. “How about you? Have you been well?”

Her smile widened and she nodded. “I have. The preparations for the competition have been tedious so I am exhausted lately. But otherwise, I am fine. Thank you for asking”. Hillary felt as if he really wanted to ask about her ever since their encounter, but she chose to keep her cards close to herself. 

“I am glad as well,” he said truthfully. He tried to steer the conversation. “What brings you to the library, anyway, Princess? The last time I was here, you were here too”. 

“Oh,” she said “the library is my favorite part of the palace. Every night, I loan a book from here. The last time you saw me here, I was trying to get a book but somehow, someone got it, and I haven’t seen it ever since”. 

“I see,” Bill said, having an inkling of that the book was. “May I know the title?”

“ _The Balance of Power_ ”

His hunch was right, though this caught him by surprise too. After their misunderstanding, Bill didn't think Hillary was the type of girl who would be interested in such book. But now, it totally made sense. He just wished he realized it sooner. 

Bill produced the book from behind and her blue eyes widened in amazement.

"You took the book from the shelf," she gasped.

"I did," he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry. If I knew you were reading it, I would have returned it sooner". He handed her the book. 

Hillary took it and kept it close to her chest possessively. "It's alright. It's not a bother. I am just surprised that a book like this would be of interest to you". 

"Really? Why is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just assumed you were".

Bill chuckled. "Apparently, I too made the same mistake". 

"What do you mean?" She scrunched her forehead. 

"Well," Bill played with his fingers absentmindedly "I thought you were judging me the last time we spoke to each other two weeks ago. I am sorry if treated you unkindly after that. Even at the training grounds. That was rude of me and I'm sorry". 

Hillary's confused look gradually turned into a smile. Bill's heart was so glad to finally see that happy face that he missed for weeks that he didn't notice that funny smile he had been making. 

"I am glad that you said that. I always thought you were different from the princes that I've met. You have a kind heart, Bill. And tonight, I am glad that you proved me right".  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update. The competition has begun and OH HEY LOOK IT'S DONALD! ~~Ewwwww~~
> 
> I'll upload the next chapter on Wednesday. The final chapter of Conspiracy should be around Tuesday. =)))
> 
> As always, thanks for the feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Hillary was delighted and relieved that she had mended fences with Bill, and she could tell that he was too. Once the awkwardness of their disagreement was out of the way, they both found out that it was not hard to like each other. The conversations came easily, and so did the laughs.

For hours, they spent their time inside the library, talking, exploring and laughing. Hillary gave Bill a grand tour of the library so that he could browse the books himself. Bill, in return, told stories of his adventures all across the universe. She was very interested hearing what it was like outside her kingdom. For the first time, Bill heard her full-throated laugh, and for him, it was the most beautiful sound in the word. More beautiful than harp’s music, than the rushing of waters, or the rustling of trees. Bill could listen to her laughs all day, and he still would not get tired of them.

When both realized that it was already late, Bill offered to walk Hillary to her room, which secretly made her heart flutter. She accepted his offer, trying her best to hide the excitement that she felt.

The walk towards her bedroom took quite some time too, as they were still talking, albeit quietly. Hillary could feel Bill brush his hand onto hers occasionally, but she wasn’t sure if it was intentional or otherwise. The ever intrepid Hillary, faced with the boy she liked, was suddenly meek and bashful. She wanted him to take the lead and see where things would go.

When they were in front of her bedroom door, the sadness was evident in both of their faces. They wished they could spend more time the next day, but Hillary did not want to appear that she was favoring him over the other princes ( _Really? Am I favoring him?_ ). Also, Bill still had to train for the competition. Jousting was next, and Bill wasn’t exactly the best jouster in the roster.

“Thank you for an amazing night, Bill” Hillary said truthfully, her smile reflecting the joy she had in her heart.

“I am glad that I asked for your apology. Seeing you smile was a great reward”. Indeed, Bill loved seeing her smile. Her lovely overbite made her, in his opinion, incredibly adorable.

“You are different from all of them, Bill. You will make a great King of Terra” Hillary wanted to compliment him, but she was surprised that she said that. She felt a little embarrassed.

Both of them were keenly aware of the implications of what she just said. Hillary looked away, trying to save a little face, but Bill gently turned her head back towards him, his eyes poring over hers.

“Do you believe that, Hillary?” he asked.

For a while, Hillary did not answer, unsure what to say. She feared that she might destroy her budding friendship with Bill, but something told her to that she would be greatly rewarded if she took the risk.

“I do,” she whispered quietly. “You will make a good King, husband and father”.

Hillary felt Bill’s hand take hers. She looked down and saw that he was rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. She felt all warm inside. Testing the waters, she closed her hand, tightening her hold on his.

Bill looked up, and Hillary followed suit. She felt him closing in, her eyes following his lips. When his nose was already touching hers, Hillary closed her eyes. Then, she felt the softest, sweetest and most gentle lips press against hers.

So this was how it felt like being kissed. Every vein in her body was on fire. She felt wanting, and being wanted at the same time. In the middle of the kiss, she felt his large hands hold her arms, not wanting to let go. She leaned her head sidewards to give him more room. With that, he became bolder and more aggressive. Then, Hillary could feel his tongue pressing to gain entrance to her mouth. Taking another leap of faith, she parted her lips to welcome him home.

Their kissed quickly turned more heated. Hillary, encouraged by Bill’s ministrations, pushed her tongue into his mouth. Within seconds, their tongues were dancing around each other. Somewhere in her drunk mind, Hillary noticed that Bill was pressing himself towards her, and she was too. She were so tightly knit together that she her him stirring in between her thighs, and she involuntarily grinded her hips against his.

When she moved, Hillary didn’t notice the soft moan that escaped from her lips. Bill, however, was brought back to reality upon hearing that erotic sound. He gently pulled away, careful not to hurt her feelings, and rested his forehead against hers, gasping and catching his breath.

For the first time since the kiss, their eyes met, and they both understood. Something had changed. They have crossed a bridge that neither wanted to return. Hillary smiled, and Bill was relieved that she did.

“I thought you were mad,” Bill confessed.

“How could I be?” Hillary cupped his face with her hand. “I am so happy”.

“I am happy too,” he replied “I wish I could see you more often”

“I know,” Hillary said, a little sad that Bill would be away from her for a couple of days. “But I am certain that I will miss you dearly”.

“I will miss you too,” he cooed. “But don’t worry. We will make time. I promise”,

“I will hold you to that”

Bill kissed her temple before leaving her in her room. She watched him depart for his room, a little heartbroken that they were only given a small amount of time. Before Bill left the hallway, he turned around and waved goodbye. She blew a small kiss and Bill waved his hand, pretending to catch it. His rested his close first in his heart, not wanting to let her kiss go.

* * *

When Hillary woke up the next day, the sun was already shining brightly. When Hillary opened her eyes, she was terrified that she had woken up so late so she scrambled to get up from bed. Before she could scurry away, she felt a gentle hand pull her hand back towards the bed. Hillary turned around and saw the kind face of her mother.

“Good morning, Sweetheart,” Queen Dorothy said, pulling her daughter towards her and resting her head onto her shoulder. “Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

Hillary went to bed later than usual for reasons she chose not to tell her mother. She wasn’t able to hide her reaction, though. She didn’t notice the smile that formed on her lips as she was thinking the events that transpired last night. _Oh that sweet, blessed night._

“What’s that supposed to mean, Sweetheart? You’re smiling! It’s the first time I see you smile since your birthday,” Queen Dorothy began stroking Hillary’s hair.

“I am just happy that the first day of the competition’s over. I am so tired, Mother,” Hillary lied hastily, hoping that her Mother ask no more questions. However, her hopes were destroyed when the Queen probed further.

“I thought you would want to delay the competition for as long as possible, Dear,” Queen Dorothy said “I know how you hate all of this. And now, John is forced to compete. I am not sure if you want to be married to John but I am certain you do not want him dead. His inclusion in the competition only made things more difficult for you. I would understand why you would not want to participate in it”

Hilllary sighed. She suddenly found herself in a strange yet complicated situation. Her best friend was forced to compete for her hand, against a boy who had reached deeper into her heart, more than any other person could. Both were dear to her and she wanted neither of them to end up dead. Bu the best that she could hope for was she would end up marrying one, while burying the other. Or, if the fates were unkind to her, she would be burying them both.

Why did she have to be given such tough choices?

Hillary wanted to cry. She wanted all of this to go away. She did not ask for all of this. Is this the punishment for being born a princess on Terra? Why did she have to suffer this way? Is being a radical woman a crime?

Hillary simply sighed, trying to contain her emotions so that her Mother wouldn’t know.

“I know, but recently, I have been very tired that my thoughts often wander off. I just want to get some sleep,” Hillary lied.

Queen Dorothy kissed the crown of her head. “Then that’s why I am here. I told your father to give you a day off from your royal duties so that you could get some rest”.

Hillary snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around her Mother, grateful for her love and support, “Thank you, Mother. I badly need it”. These times made her appreciate her Mother more.

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart,” Queen Dorothy said. “Within two weeks, you’ll no longer be my little girl. Even if your husband ends up living here, things will not be the same. I just want to be with you for as long as I can. I love my little girl so much”.

“I love you too, Mother,” Hillary silently cried in her Mother’s arms, unable to bear the pain of the separation from the Queen, her pillar, her solace, her spring in the desert.

* * *

That day was dedicated for the princes’ rest and training. The next event, jousting, was not to take place until the day after the next, so there was not so much fanfare in the royal palace. The princes were either practicing for the joust, or roaming around the kingdom to relax.

One prince, however, was doing neither.

That afternoon, inside the King’s private quarters, Prince Donald, the prince of Mars, was hosted by King Hugh himself. The two men were looking outside the window overlooking the gardens. There, they could see Princess Hillary silently reading inside the gazebo.

“I must say, King Hugh, I’ve never seen a woman so beautiful as your daughter. Very beautiful, so gorgeous,” Prince Donald complimented, gulping his wine.

“Thank you very much, Prince,” King Hugh replied. He too was holding his own cup of wine. “I hope my daughter was pleasant to you”.

“She is, she is. Very pleasant. And very charming too,” Prince Donald nodded.

“I am glad, then. Yesterday was a pretty dull one, in my opinion,” King Hugh tried to shift the conversation.

“It was. No blood, no pain. Except for the executions at the evening. Pretty cruel, if you ask me,” Prince Donald noted.

King Hugh approached the Prince and patted the latter’s shoulder. “I know. But the law is the law. I cannot change what was written and honored for centuries”.

“And yet, you rewrote the rules of the competition to let that Terran join,” Prince Donald said.

“Are you questioning my authority?” King High replied in feigned outrage. “I did that to benefit you. I know my daughter will never agree to marry you, even if you win fair and square, so I have her best friend’s head on my hand so that she will have no choice but to accept your proposal”.

“You are such a shrewd man, King Hugh. If I had a daughter, I would never do that to her,” Prince Donald said, amused.

King Hugh snorted before drinking his wine. “Be quiet, fool. I heard you looked foolish in the archery range yesterday,” he shot back.

Prince Donald laughed, shaking his head. “And the people fell for it. I did that so everybody would underestimate me, including my opponents,” the prince lied. He indeed wasn’t prepared for the archery at all.

The king was chuckling. “Your reaction seemed genuine.”

The king’s insistent probing on that episode irked Prince Donald a lot. He did not like to be reminded of his failures. However, he was not in the position to argue with the king. After all, even if he paid the king to fix the victory for him, Prince Donald was not sure that the king would be loyal to him until the end. He must maintain his peace until he got what he wanted: the throne of Terra.

And thus, Prince Donald decided to let this go for now. After all, it was he who would have the last laugh.

“Possibly. But at least, the people loved the spectacle, didn’t they?”

* * *

That evening, Bill and his men arrived at the castle after an intensive day of training. Under Al’s tutelage, Bill was able to learn new skills he needed for jousting, but the former wasn’t sure that it was enough for his friend to get past the next round. Al could tell that Bill was found his desire to win the competition, and it was all because of Princess Hillary.

Just Hillary. Nothing more, nothing less.

Bill had an unusual focus that day. He was extremely hungry to learn new things, and he was incredibly fast to pick up new skills too. Bill would not tell, but Al certainly felt that he and the Princess had developed an understanding. While he was happy that Bill found his match in Terra, he was worried about the consequences, whether personal or political, that the relationship might bring.

While the men climbed to their living quarters to rest, Al invited Bill for a walk in the gardens, where they both found Princess Hillary reading a book in the gazebo. Bill could not take his eyes off his girl, and Al had to drag him to a large plant maze so that the princess was out of their sight.

“You’re making too easy, my man!” Al smacked his friend on the head. “If the King sees you or the Princess, then it will be your heads in the guillotine”

“What? I have done nothing with the Princess!” Bill lied, trying to sound as indignant as possible.

Al raised an eyebrow. “And I am the King of Terra. We both know something is up with you two, You can’t tear your eyes off her! Besides, I’ve never seen such enthusiasm from you. You really want the Princess’s hand, don’t you?”

Bill looked away. There was no way around it. Al figured it all out and there was no point hiding it from him.

“Yes, there was something between us,” Bill finally confessed, still looking at a distance. “Yesterday, she caught me browsing books in the library. We…we made up. Because before that, during her birthday, I insulted her. We avoided each other, except for the time when we met at the training grounds. You were there, and Sir John Kerry too. I…I was still angry at her. That’s why I didn’t shake her hand, though I should have. She is a Princess, after all”

“So yesterday, after I apologized, we talked and laughed,” Bill recalled fondly, the beginnings of a smile forming on his lips. “We had so much fun in the library that when it was time for her to go to bed, I walked her towards her bedroom. And before we parted ways…we…we…”

“You kissed, didn’t you?” Al finished for him.

Bill nodded, his cheeks turning beet red.

Al dropped his jaw, his eyes as round as a plate. “I knew something’s up with you but damn, I didn’t know so much had happened just within two weeks!” Once his astonishment passed, Al’s eyes lit up as he begged his friend for more details.

“So tell me, was she the one you’ve always dreamed of? I know you want to fall in love but…”

“She is”, Bill said without hesitation, now smiling. “She is very beautiful, smart, funny, and kind too. I’ve never a lady with such big heart. She…she even told me that I will make a good King of Terra”.

“Holy…,” Al yelped. “She practically told you she wanted you to be her husband!”

“I know,” Bill replied, blushing further. “That’s why I want to win this. I don’t want to let her down”.

“But if you win…it means that you will have to kill her best friend, that Sir John,” Al reminded him.

Bill sighed. He had been thinking of this ever since he left her room last night. He didn’t want to hurt Hillary, but his jealous self didn’t want to cede her to another man either.

“I confess, I don’t know what to do with Sir John,” Bill admitted. “If he wins, I hope I will not just be a footnote, but a chapter in her wonderful and blessed life”.

* * *

Hillary noticed Bill and Al hide themselves in the maze, and she could not help but smile. She did not give an indication that she noticed their presence, but her heart was glad that they were. She wanted to have another secret meeting with Bill. Another change to talk and laugh. Another chance to kiss him and have him touch her.

Hillary’s thoughts of Bill where broken when her best friend appeared in front of her and sat beside her in the railings of the gazebo.

“Hello, Hillary,” greeted John.

“Hi,” Hilary greeted back, smiling. “How was your training?”

“It went well. I am confident that I will get past the jousting event,” he said proudly.

She giggled. “I am glad. Your showing at the archery event was impressive, by the way. The only man to get the perfect score”.

John blushed at her compliment. “Thank you. I was just trying my best. I don’t want to be executed, you know?”

Hillary sighed, looking away from John. “I know. That punishment is terrible. We should not be killing people just because there were deemed not good enough to be my husband. Their families must be weeping right now”.

John held her hand squeezed it softly. It occurred to Hillary that she ought to tell John about Bill, but she had a feeling that he disliked the Prince of the Moon. If she told him, it might upset her best friend.

John noticed Hillary’s prolonged silence. He knew she was thinking.

“What’s on your mind right now?” John asked.

Hillary shook her head. “Nothing. My thoughts were on the poor princes,” she lied.

“Are you sure?” John tried to probe further.

“Yes. I feel terrible about them. I really do,” Hillary was telling the truth. She did feel terrible about the killed princes, but her thoughts at the moment were somewhere else.

John scooted closer to her. “Hillary?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I was wondering…”

“Yes?”

John had been thinking of asking Hillary for weeks, but his bashful self always got the better of him.

“Can…can we…?”

Before John could finish what he was about to say, Bill and Al stepped into the gazebo and greeted them. Hillary’s eyes lit up when she saw the Lunarians, and it did not escape John’s notice.

“Good day, Princess,” Bill greeted.

“Your Highness,” Al bowed.

Hillary stood to greet the Lunarians. John followed as well. “Good day, gentlemen. How’s training?”

“It was alright. Thank you for asking,” Bill was eyeing John with dislike. Hillary noticed his pointed look so she turned around on the pretext of looking for something to see John scowling at Bill. She knew from their first meeting that the two men did not like each other, but she was in the dark as to why. She would have to ask the two men later.

Hillary tried to break the ice. She looked from afar and saw Tipper the maid approaching them. Supper must be ready.

“I see Tipper coming for us,” Hillary noted, thankful for the maid’s impeccable timing. “I think we should all head to supper. Shall we?”

The men nodded. All four of them met Tipper in the gardens who led them to the dining hall. Hillary could not help but notice that Al was walking closer to Tipper, and the maid was quietly entertaining the Lunar general.

_Apparently, it is not only Bill and I who are fooling around_ , Hillary giggled secretly.

As the Princess, her handmaiden and the men walk back to the castle, Bill absentmindedly put his hands in his pocket and felt a small roll of parchment in it. He didn’t recall putting anything inside it, but he brushed those thoughts off to spend time with the woman who caught his eye and his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new chapter. I'm not sure if my pacing is too fast or too slow. Just let me know what you think. :3


	7. Chapter 7

"Princess, it’s time to wake up.”

Tipper gently nudged Hillary awake before the sun had even risen. It was the second day of the competition. From 279, the competitors were down to 31. Each of them would engage in a jousting match against the other. The princes were paired accordingly and the victor would move on to face the victor from another match until there were only two left. By then, the last two remaining competitors would challenge each other into a sword fight, were one was bound to kill the other, lest victory was forfeited. The winner of the sword fight, and thus the whole competition, would be declared as Hillary’s betrothed.

Hillary moaned in complaint. She still wanted to sleep. After the dinner with all the princes the previous night, Hillary and Bill still lingered in the library where things got a little more intimate and heated. An innocent brush of the shoulder turned into inappropriate touches. Still, Hillary wasn’t prepared to go all the way for Bill, or for any man for that matter. If she would offer her innocence, she wanted to be sure. Bill, who was desiring her very much, didn’t press further. He was very understanding of her decision to remain chaste.

The Princess still wanted to sleep, so she rolled to the other side, trying to avoid her handmaiden. But a very, persistent Tipper would have none of it, so she went around the bed and took a small bottle of pepper from her pocket. She laced Hillary’s pillow with it. Within seconds, Hillary was sniffing oddly, her nose itchy from the pepper. Finally, Hillary sneezed out the bits of pepper that were stuck on her nose. _Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!_ Tipper’s dirty (and spicy) trick finally woke the sleeping Princess.

“Tipper, why did you do that?” Hillary whimpered as she got up from the bed, rubbing her nose red.

Tipper was giggling. “I’m sorry, Princess. You are pretty hard to wake up, and I didn’t want to dump cold water on you”.

Hillary sighed. “I’m so tired. I wouldn’t be this exhausted if I was not obliged to watch the competition all day”.

“But Princess, you had the opportunity to rest yesterday. Queen Dorothy had asked permission from your father for you to take the day off,” Tipper said. “Besides, you would have slept early if you didn’t linger in the library with Prince Bill”

Hillary’s eyes widened in horror. “What...how...?”

The handmaiden was still giggling. “I am sorry, Princess. I was going to do some cleaning in the library before I went to bed, but I saw that you and the Prince were occupied so...”

Hillary pulled Tipper next to her, panicking. She grasped Tipper’s hands and kissed them like a servant to her mistress.

“Princess! What are you doing?” exclaimed a flustered Tipper. “You’re not supposed to kiss my hand! You are my Mistress!”. Tipper went on to kiss Hillary’s hand too but the latter would not let the former.

“Please, Tipper,” Hillary begged desperately, her face filled with fear. “Please do not tell anyone what you saw in the library. If anyone finds out – if my father finds out – Prince Bill will be executed for sure.”.

“Oh! Well...of course Princess. I will take your secret to the grave”

Hillary sighed in relief. Tipper was the kind of person anyone could depend on. She had known Tipper ever since they were little girls and Hillary only had good words to say about Tipper’s character.

“Thank you, Tipper. I am in your debt”.

Tipper smiled. “You don’t have to thank me. I understand the feeling of being in love, Princess"

Hillary smirked. “Like with General Al?”

* * *

 Hillary took her seat in the dais reserved for her family. There were less competitors in the jousting event, but the public enthusiasm was higher. After all, the entire event would be longer than archery, and the audience would get to see smashed lances and competitors falling off from their horses. 

As she arrived, her mother and her brothers warmly greeted her, but her father remained still. Typical Hugh. Hillary walked towards her father and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. He was as still as a stone, but it did not bother Hillary a bit. She wanted nothing to do with him after what he did to John. 

When the crowds have finally gathered in the coliseum and everybody had settled down, the crier stepped up and made a few remarks to the audience. 

"Good morning! Today, in the second day of the royal games in pursuit of Princess Hillary's hand, we are having the jousting competition, where our 31 remaining princes battle each other in their lances and horses."

The crowed erupted in applause. Everybody liked to witness a good jousting match.

"If you will notice, there are an odd number of participants left in the competition, which means that one of them will not have someone to face against in this even. Therefore, the games committee, headed by King Hugh, has decided to implement a special rule regarding this extraordinary circumstance, which will make the competition a little interesting". 

Hillary furrowed her eyebrow. She did not like this one bit.

"Out of the 31 remaining participants, the committee randomly chose a contestant who will automatically advance to the final round. He will then be the first to fight one of the two men who will win the jousting event. Whoever wins that match will face the other victor of the jousting event, and the winner of that  match will be declared as Princess Hillary's betrothed!"

The crowd chattered with excitement. They were eager to hear the name of the lucky competitor. Hillary, however, met this surprise decision with disgust. She looked at her father, who was already staring at her, and threw a scowl at his direction. 

"And so," the crier said, "it is time to reveal the name of the lucky prince!"

The wait for the announcement was met with a drum roll. Hillary found it unnecessary and frankly, undignified. But it seemed to have an opposite effect on the crowd. The spectators held their breath as the envelope containing the name of the lucky contestant was handed to the announcer. 

"The name of the prince who will advance to the final is..." the announcer opened the envelope in front of the crowd, " ...is Sir John Kerry of Terra!"

The crowd roared in delight. The Terran audience loved the prospect of their Princess being married to a compatriot. For the first time that day, Hillary's emotions were with the audience. She too was delighted that John would advance in the final, albeit for a very different reason. 

Up until then, Hillary hadn't reconciled her feelings regarding Bill and John. There was no doubt in her mind and heart that she wanted Bill to win, but she didn't want John to die either. And lately, Hillary felt that John had been acting strangely around Bill, and vice versa. Hillary thought that John might have an inkling about her and Bill, and she perfectly understood John's dislike of Bill. But Bill's dislike of John totally made no sense.

_Or did it?_

For the first time, Hillary entertained the possibility that John had feelings for her. Looking back, John’s recent actions seemed to have manifested something to that effect. He was looking at her like they way Bill did, as if she was the most beautiful woman to had ever been born. Hillary heard that he had shown incredible dedication to his training after he was selected to compete for her hand. And just the day before, he seemed like he was about to tell Hillary something of utmost importance, if only Bill and Al didn’t interrupt them at the gazebo.

Hillary buried her face in self-reproach. How could she have missed the signs? If only she was more sensitive of John’s actions and feelings, she could have seen this earlier. Now that her heart and mind belonged to Bill, this was sure to be devastating to John. After all, he was by her side ever since they were little children. She feared that her mistake would spell the end of their dear friendship.

Her thoughts were broken when she faintly heard John’s name being mentioned by the announcer. She quickly looked up and saw him smiling and waving in front of a jubilant crowd. Hillary caught his eye, and she gave him a single nod, coupled with a sad smile. She felt shame and guilt creep into her body as John flashed her his most euphoric smile.

* * *

John was perplexed by Hillary's strange reaction. She didn't seem to be too happy when they caught each others’ eye after the announcement. Was she really favoring that Prince from the Moon? 

Hurt and confused, John immediately went to his private tent to rest and think. His best friend was becoming more and more distant, and he needed to ponder his next move. 

But John was given another thing to occupy his mind with when he found a small roll of parchment sitting next to his pile of clothes. He opened the parchment and it read: 

_**Be wary. The rules are never fair.** _

* * *

Eaten alive by her guilt, Hillary excused herself under the guise of a headache and proceeded to her tent, where she found a small bed. She rushed to the bed and cried, burying her face on the pillow. 

What had she gotten herself into?

She never wanted any of this. She never wanted to be forced into an arranged marriage. She certainly didn't want her best friend dead. And now that she realized that John probably had feelings for her, it made everything a thousand times more complicated. She could not live with herself if Bill won her hand while John was sent to his death, his heart broken beyond repair. 

John did not deserve any of this. He did not deserve to have his heart broken by his best friend, and certainly he did not deserve to die by her hand. If John ended up dead, she didn't know how she could be happy, even with Bill. All her life, it was John who was her companion, her adviser, her confidante. They shared everything: their happiness, their despair, their frustration, their anger. A life without John would draw a deep hole in her heart, always hollow, never to be filled  

In the middle of her sobs, Hillary turned her head and saw another roll of parchment, similar to the one she found on her bedroom days ago. It rested on top of a small table, next to a jug of water. Intrigued, she stood up from the bed and opened the parchment. It was thicker that the first one she had. Hillary darted her eyes on the first line of the letter: 

_**We know that the Prince of the Moon and the Knight will end up dead.** _

Hillary instantly crumpled the letter and threw it forcefully on the bed. Her heart beat twice as fast as panic rose in her chest, her breaths shallow. Who would send such things to her? Were they trying to scare her? And why her? Unlike her father or her future husband, she had no power to wield. She was but a pretty face whose only duty was to be married and produce heirs. 

She paced back and forth across the tent, thinking hard. She debated whether to tell anyone about this, but to whom?  Her father would certainly not believe a word she would say. Her mother would likely believe her story, but she would also turn to her father for help. She contemplated telling Bill or John, but the message would surely upset them and they would be only be more protective of her, further deepening her guilt. 

"Princess!" Hillary jumped as Tipper opened the flap of the tent and sighed her relief after she found her mistress. "Thank goodness, you are just in here. Your father has been looking for you!"

"I see," Hillary wiped the tears from her face. 

"Oh my, you look terrible!" Tipper gasped. The handmaiden entered the tent and immediately attended the Princess. 

"Sit, Your Highness. Water should be of help," Tipper rushed to pour water into a cup and handed Hillary the drink. 

"Thank you," Hillary responded gratefully as she sat on the bed, the crumpled parchment forgotten. 

"Do you need some rest? I can tell your mother..."

Hillary shook her head. "It's alright. I just needed to breathe. The heat is talking a toll on my health. I am surprised that no prince has fainted from exhaustion yet," she lied. 

“What is that next to your lap, Princess?” Hillary noticed that Tipper was looking her discarded parchment.

“Oh that’s...nothing,” Hillary quickly took the paper and crumpled it more.

Tipper wasn’t buying the Princess’s excuse. “Your Highness, if you need someone to talk to, I am just here”.

All of a sudden, Hillary broke down into heaving sobs. For some reason, the heavens sent Hillary an unlikely ally: Tipper. After the maid had caught her being with Bill and had sworn to protect her secret, Tipper was the only person in the world she could confide her troubles to.

“Oh Tipper,” Hillary wept, “I don’t know what to do. I do not want my best friend or my lover to die. I could not bear to live with myself if one of them did. On top of that, it seems John is secretly harboring affections for me even though my heart belongs to Bill. He will be devastated if he finds out about me and Bill. And those were before I found this awful parchment.

Tipper sat beside Hillary and rubbed the Princess’s back. The handmaiden took the letter from Hillary’s hand. “May I read it?”

Hillary nodded, sniffing.

Tipper unfolded the parchment and gasped.

“Oh, dear. This is terrible,” Tipper lamented.

“I know. I was so upset that I threw it away,” Hillary said.

Tipper was still reading the letter. “Hold on, Princess. There is still something else written in here”.

Hillary dried her tears and immediately grabbed the parchment from Tipper:

_**We know that the Prince of the Moon and the Knight will end up dead.** _

_**We do not want to stir fear in your heart, Princess, but we need to warn you. The competition is a just a grandiose spectacle to cover a very inconvenient truth: Your father has already chosen your husband, and it is neither the Prince of the Moon or your esteemed Knight.** _

_**If you wish to know more, head to the forest behind the coliseum. Go to the waterfalls where the hunters stop to quench their thirst.** _

_**We will be waiting for you.** _

Hillary had every urge to go, but she feared that this was a trap. “What if the people who wrote this letter wished to assassinate me?”

Tipper gently took the letter from Hillary’s hand and read it. “This is frightening. How did they know about you and Prince Bill?”

Hillary shook her head. “I don’t know. But I want to find out what else they have to say.”

“Princess!” Tipper exclaimed, aghast. “Do not go! If you do, you could be killed!”

“Better me than Bill or John,” she declared boldly as she stood up. “Besides, if I die, the competition is over. My father cannot kill them, and no marriage will ensue”.

“Please, Princess, think about this first,” Tipper implored.

“No, Tipper. My decision is final,” Hillary overruled. “If my life would be the price for stopping my father’s sinister plans, then so be it.

* * *

Hillary descended to the forest alone. Tipper insisted that she come, but Hillary ordered her to remain behind, in case her father went to look for her. The handmaiden told everyone that Hillary had gone sick and wished to go to bed. Tipper locked Hillary’s room so that no one could easily discover their lie. Hillary managed to escape the prying eye of the guards by dressing herself in handmaiden’s clothes and covered herself with a hooded cloak, in the guise of going to market. Tucked inside her cloak was her sword, secretly given to her by her mother for her thirteenth birthday.

Hillary quickly headed to the waterfall, as ordered by the letter. As she made her journey towards the waterfall, she felt she was being followed. She looked around every now and then to see if there were assassins hidden in the trees or in the bushes, but somehow, they eluded her. There was no way that she was alone in the forest. In the middle of her journey, she heard rustling sounds behind her. She was sure it was no animal, so she grasped her sword from inside her cloak. She didn’t release her grip since then.

One she was in the waterfall, Hillary found the place empty. There were no signs of life, save for the fish that swam on the water. She looked around again. There was really no one else besides her. Everything in her training told her that this was a trap, so she pulled her sword and prepared to fight.

She turned around, her sword in her hands. Her eyes furiously darted left and right, her ears picking up the faintest of sounds like a lion searching for prey. One wrong move and it could be all over for her. She needed to be fast, and she needed to be precise.

Hillary heard a faint rustle of leaves a couple of feet behind her. Faster than lightning, she twirled around and swung her sword, hitting the blade of another sword. Her assailant was also dressed in a hooded cloak, and Hillary couldn’t see their face. But judging from the small frame and the sly movements, Hillary surmised that her opponent was a woman.

Hillary struck her opponent left and right, switching her sword hands every so often thanks to her extensive skill in double-armed combat. Her opponent, however, was not used to switching left and right. Nevertheless, Hillary’s opponent was skilled enough to remain locked in battle with an obviously superior fighter. However, Hillary’s speed and cunning triumphed, as she found an opening to crouch down and knock her opponent off her feet. Once her opponent was down, Hillary grabbed the latter’s sword and straddled the fallen fighter, crossing the swords on her neck.

“I am Hillary, the Princess of Terra. I command you to reveal yourself!” Hillary ordered her opponent forcefully, pushing the swords further into her neck.

Her opponent obliged without complaint. She revealed herself to be a beautiful, slender woman, with dark brown eyes that could draw fear in men’s hearts. Her hair was chopped short. It was shorter than most women’s but longer than most men’s.

“Your fighting skills are excellent, Princess,” the woman commended, smiling as she gasped for breath. Hillary was surprised at how soft her voice was. If she was to be honest with herself, she was envious of her opponent’s voice. She wasn’t expecting that a ruthless fighter loud have such soft, lovely voice.

“My name is Truthteller,” the woman said. “And despite our rather combative greeting, I have come in peace”.

“Give me one reason to believe you,” Hillary demanded. “Tell me why I should not kill you”

“I know who your father chose to be your husband,” Truthteller said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys were freaking out about the prospect of Hillary and Donald getting married but I am going to touch that subject for quite a while. So...sorry!
> 
> I'll indulge you guys in a mini-game: Can you guess who Truthteller is? She's a real person in US politics. Her name will be officially revealed but there's no harm in dropping it early unofficially. LOL. If you guessed it right, I'll take your requests for this fic (any fluff that you want to see happen? Any character that you want to include? Spoilers...hmmm I'mm think about it if I'll give spoilers.)
> 
> As always, thanks for your feedback. I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you do because this is my favorite so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT. If you are uncomfortable with this, skip the part in between the (******).

“Who is it then?” Hillary pressed the swords harder into Truthteller’s neck, the blades almost touching the latter’s skin. Hillary held her breath, her heart beating twice as fast.

 If I tell you, will you remove these swords from my neck?” Truthteller asked.

 Hillary nodded. “On my honor as the Princess”.

“Alright,” Truthteller breathed.  “Your father chose the Prince of Mars to be your betrothed.”

Hillary threw her head back and laughed hysterically. There was no way she could believe that her father chose that incapable, insufferable prince. The man was too stupid to even bring his own bow, let alone fire more arrows than the number stubby fingers in his hands. Hillary’s toe had more courage and cunning than Prince Donald had in his entire body.

“This is hilarious,” Hillary said, still laughing. “You say you are Truthteller? I say you are a liar. Do you expect me to believe that what you said had any once of truth in it?”

“Then tell me. How can you explain Prince Donald ending up in a group of very poor archers? Somehow, he managed to get past the archery event. If he were to be group against any of the other princes still remaining today, I am sure Prince Donald would not survive,” said Truthteller.

Hillary was not ready to concede yet, but Truthteller made a lot of sense.

“Prince Donald is probably jousting as we speak. You can bet that he will be one of the three remaining men to survive this day. Sir John Kerry is one. Prince Donald is another. You could only pray that Prince Bill is the third”.

Upon hearing Bill’s name, Hillary’s hand involuntarily pressed further, causing Truthteller to hold her breath and stiffen under the blades of the swords.

“Speak another ill word on Prince Bill…,” Hillary threatened.

“I do not speak ill of him, Princess,” Truthteller begged for air. “All I’m saying is that we could only hope that his skill will triumph over his challengers. The Prince is virtuous. His or Sir John’s victory will be a great foil to your father’s plan”.

Hillary relaxed her grip on the swords. “What will my father’s plan be?”

“He thinks Prince Donald is easy to manipulate,” Truthteller explained, “your father thinks he could control Mars too before he dies. Prince Donald, on the other hand, is having legitimacy issues in Mars because he is a bastard, like Prince Bill is. Unlike Prince Bill, there are serious doubts if he is indeed the son of the King of Mars, that is why he is hellbent to prove himself to his kingdom and to the rest of the universe, even if it means colluding with your corrupt father”.

Hillary acknowledged to herself that she believed Truthteller’s story, but she needed to draw out more information from her. She withdrew the swords a little more from Truthteller’s neck, but they were still close enough to gut the latter’s life if need be.

“If I believe you,” Hillary said, “what do you plan to do then?”

“My comrades and I have been spying on you for decades,” Truthteller confessed, “we think that your birth and subsequently, your marriage, will give us a breakthrough in toppling the tyrannical rule of the monarchy”.

The phrase  _tyrannical rule of the monarchy_  got Hillary’s attention. It seemed that the group Truthteller was working with had the same beliefs and principles that she had.

“What will you have me do?” Hillary asked.

“Fake your death so that the competition will grind to a halt,” Truthteller urged Hillary. “If you are gone, no marriage will ensue. The law clearly states that once you turn sixteen, you and your brothers will lose their rights to the throne and your husband will the successor. But what if there will be no husband?  It will put the monarchy in crisis.”

Hillary was incredibly tempted to follow Truthteller. However, she thought it was insane to break away from her father immediately. What Truthteller was asking of her was treason. If the monarchy would fall, then without a good leader, Terra would open itself up to potential threats from outside forces. Terra was only as strong as the people who lead it.  

Hillary completely withdrew the swords from Truthteller’s neck and stood up so that the latter could compose herself. Hillary threw Truthteller’s sword to the ground and left without another word.

“Princess! Come back! Please!” Truthteller yelled at Hillary.

Hillary did not respond. Instead, she kept walking back to the palace, tears streaming from her eyes.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Hillary returned to her seat in the dais, still distraught by what Truthteller said. She lied to her father that she had gotten herself some sleep. But in reality, it was far from it. Hillary didn’t know how she could even sleep at night after she became privy to the most inconvenient truth the hovered above them all.

Truthteller’s warnings did come into fruition. Prince Donald had indeed survived the first round of jousting matches and would become one of the three men who would compete in the sword fighting event. Hillary felt sick she watched the entire spectacle unfold before her. This was all but a show, and Prince Donald was going to be the successor to her father’s throne.

Hillary was so wallowed in agony that she did not notice that Bill was looking at her from the other end of the arena, where he was preparing to mount his horse. He too looked distraught, and Hillary sensed that it must had been because of her, as she had been feeling and looking grim ever since got back from the forest. Hillary put on a brave face and sent the sweetest smile that she could muster. She must have done a good job to mask her emotions as Bill beamed back at her, his eyes twinkling, before putting his helmet on. Al handed his Prince the lance as Bill rode his horse and kicked the beast’s side gently, ready for the final jousting match.

Bill’s opponent for the final round was Prince Marco of Saturn, a young, charismatic Prince with too much ambition and less accomplishment. Hillary had heard about him. She thought he was ahead of himself most of the time. But according to chatter from the maids, he was a damn good jouster. This made her feel uneasy, if not already. She would probably die if Bill lost this match.

Princes Bill and Marco moved towards the center of the arena as the final match was announced. Hillary’s sweat began to cool in the middle of the scorching heat as she tried to loosen her death grip on the arms of her seat. Her face was as pale as ghost. Queen Dorothy seemed to have noticed her daughter’s distress so she offered her a cup of wine. Hillary politely refused, focusing her attention to the current match.

Hillary held her breath as the princes began hurdling towards each other at breakneck speed, their horses galloping faster and faster. Hillary wanted to close her eyes as the men lowered their lances and took aim, but she managed to keep them open as Bill's lance shattered with a sickening crack against Prince Marco's breastplate. Prince Marco's tip broke off of Bill's chest. Hillary let her eyes stray from Bill long enough to see that he had been awarded points.

Hillary closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She felt her breaths loosen a bit, but her chest was still tight.

Prince Marco got back onto his horse. Bill was already on his side of the arena.

Hillary’s heart raced. If Bill could unhorse Prince Marco again, then the match would be over.

The knights set up for the second round. Hillary wasn't sure if she could take much more of this.

The men rode towards each other and clashed for a second time. Hillary almost cried out when Prince Marcos's lance shattered against Bill's breastplate. This time, Bill’s lance did not shatter, his tip breaking against Prince Marco's armor. Hillary trembled slightly. The men were tied; now, a third round be necessary to determine the winner.

Hillary held her breath as the men raced towards each other for the final time. Everyone in the arena was leaning forward, all eyes watching the princes intently as they raced towards each other. There was no sound but the galloping of hooves. The men clashed once more, and this time the Prince Marco was unseated and thrown to the ground with the splinters of Bill's shattered lance.

More than anything in the world, Hillary wanted to leap out of her seat and cheer. She wanted to join the amazed crowd in their applause, but she could not. She looked down and bit her lip to keep herself from cheering joyfully.

As Bill rode towards the dais, Hillary steeled herself for his brilliant smile and the twinkling secret in his eyes. But as Bill rode by, he did not remove his helmet and smile or bow his head to her. He did not acknowledge anyone on the dais. Instead, he rode back to his men.

When he reached his guards, Bill slid off his horse's back. He pulled off his helmet, gasping in fresh air. His hair was matted with sweat, his face shining and pale. He clenched his eyes shut, and the expression on his face silenced his men's cheers.

“Get me to a doctor," Bill groaned.

"What's wrong?" Al asked, his eyes wide.

Bill lowered the shield he'd been holding over his breast plate. The men grimaced as they saw that the tip of the Prince Marco's lance had broken through Bill's armor. Blood was drizzling out of the wound, and Bill's left arm was shaking. Al and another of Bill’s men threw their arms around him and helped him out of the arena.

A young page appeared on the dais. He approached the king and bowed deeply. "My lord, I have word from the doctors."

"The doctors?" King Hugh repeated, turning to the young boy.

"My lord, the Prince of the Moon was injured during the joust," the page said. "The doctors are treating him now."

Wave after wave of dizziness rolled over Hillary, and she felt certain that she would either faint or vomit if it didn't stop. She clenched her eyes shut, trying desperately to steady herself.

Thankfully, Tipper was in the dais when the news of Bill’s injury reached them. Hillary desperately searched for her handmaiden. She gripped Tipper’s hand mercilessly and hissed, “I have to go to Bill!”

Tipper nodded, “Leave it to me, Princess”.

Tipper pushed herself in front of the king and bowed. “My king, perhaps I can be of service to the doctors? Besides, the Princess still looks faint after her rest. It might be good if a doctor sees her”.

King Hugh gave Hillary and Tipper permission to go to the doctor’s tent. When they arrived, they found Bill and his men on one side of the tent. Hillary almost launched herself towards her injured lover, but Tipper tightened her grip and stopped her from doing something foolish.

Bill was lying down, eyes closed. They had removed his armor, and Hillary almost fainted when she saw the lance tip protruding from his bare chest. Blood had been wiped away from the wound, but it had obviously been done in hast. There were still trails of blood on his skin. Al and the rest of Bill’s men saw her coming, and she stood beside the cot, forcing herself not to take his hand.

“Are you alright?” Hillary whispered.

“I am now,” Bill opened his eyes and gazed at her beautiful blue ones. “Do not worry about me. I’ll be fine”.

Hillary nodded. Hillary knew that her reaction was just for show. She did not want to ruin his moment. She took his hand and squeezed it, not letting go until the doctors removed the splinters that were buried in his chest.

* * *

After the jousts, only three men left competing for Hillary’s hand: Bill, John and Prince Donald. According to tradition, the princes remaining before the sword fight would be allowed to spend an entire day with the Princess. Hillary looked forward to her time with John and Bill, as she missed them both. Hillary wanted to throw herself in Bill’s arms and be engulfed in his warmth. Oh how loved she felt. Meanwhile, Hillary wanted to catch up with her best friend and finally discuss the true nature of their relationship. She would also have to tell John about her and Bill.

Hillary was least looking forward to her day with Prince Donald. Unfortunately, he was chosen to be the first one to spend time with the Princess. Hillary winced when her mother told her that Prince Donald would come first, but in hindsight, Hillary thought that it was the for the best. After all, whatever unpleasant experience she would have with Prince Donald would certainly be eclipsed by very pleasant ones with Bill and hopefully, John.

On the day that Hillary was to meet with Prince Donald, she chose her most modest dress. She suddenly felt possessive of her body. She did not want Donald laying his stubby fingers on her skin, especially the ones Bill touched. She did not want anything from him. Hillary thought she would suffocate for just breathing the air he breathed. She felt that if he touched even the slightest amount of skin in her hand, she would become filthy. She contemplated wearing gloves, but her father might force her to discard them.

When she went down for breakfast, she was disappointed but not surprised to see Prince Donald eating breakfast with the rest of family. He was sitting at her father’s right hand side, where her mother used to sit. The left hand side was empty. That was where Hillary presumed she would sit. Her mother sat on the chair next to her designated seat while her brothers were on the end of the table.

Hillary sat on the empty chair between her mother and father. She could feel Prince Donald’s intense stare burn her covered skin. She squirmed under his heated glare, but not in a good way. Her stomach churned continuously. Just being the room with Prince Donald was a very excruciating experience for Hillary. What she felt with Donald was the exact opposite of what she felt with Bill. If this was the kind of torture she had to endure just being a few feet away, Hillary could not imagine how she would feel if their distance closed to a few inches.

“Princess Hillary is very pretty, very pretty,” Donald complimented. “I am sure she will not regret it if Prince Donald wins”.

Hillary almost spit the milk that she was drinking from her cup. Did...did Donald just referred to himself in the third person?

King Hugh laughed. “I sure hope so. You are a very fine young man, Prince Donald. I am sure that you will be a great husband to my daughter and a good king of Terra”.

Hillary could not disagree more with that assessment. She wondered if her father even saw the blunder Donald made during the archery event. And she wasn’t even referring to his dismal score in the competition.

The disgusting love affair between her father and Donald continued throughout breakfast. Hillary almost thought that Donald was competing for her father’s hand, but she suddenly remembered that Donald did snatch Hugh’s affection and loyalty, and not in a good way.

After their breakfast, Donald asked Hillary to play a game of croquet. Hillary knew how to play it, as it was a popular sport among royals and aristocrats from different kingdoms, but she was never really fond of it. She preferred equestrian sports, sword fighting or swimming. But Donald was different. He loved croquet, and he was too eager to drag her to play with him.

Hillary became uninterested the within the first fifteen minutes of the game. While Hillary couldn’t care less if she won or not, Donald took his time figuring out how he would have the best shot. As Hillary observed Donald, she realized that the man only cared about winning. He wanted to win, bur not necessarily caring what he would win. He liked the idea of winning, as if he could get merit for every possible victory he got. Like in this game of croquet where he handily won over Hillary (because of her lack of enthusiasm), Donald wasted no time boasting to her maids that he must have been a spectacular croquet player to beat their princess in a seemingly competitive match.

The croquet match was the lightest part of Hillary’s day with Donald. After a dull game, the day was followed with immense discomfort and intense loathing at the man who was bribing his way into marrying her. Hillary could not believe the disrespect for women that this man had been accustomed to doing every day. When Hillary was talking to one of Terra’s knights, Donald hovered behind her possessively, sometimes invading her personal space. When Hillary tried to make a simple conversation with him (which she immediately regretted) Donald would tend to cut her off and explain things to her as if she was a five year-old. It annoyed Hillary a lot. She was a smart woman, and the last thing she wanted was to be treated like a simpleton, because she was far from being one.

 _Bill or John never talked to me like this_ , Hillary sighed.

The night has fallen, and Hillary and Donald were alone inside the halls of the palace. Donald was considerate enough to walk her to the library where she told him she would stay before retiring to bed. Donald was insisted that he walk her to her bedroom, but Hillary stood her ground. She did not want him anywhere near her private quarters. Besides, the front of her bedroom was special to her, as it was the place where she and Bill first kissed. She did not want Donald to defile the place sacred to her heart.

“This was a fun day. I had a lot of fun. Did you have fun?” Donald said.

Hillary forced a smile. “I did, thank you”

“I am glad,” Donald patted her on the back. She cringed at his touch.

******

Suddenly, she felt Donald forcefully push her towards the wall. His lips ravaged hers, his tongue forcing her lips to give him entrance. His small, stubby fingers gripped her waist as if she was a piece of furniture. Hillary tightly shut her eyes and turned her face away from him, but she was cornered and had nowhere else to go. His arms enclosed her body, making it impossible for her to escape. Tired by her resistance to his kissed, Donald went from her mouth to her neck, where he licked and sucked her skin. Before Donald could make his mark on her, she hooked her leg behind his thigh and gripped it tightly. Donald thought she was submitting to his will, so he held her tighter. But the very cunning Hillary had other plans. She used her weight, turn them around and she twisted Donald out of his hold on her. Once she was free, she toppled Donald and they were on the floor, with she overpowering him. She crouched on the floor and locked Donald’s neck in her arms, making it impossible for him to breathe.

******

“Let me go, you whore,” Donald choked.

Hillary locked her arm tighter. “Say that again, you bastard”

“You...whore...”

She squeezed Donald further, his face red. “Say that again!” she screeched.

“Please...let...me...go...,” Donald was already coughing.

Hillary loosened her grip on the prince. Donald got up from the floor, gasping for air.

“I now know why your father resents you so much,” Donald gasped, rubbing his neck gingerly.

Hillary cracked her knuckles before punching Donald in the nose and walking out on him unceremoniously.

“Prince Donald, I think it’s evident that if I will fight for my freedom against you, I will win without breaking a sweat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys skipped the part in between the ******, what happened was that Donald tried to kiss Hillary but she wrestled him and overpowered him. 
> 
> I felt like a psychic because I wrote this scene of Hillary wrestling Donald a few days ago and now, Donald's tweeting gifs of him wrestling CNN. Hahahaha. Maybe Hillary should ascend the throne in here? LOLJK. 
> 
> Also, any of you guys are wondering, Truthteller is...former Deputy AG Sally Yates. ^_^. We'll see more of her soon. 
> 
> I hope you guys aren't depressed with this chapter. Don't worry, Bill and Hilly will have their date in the next chapter. 
> 
> Again, thank you for the feedback!
> 
> P.S. I could not think of any game that is similar to golf besides croquet. But yeah, you know why. Hahahaha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got promoted? LOL. I am so happy that I am dropping this one day early. Hahahaha.

Hillary told no one about Donald’s attempt to kiss her, except for Tipper, who was horrified. Tipper offered to tell her fellow maids to that they would spread the story around the palace, but Hillary said no. She felt that her father would only see this as her attempt to express her obvious dislike for Prince Donald.

The next day, Hillary saw Donald talking to her father with his nose on a bandage. She did not stop to listen to their conversation, but she did hear Donald telling him that he fell on his bed the previous night because of nightmares. Hillary tried very hard to suppress her laughter, which she found very difficult because of the ridiculousness of his excuse. If indeed it was true that Donald fell off his bed because of a nightmare, Hillary still found it funny. She herself stopped falling off the bed from her nightmares since she was seven.

The day after her engagement with Donald was supposed to be with Bill. And after her terrible day, he very much looked forward to being with him.

When she went down for breakfast, she was not surprised that Bill was not in the table, unlike Donald. The seating arrangements were back to normal, and they empty chair for her was now on her mother’s left. Hillary was thankful for this small blessing. She did not have to sit next to her father.

Breakfast was surprisingly uneventful, save for her father’s announcement that Bill would be waiting for her at the stables. Hillary was surprised that her father did not object to Bill bringing her for a horseback ride. She was secretly pleased that she would get to spend time with Bill away from the palace. However, her father would not just let her get away unsupervised.

“Tipper will come with you,” King Hugh said with finality. “And General Al too. I have asked them to come to protect you and Prince Bill”.

When her father said “protect”, Hillary knew that he meant it as surveillance on her and Bill. Lucky for Hillary, her father chose to ask Tipper, the only handmaid who knew about her and Bill. Hillary presumed that her father asked Bill to bring his own escort. She just hoped that Al would protect their secret the way Tipper did.

At the back of her head, Hillary thought that Al would be glad to know that Tipper would be joining them.

When Hillary got to her bedroom to change into her riding habit, Tipper was already there. The handmaid was already wearing her own riding habit. In Tipper’s hands was a neatly folded silk cloth.  

“What is that in your hands, Tipper?” Hillary asked.

Tipper handed Hillary the cloth. “This is from Prince Bill. He wants you to wear it for today”.

Hillary was touched by Bill’s gesture. He seemed to have planned their entire day, and it only made her love him more.

She unfolded the silk cloth and saw the most beautiful riding habit she had ever seen. Its color was similar to that of a pearl. It looked almost like a nightgown. It was thinner than of that of the other habits that she had been used to wearing, but it still covered her entire body. Hillary thought that the bottom part of the habit was a skirt, but the split in the middle suggests otherwise. She felt for the bottom of the habit and she realized that these were actually breeches that were tailored for a lady.  

“This...this is gorgeous,” Hillary stammered in awe.

“Prince Bill knows you hate to ride sidesaddle,” Tipper giggled.

“He does!” Hillary could not stop smiling.

“Look!” Tipper flipped the habit. On the other side was a hood attached on the back collar. “And this is also made of Lunar silk. It feels like silk but is as cool as cotton”.

“This is…this is amazing,” Hillary admired. It was everything that she ever desired for a habit. How did Bill know what she wanted?

Hillary quickly took off her clothes and wore the riding habit. Not only she looked absolutely stunning it in, it fit her perfectly like a glove. Hillary felt that this habit was made just for her.

As soon as everything was ready, Hillary and Tipper hurried to the stables, wasting not a single second for idle chatter or even for hellos from her brothers. When they reached the stables, they found Bill and Al already waiting for them.

Bill’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped the moment Hillary stepped foot on the stables. He…he was speechless. It was said a picture was worth a thousand words, but the picture of Hillary in the riding habit was worth an infinite more. Bill would have ran towards his girl and kissed her senseless. But with the prying eyes around them, he had to settle with small peck on her cheek.

“Prince Bill,” Hillary greeted him, blushing.

“I am pleased to be with you today, Princess,” said Bill. “Pleased” was an underestimation. His heart was leaping for joy.

Hillary took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Bill caught her by surprise by bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it. He held her breath as their eyes locked, drawn in their own world. Hillary imagined what it would be like if Bill became her husband. No more secrecy. Every day, he would kiss her and her lips. Every day, they would ride away from the palace, just the two of them. And one day, someday, she would give birth to his child.

But somewhere in her fantasies, an image of John being executed flashed in her mind.

 _No, not today_ , Hillary thought.  _Today is a day for Bill. No thoughts of John today._   

Hillary was about to get a horse from the stalls, Bill pulled her away. He led her to a stall where stood a large, magnificent horse. Hillary had never seen such breed. She was pure white, just like her riding habit. Its hair was as silky as hers was, as if it was brushed every day. Hillary stepped forward and admired the beautiful beast.

“She is beautiful,” Hillary said.

Bill chuckled. “And she’s yours. I realized that I came to your kingdom on your birthday and yet I haven’t given you a present. Happy birthday, Princess. I’m so sorry that your present came too late”.  

Hillary tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. Her eyes were almost glistening with pure joy. She turned to Bill and launched herself into his arms, not ever caring that there were other people around them. As she basked his in warmth, she felt him wince. The wound from the splintered lance was still fresh, and Hillary’s heart clenched in his pain. She pulled herself from him, her eyes showed the depth of her anguish.

“I’m sorry, Prince Bill,” said Hillary. “Your wound…”

“It’s alright,” Bill pulled her back and secretly kissed the top of her head. “I wear this wound as my badge of honor, as my proof that I am fighting for love”. He lowered down his head and whispered, “I love you Hillary”

Hillary breath hitched, her heart soaring as if it were in the clouds. She wanted to hear him say it again, again. There was no doubt he loved her and she loved him, but when her said it, it was purely magical.

“I love you too, Bill,” was her only response, and it was perfect.

The two separated before anyone could become suspicious of them. Bill called a stable boy to help them saddle the horse. Once the horse was ready, the stable boy pulled the horse out of the stall. Bill lifted Hillary up and helped her mount the horse. To no one’s surprise, Hillary opened her legs so that she was riding her horse like a man.

“So I was right, you don’t like sidesaddle,” Bill noted with a hint of amusement.

 Hillary shook her head. “I could not ride my horse in breakneck speed if I were.”

“I thought so. Maybe we can reach our destination faster,” Bill quipped.

Hillary giggled. Maybe they would.

On the stable next to Hillary’s, Bill pulled the handsome black horse in it. The beast was already saddled so he immediately mounted the horse, not wanting to delay their trip further.

“Where shall we go?” Hillary asked.

“I want the Princess to give me a tour of Terra, since I am a guest in her kingdom. Will she oblige?” Bill said. 

Hillary smiled. “Gladly”

Bill and Hillary left the stables with Al and Tipper following them not too far behind. They too were in horses. They set their destination to the sandy beaches. Hillary figured that Bill hadn't been into one. When Hillary told him that she wanted to go to the beach, Bill looked liked a little boy on his birthday. It turned out, Bill had always wanted to go the beaches of Terra and watch the sunsets there.

Once in a while during their ride towards the beach, Bill and Hillary would look behind their back and catch their two guardians engaging in their own romantic rendezvous.

“I always thought Al was very sentimental,” Bill mused.

“I knew it ever since Tipper called us for supper. I knew they could not keep their hands of themselves,” said a very enthusiastic Hillary.

“Al loves Tipper very much,” Bill said truthfully. “Ever since he met her, all that comes out of his mouth was Tipper’s name”.

“ _All that comes out of his mouth was Tipper’s name._ I wonder why,” Hillary giggled.

Bill didn’t understand what Hillary meant at first, but it took him a while to do so. When he did, his eyes widened. “That is every unbecoming of you, Princess. If I knew, a man had already touched you!”

Hillary steered her horse to get closer Bill and swatted his arm playfully. “I am still chaste, thank you very much!”

Bill lowered his head and whispered huskily in her ear. “Maybe before the night falls, you won’t be”.

His low, erotic voice sent chills to her spine and wetness to her legs. Hillary was too engrossed imagining that he was going to do with her that she did not notice that she was moving her hips against the saddle. Her faint motion did not escape Bill’s sharp eye. He secretly smirked at her _enthusiasm_.

But still, Bill wanted to indulge her. It was his turn to move closer. She was looking away, but Bill leaned down low enough that his face was right beside hers. When she turned to face him, she was pleasantly surprised as his warms lips greeted hers, capturing them in short, playful kisses.

“No, no, Bill. Not here,” Hillary pushed Bill away as she could not stop herself from giggling. “General Al and Tipper might see us”.

“We don’t have to worry about Al. He knows about us,” Bill said. “He is loyal to me. He will not tell anyone.”

“Well, then,” Hillary replied, relieved. “Just so you know, Tipper knows about us as well. She saw us kissing in the library”.

“Oh no,” Bill gasped.

“Don’t worry, my prince. She, like General Al, will not tell," Hillary assured her lover. "Our secret is safe with those two lovers, apparently".

Bill chuckled. "How odd is it that the two people to whom we entrust our secret are also lovers?"

"Oh, I am sure that they chose each other because of an entirely different reason, my love," Hillary grinned.

"I know. But of all people...them? It's just amazing," Bill awed.

"Just like us. We chose each other they way General Al and Tipper chose each other. It just so happens that we are prince and princess, bound to...," Hillary's voice trailed of as Truthteller's warning rang in her head, her eyes looking at the distance.

"What is it, my love?" Bill became concerned at Hillary's sudden silence.

_Not now, Hillary. There is another time for that. Today, Bill is your universe. Only Bill._

Hillary shook her head, shrugging the worries away. "No, nothing. I am just in awe as you are" 

Bill wasn't convinced that she was telling the truth, but he dropped the subject anyway.

When they reached the sandy beaches, Bill and Al looked at the beautiful scenery with awe. The travelers were right. The beaches of Terra were stunning. Bill took a deep breath and savored the warm sea breeze. He got down from his horse and removed his boots. When his feet touched the smooth sand, it felt like a dream come true.

"So this is what sand feels like," Bill reached down and scooped a handful of sand, watching the small granules being blown by the soft breeze.

"Yes it is," Hillary got down from her horse and removed her boots as well. "You can make castles from sand too".

"You can?" Bill sounded like an overly excited young boy.

"Of course. My mother and I used to build sand castles when I was young. Do you want build one?"

"I'd love to!"

Hillary sat down with Bill and taught him how to make a sand castle. Al and Tipper, meanwhile, were chasing each other not too far from where Bill and Hillary was. The prince and princess became engrossed in building the sand structure. As they were enjoying their quest to build a sand castle, Bill felt that his attire as too excessive for the beach, so he took off his shirt so that his upper body was naked.

Hillary could not help but steal a glimpse on his delicious body. The sight of the bandage over Bill’s wound made her heart clench, but the desire overwhelmed the guilt that she felt. She tried very hard to be modest and keep her desires to herself, but her lustful self kept taking over. Bill, of course, noticed her curious glances, stoking his ego.

After a while, Hillary too found her clothes to be excessive and troublesome for the beach. Following Bill’s lead, she took off her riding habit. Underneath the habit were her undergarments, which were now visible for Bill to feast his eyes on. Now, the roles were reversed. It was Bill’s turn to be tormented by her luscious body – the tight crevice of her breasts, her tiny waist and her wide hips. Her thighs and legs were as smooth as porcelain. Bill was so engrossed with her body that had a strange fear that the sand might hurt Hillary’s skin.

Bill and Hillary found it challenging to build the sand castle they wanted, but nevertheless, they did. And they enjoyed every single second of it. There were mud fights involved. When they became too dirty from the mud, Bill carried Hillary into the shore where they washed other and kissed while their bodies were submerged in the salty waters. When they got bored of the water, they ran on the shore like little children. Once, Bill carried Hillary on his back and ran as fast as he could. While they were running on the shore, they saw Al and Tipper, just sitting by the shore and watching the sea push and pull against the wet sand.

When they got tired, Bill and Hillary returned to their unfinished sand castle. Bill was determined to build it so he got back to work. Hillary was amused by his obsession with sand castles, and she found it very adorable. Once the sand castle was done, the two admired their handiwork. It was not as beautiful as the ones Queen Dorothy used to make with Hillary, but they were proud of their job nevertheless.

As a matter of fact, they were so proud that it warranted a deep, long, languid kiss. Neither initiated it. It just...came. Both of them had the same thought at the exact same time, and the synchronization of their thoughts was deeply rewarded. It was a sensual dance of lips and tongue under the warm, orange skies. It felt...perfect. Both of them drained all the thoughts from their mind and let themselves lose control.

Hillary allowed herself to enjoy Bill’s touches. She felt his hand crawl from her jaw to the peaks of her breast. She pushed herself closer to him, wanting him more and more after each passing second. She knew that she was not his first, and she was deadly jealous of the woman who took his virginity. However, she was glad he was experienced. Every touch, every stroke, every caress sent her body on fire. There was nothing in her mind at that moment but the desire to make him hers.

Bill’s lips followed the trail his hands left. From her jaw, he drank the hollows of her throat, licking and nipping her sensitive skin. He had every desire to leave a mark but his fear for her safety was greater than his lustful urges. He simply planted a soft kiss on her neck, a reminder to himself that he had more to lose in the competition than anyone else would gain.

His mouth traveled down to her chest, inhaling the crevice of her breast. For quite sometime, he simply buried his face on her chest, dreaming on it as if it was a pillow. But Hillary’s impatient moans snapped him back to reality. Bill loved how fiery she was. Obliging to her demands, he uncovered her breasts and latched his mouth onto a hard, dusky nipple. Hillary moaned, drowning in bliss. She took his other hand and covered her other breast with it, urging him to pay attention to it too. And he did. He kneaded her breast as if it was a cat, causing her to purr like one. Her soft groans under his ministrations made the throbbing in his manhood unbearable.

Bill, wanting to taste more of her, removed all of her undergarments. For the first time, he was seeing all of her, and he liked what he was seeing. His eyes darkened, feasting on her body and painting it in his memory.

He leaned down and continued ravishing her with his mouth. He planted, light, soft kisses from her breast all the way down to the edge of her center, teasing her and driving her mad with need. His mouth purposely avoided her sensitive nub, adding to her frustration.

“Please, Bill. I can’t take it anymore,” Hillary begged.

Bill smirked in between her legs, loving her desperation. Finally, he gave in to her whims. He plunged into her and licked her like a sugar cube. He was rewarded by an erotic moan and an arch of the back, her palms gripping the fine sand. She was squirming under him, drunk in exquisite pleasure. She pushed her hips towards his tongue, wanting to take more of her. Getting her signal, Bill hastened his movements, determined to make her come. His tongue rubbed over her clit at such an exquisite angle that she began bucking wildly beneath before excruciating pleasure burned through her with the sweetest agony.

Hillary never felt this sated. She had always thought that her hand did a decent job. But she just learned that the tongue could do so much more. Or specifically, Bill’s tongue.

Bill watched his girl come down from her high, her eyes fluttering. After witnessing her come for the first time, he wanted to see her do it again. But this time, he wanted to join her as he could not bear to sustain the throbbing inside his breeches any longer.

Hillary watched Bill take off his clothes. Her mouth watered at the sight of his delicious body. He rubbed himself before running down his tip along the length of her entrance. Bill licked his lips in anticipation. He was one thrust away from paradise.

She shivered as she felt the his manhood glide in her opening. Yes. She was about to feel him. At that moment, there was no one in the universe who mattered to her but Bill.

But then, an image of Bill stabbing John with his sword thundered in her mind.

Hillary got up and pushed her Bill away, who was confused. In an instant, her desire had turned into fear and panic. A very worried Bill wrapped his arms around her. She clung unto him like the last piece of unbroken rope in a collapsing bridge.

“What is it, Hillary?” Bill asked, stroking her hair and kissing her temple.

“I...I can’t do it, Bill. I am so sorry,” Hillary’s voice started to crack.

“Why not? Are you afraid of what will happen to us?” he asked.

Hillary shook her head. “I...I can’t get him off my mind, Bill”

“Him?” It did not escape Bill’s notice.

She looked up to him, her teary eyes pleading. “John. I...I want you Bill. I do. I want you to win. I want you to be my husband, to be the father of my child, the grandfather of my grandchildren. But I cannot live with myself if John dies for our happiness. He doesn’t deserve any of this, Bill. He deserves to be happy as much as you and I”.

The mention on another man’s name, especially in the throes of their lovemaking, felt like a stab in Bill’s heart. No, much more than a stab. It felt like being stabbed in the heart by dagger and twisting it. The tears that fell on his eyes were the blood that oozed from that stab wound that threatened to stop his heart from beating.

Bill hardened his touch, determined to mask the hurt that she has deeply inflicted. Bill stood up and dressed Hillary. He put his clothes back on too. His fleshly frustration paled against the pain that threatened to numb him of all emotions.

“I am sorry, Hillary. I truly am. I...I will concede to Sir John. Victory is his,” Bill declared before mounting his horse, leaving Hillary weeping in the sand.

This was the worst sunset in Hillary’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I know this chapter is devastating in the end and I am sooooo sorry. The next chapter will mark the end of Part I of _Eagle_. You'll all get a a glimpse of what Part II will be like once I upload the tenth chapter. 
> 
> Again, huhuhuhu, sorry. But it's necessary to break them apart. I promise, this is all for the best. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

Bill slammed the door of his bedroom, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He collapsed into his bed as he closed his eyes, determined to wipe the memory of that day from his mind for good.

He did not send Hillary a riding habit that made her look absolutely divine. He did not go to the stables and gave her a horse as a late birthday present. He did not say I love you to her, and she did not say it back. They did not rode their horses to the beach. He did not see the Terran beaches for the first time. They did not make sand castles. They did not chase each other at the shore. He did not carry her to the waters and kissed her while their bodies were submerged. He did not carry Hillary in his back and ran as fast as he could in the fine sand.

They did not make love.

The last one was true, though. All because Hillary could not stop thinking about her best friend even in the middle of their passion. It just goes to show how deeply devoted she was to her best friend. It was supposed to be a day for them – just the two of them – and yet, her heart and mind seemed to be occupied by another man.

Perhaps he came into her life a little too late.

Bill never denied that he felt a pang of jealousy every time he saw Sir John with Hillary. After all, it was fairly obvious that he had harbored feelings for her. At first, he thought that she was into John, considering how affectionate she was to the knight. But those thoughts were completely demolished after Hillary declared her love for him, how she rushed into the doctor’s tent after he was hurt at the joust, how she never let go of his hand until he was alright. How she longed for him when he touched her.

It turned out, it was all but a facade.

All the while during their lovemaking, she had been thinking of the knight. Bill thought that he was the only one in her mind and in her heart, after all that they had been through. Their time together was short, but he never doubted the extent of her devotion to him every second she was with him.

That was, until earlier.

There was nothing more devastating for a man than his lady breathing the name of another man in the throes of their passion. To add insult to injury, she didn’t call the other man’s name by mistake. She wasn’t repentant that she did. She was only sorry that she could not continue their tryst, which Bill found quite insulting.

Bill sighed. He was so wrong. He had the mistake of thinking Hillary was a simpleton. She wasn’t. She was far from it. In fact, she was very complicated. Perhaps, she was too complicated for him to understand.

He regretted that he had fallen for her. If he didn’t, it would have been easy for him to hold on to his promise to her: to concede to Sir John. But somehow, there was a small part of him that urged him to fight for her until the last drop of his blood fell. There was this tiny voice screaming in his head, begging him to not give up on her, that she would be worth the pain and suffering, that she would be the spring to his life’s winter.

Maybe that tiny voice was the voice of his heart.

* * *

Hillary woke up the next day with tears staining her pillow. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying all night. She felt more miserable than when she woke up from her sixteenth birthday. Looking back, things were much simpler back then. When she woke up sixteen, she just had a father to hate and a fate to resent.

A few weeks later, she had a lover to weep for. A lover who might be dead in a couple of days.

* * *

Bill woke up with the sunlight blinding him, his mood no better than Hillary’s. He was supposed to train this day. But seeing that he was physically and emotionally exhausted from sobbing, Al decided to let Bill take a leave for the rest of the day. The final matches are to be held in the day after tomorrow, and Al wasn’t sure if Bill’s fire was totally extinguished. The Lunar general was confident of his best friend’s sword fighting skills, but he wondered if there was enough fierceness in him to win the competition, now that he had no longer any reason to fight.

Al wasn’t aware of Bill’s plans to concede and let John take his life in the arena. Bill kept his plan to himself, as he was sure Al will try everything to save his life. Bill was sure that nothing could convince him to change his mind. After all, he was prepared to die from the very beginning. He had no reason to pursue, until Hillary came. But his fantasies of a long, happy, life with her were all but a mirage.

For the past couple of hours, his rational mind was winning the battle against his wounded heart, his wounded heart that kept screaming that his happiness was with Princess Hillary, that she was his bright future, that his everything began and ended with her.

But this heart was weak after the heartbreak it sustained, that his decision to give up on Hillary came rather quickly.

And his decision to admit defeat was affirmed when he saw another roll of parchment, neatly placed on bedside table. Bill lazily reached for the parchment and read the anonymous message:

_**Conceding defeat is a deed of the noble. Winners are not always victors, but rather the people who recognize the victory in their actions.** _

Bill was puzzled by the cryptic message. But whatever it meant and whoever it came from, it did not sway his mind one bit.

His heart was already dead even though it was still beating.

\---

Hillary gently knocked on his father’s private study, devoid of any emotion. She had already decided that before Bill could concede, she would ask her father to spare the lives of the men dear to her by proposing marriage to Prince Donald. She hated to be complicit to her father’s sinister plans, but her mind was being overpowered by her bleeding heart. During breakfast, Hillary had asked her father for a private conversation, which he obliged. King Hugh invited Hillary to his private study so that they would be safe from prying ears and eyes.

“Come in,” her father’s voice said.

Hillary opened the door and saw her father gazing at the gardens from his window. Hillary could see the gazebo from her vantage point and she saw that John was already waiting for her there. She was supposed to see him today, so she hurried and laid out her proposal without further ado.

“Father, I wish to be married to Prince Donald,” Hillary declared.

King Hugh turned around to face her, stunned at the words that just escaped from her lips. “What has gotten to your rotten brain? You cannot just decide who to marry!”

Hillary was infuriated by his father’s feigned ignorance. She clenched her first so tight that her nails sank into her palms and tore the thick skin in it. Hillary should have expected it; she had almost forgotten how shrewd her father was.

“I know you wanted me to marry Prince Donald! You let John into the competition as your leverage against me!” Hillary yelled so furiously that she didn’t notice the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

“I know not what you speak of!” King Hugh denied further, indignant. “How dare you accuse me of such crimes when you have no proof!”

“I do not care!” Hillary was now sobbing openly. “Just let the other two competitors go! I do not want more bloodshed on my behalf!”

“We follow the rules Hillary! I cannot change the rules overnight!” screamed King Hugh.

“Yet you changed the rules to let John into the competition!” Hillary fired back. “You can change the rules as you see fit, Father”.

“Do not accuse me of being a tyrant, Hillary,” King Hugh warned menacingly.

Hillary shook her head. “I do not. Whatever perception people have of you, it is of your own volition.”

King Hugh paced back and forth in his study, pretending to be frustrated and confused. Hillary felt that her intelligence was being insulted by her father’s continued denial. She wanted to infuriate her father out of spite, but she could not. The lives of the two most important men in her life were in her father’s hands.

“Hillary, I cannot do what you are asking. You are asking me to break tradition, which is the basis of the rules. We are a kingdom of rules and regulations. I will not allow my daughter to break the rules I have vowed to execute,” King Hugh said with finality.

Without another word, Hillary walked away and slammed the door shut, spewing a litany of curses.

Unbeknownst to her, King Hugh had already manipulated the match so that Prince Donald would win no matter what. John was no longer his leverage, but rather, his whip to discipline Hillary.

* * *

Hillary met with John at the gazebo in the gardens where they used to stay. The gazebo had been a silent witness to the blossoming of their friendship: from their first meeting, to everyday reading of their favorite books, to lazy naps in the afternoon. Hillary found it quite fitting that John had asked her to be with him at the gazebo and just talk, unlike the other two men who wanted to have fun with her.

Hillary knew she looked terrible. But still, she did not care. She was just talking to John. They had already seen each other in their worst of times that nothing could make them look less in the eyes of the other.

She sat next to John, who was fidgeting his fingers. “I am sorry, I came late.”

“That’s alright. What happened?” asked a concerned John.

“I...I had a talk with my father. About the competition and my future,” Hillary lied, trying to choose her words carefully.

“What did he say?”

Hillary looked away. “I told him that I did not like the competition.”

“Did you say anything more?” John sensed that something was amiss. He was sure Hillary would express more than her displeasure of the competition. If there was anything lacking of Hillary, it wasn’t the abundance of opinion.

Hillary shook her head. “I know I will not have any choice the moment the victor is declared. I just want my opinion to be made known”.

John sensed that Hillary was uncharacteristically submissive that day. He longed to know what had happened to her, so that he could comfort her like old times.

“You’re not telling the truth, Hillary,” accused John.

Hillary was feigning her indignation. “I beg your pardon!”

John held Hillary on her arms. “Look at me, Hillary. Look at me. Look at me and tell me that it was all that you said to your father. Tell me that nothing has happened to make you act this way”.

Instead of meeting his eyes, Hillary’s eyes brimmed with tears just like she had done many, many times during the past few hours. She was already exhausted from crying, but it seemed that she had a lot more to cry.

Hillary could no longer lie to her best friend. “I offered to be wed to Prince Donald.”

John could not believe what he just heard. He was in so much shock that he did not notice how forcefully he spun Hillary so that she was facing him. “Why? Why did you do that?”

“I asked to be wed to Prince Donald in exchange for Prince Bill’s life and yours,” Hillary wept.

“I still do not understand,” John took both of her hand and folded them into his, begging her for more answers. “Please Hillary, I need to know”.

“I cannot have you or Prince Bill killed. My proposal to marry is the only way to save you both”.

“But Hillary, I can win this...” pleaded John.

“But you will kill Prince Bill!” Hillary heaved as more tears sprang from her eyes. “He vowed to concede to you when the faces you the day after tomorrow. Please do not kill him, John”

“But why are you begging for his life, Hillary?” John was fighting desperately for her heart, and he knew he was losing.

“BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!” Hillary tearfully declared, burying her face in her hands.

John knew it was coming, but her actual declaration felt like slowly being strangled in the garrote, knocking the air out of his lungs. He felt his heart being squeezed tight as if blood was oozing out of it. The pain in his heart slowly drained him of all emotions.

“I see,” said John, who withdrew his hand from hers and became colder than the harshest winter.

“I am so sorry, John,” it was now Hillary’s turn to beg and plead. She got off from the railing where she sat and knelt in front of John, who was starting to break into tears. “I am so sorry. I know that you are harboring affections towards me, but I regret it deeply that I cannot return your feelings for me. I love Bill more than anything else in the universe”.

In the midst of her tears, John pushed Hillary away.

“I will concede to Prince Donald, for that is a far better punishment, Hillary,” he declared as he stood up and walked away, his voice stoic.

Hillary was left in the gazebo, weeping for the best friend she just lost.

* * *

Bill watched everything unfold from the veranda of the palace. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy at every second Hillary was with that knight. Moreover, he was stung when he saw her kneel in front of John and beg. Whatever she did beg for, he did not know. But it seemed to him that the John was indeed more valuable to her than him. Why, she did not even stop him when he left her at the beach the day before! But there she was at the veranda, kneeling and begging to John.

Clearly, Hillary made her choice.

And it was not him.

Bill could not wait for his fight with John to come. His only regret was that Hillary would be there to witness it.

* * *

That night, Hillary locked herself in the library. She sat on the floor, crying, as she flipped the pages of The Balance of Power. She absentmindedly turned every page, remembering that happy night when Bill returned this book to her. How they talked, and laughed and kissed that night. After all that had happened, that memory felt like an eternity ago. How she wished she could have stopped time after Bill left the door of her bedroom. She could have died a happy woman. But at that moment, she felt like a widow who had just lost her husband.

As she flipped a page, she noticed a neatly folded parchment tucked in one of the flaps. Hillary was certain that this had come from Truthteller and her comrades. Intrigued, she unfolded the parchment and read:

_**You can still save your lover and your best friend. We already told you what to do.** _

_**Meet us before the crack of dawn at the same waterfall. Bring your most trusted handmaiden with you.** _

Hillary tucked the parchment inside her clothes, a newfound determination growing inside her, but not without a pang of guilt. She stood up and rushed to wake up Tipper from her sleep.

_I’m sorry, Bill, John. I know I will hurt you again, but I cannot allow either of you to give up your life for me,_ Hillary thought as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

* * *

“Princess, please, do not do this!” Tipper gasped as she followed her mistress into the forest, deep into the night.

Hillary did not respond. Instead, she kept walking towards her destination.

“Princess! Prince Bill and Sir John will be devastated when they find out! Prince Bill, more so!” Tipper begged.

Hillary turned around towards Tipper, her voice starting to crack again. “Tipper, I cannot let them suffer any longer for my sake. It is time that I suffer for them.”

“But Princess...you know Prince Bill will kill himself if he finds out!”

Hillary stopped dead in her tracks. Tipper’s warning seemed to have rattled her resolve.

“Then tell him how I was unfaithful to him. How I fucked John last night,” Hillary ordered her handmaiden.

“No! You know that’s not true!”

Hillary looked at the dark distance. “It doesn’t matter Tipper. As long as he is safe, then I will be able to live with myself”. No, it was a lie Hillary kept repeating to herself. She could not forgive herself for hurting Bill’s heart.

Hillary and Tipper were engulfed in silence until they reached the waterfalls where Truthteller waited. When they arrived, she was already there, holding a torch to bear light in the middle of darkness.

“Princess, I am glad that you came,” Truthteller greeted Hillary.

“Who is this, Princess?” asked Tipper who was pointing at Truthteller.

Hillary turned to her handmaiden and knelt before her.

“Tipper, I will ask you to commit the ultimate crime of treason. Once I am gone, I will join the rebels who are fighting against my father. I cannot anymore live with his tyranny. You need not do anything. All I ask is that you maintain your silence about my departure.”

“But Princess...”

Hillary took Tipper’s hand and kissed them. “Please, Tipper. This is the right thing to do. I want to save Bill, John, and my kingdom. If were to have a chance to redeem the people I love, I desperately need your help. I need you to tell everyone that you saw me running towards this waterfall and jumping to my death. Keep my true whereabouts unknown, especially to Bill. I do not want anyone looking for me. Please, Tipper. I beg you. You are the only one who can help me.” Hillary’s voice was laced with desperation.

Tipper’s tears silently fell in her cheeks. “I will, Princess. My loyalty lies with you”.

Hillary stood up and hugged Tipper, ever thankful for the friendship and support when she needed it the most.

“Tipper, I have one final instruction for you, as your mistress,” Hillary whispered tearfully in Tipper’s shoulder.

“What is it, Princess?”

Hillary broke off from her embrace. “As your mistress, I give your permission to wed General Al. I know your feelings for him have been strong and true, as he is to you. Find happiness with him. I am sure you will have a wonderful life with him”.

“Oh, Princess,” an ever grateful Tipper hugged Hillary back. “Thank you, thank you, Princess! I promise, I will pray that you will find your happiness too”.

“Thank you, Tipper. I am grateful for your prayers”.

“I know you have found happiness, Princess, and it is with Prince Bill. One day, he will come for you. I know it,” Tipper declared without doubts.

Hillary pulled away and wiped off the tears from her eyes. “I don’t know, Tipper. Maybe I am not destined to find happiness especially after the horrible things that I have done”.

Tipper shook her head. “No, Princess. This is just but an obstacle. After this, you and Prince Bill will come out stronger than ever. Have faith in love, my lady. It always wins”.

Hillary held Tipper’s words in her heart, as it was going to be her hope for the upcoming days. But for now, she bid Tipper goodbye as Truthteller escorted her out of the forest.

As she and Truthteller traveled away from Terra, Hillary looked up to the stars twinkling in the night sky.

_One day, Bill, I hope you’ll forgive me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Part I of _Eagle_. The next chapters will tackle a whole new different challenge to our lovebirds. Things will be very different by then. Are the change for the worse or for the better? Only time will tell. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the feedback! It means a lot to me! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Bill laid a small posy of flowers on the ground as he knelt before the waters rushing into the edge of the waterfall. It had been exactly a year Hillary’s suicide but Bill felt like it was just yesterday. The wounds were still fresh, and the pain was still raw. Her death marked the long eclipse of his life, and Bill didn’t know when the sun would shine again. Every day, he would wake up wondering whether there was any reason for him to live. After all, he had prepared himself to die before the competition ended, either it was because of his refusal to marry against his will, or because he was heartbroken.

When Bill found out about Hillary’s death, the pain he felt eclipsed everything, including the heartbreak she had caused. He did not realize until then how much he loved her. Her heart been with John, and she had made it clear that she have chosen him, but it didn’t matter. He still wept and wept for her dead body that was never found.

Hillary’s death was nowhere near as devastating for Terra as it was for Bill, but her kingdom suffered nonetheless. After she died, the competition had come into a halt, leaving Terra with no heir. King Hugh scrambled to enact a law that would allow either Bill, John or Prince Donald to be the heir without having to marry a Terran princess. The law was met with an uproar as Terrans did not want a complete foreigner to be their next ruler. However, King Hugh was hellbent on making one of the men his next successor. Bill declined, and so did John, who vanished a few weeks after Hillary died. That left Prince Donald, who was all too willing to be the next Terran king. King Hugh, despite the public outcry, forced the passage of the law, thus declaring Prince Donald the crown Prince of Terra.

The Terrans were not at all happy with the passage of the law, and they soon made their displeasure known. A group of rebels called The Resistance, led by a mysterious warrior named Evergreen, had surfaced, claiming to fight to topple the monarchy. The rebels had begun to recruit members and occupy several towns and kingdoms in the outskirts of Terra. The rebel takeover was incredibly swift. Within several months after the passage of that unjust law, the rebel occupation grew to almost half of the Terran territory. The rebel force had rivaled the Terran army. Terra was thrust into a civil war, killing hundreds and hundreds of people each day.

The Terran civil war threatened to destabilize the monarchies in other kingdoms that kings and queens moved to protect their rule. The Moon was not an exception. Bill’s father had ordered him to marry the Princess of Uranus, Princess Ann, in order to shield their kingdom from the anti-monarchial sentiment. Bill thought that it was not the correct solution, but rather, giving people their voice is. But in order to avert terrible bloodshed, he was convinced that it was the best option, at least at that moment. But whatever happened, once he ascended the throne, he would liberate the Moon and allow the people to rule their kingdom.

The decision to accept the arranged marriage wasn’t easy. After all, he was still reeling from Hillary’s death. Bill did not think he could love another woman, despite how deeply she broke his heart, but he had to look out for the future of his people. After all, Hillary would have done the same if she was in the same situation.

But Bill could not just commit himself to the engagement. Or, at least, not yet.

He needed to say goodbye to his girl first.

The day before the announcement of his engagement to Princess Ann, Bill traveled to Terra to visit the place where Hillary died. He wanted her to know that despite everything that had happened, only she possessed his heart, that no matter what, she would always be his girl.

_His soulmate._

_His forever._

As he laid the flowers on the bank, Bill heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching. He came there alone, as he did not want anyone to know that he was still grieving for the loss of his girl. As he footsteps became louder, Bill secretly gripped his sword, ready to defend himself.

The footsteps stopped. Everything seemed to be as it was before.

“It has been a year to the day, Prince Bill. You are still in grief?” A smooth baritone voice asked.

Bill turned around and stood up, his hand never leaving the handle of his sword. He saw a handsome man of dark complexion. The man was almost the same age as him, but he seemed wiser beyond his years. The man was not armed, but he was wearing a garb known to belong to The Resistance.

“Reveal yourself, stranger. I am armed,” Bill threatened the man.”I see you are from the Resistance”. Who was he and how did he know he was grieving? “

The man raised both of his hands and smiled, assuring Bill that he was not there to harm him. “I see that you know of my affiliation. But do not fear, Prince. I am not here to harm you. My name is Renegade.”

Bill loosened his grip on his sword. “Why are you here?”

Renegade chuckled. “I should be asking you the same question. This is Terra. You are a Lunarian. I, as a citizen of this kingdom, can demand your expulsion any time I wish”.

“No, you cannot!” Bill spat back, his temper rising. “This territory still belongs to the King. This is not your territory to control”

“Ah, my friend,” Renegade paced back and forth around like, like a lion circling its prey. “the king does not own Terra. Its people do.”

“You have done nothing but to kill the lives of innocent Terrans!”

Renegade shook his head. “That is where you are wrong, my friend. It is not the principle of The Resistance to shed the blood of innocent civilians. I concede that our hands are not clean of innocent blood, but we do not kill the civilians unless necessary. We only wish to destroy and weaken the King’s forces”.

“Then how come countless civilians have died?” Bill asked testily.

“The King’s forces kill them, in order to scare those who are still faithful to the monarchy and imply that The Resistance fighters are savage and ruthless, that they are the real threat to Terra,” Renegade explained calmly.

Bill was somehow pacified by Renegade’s response. He completely withdrew his hand from his sword.

“Why are you invading Terran territories then? Especially after Princess Hillary’s death. You know Terra will be unstable without her and her marriage,” Bill asked desperately.

Renegade sighed, bracing for the long conversation.

“You are no different than I, nor The Resistance, Prince Bill. The dream of The Resistance is to topple the tyrannical monarchy held by Princess Hillary’s family for centuries, and to replace the dictatorial rule with a popular one - a _democratic_ one. Of the people, for the people and by the people”.

Bill was not unfamiliar with the idea of a popular rule. In fact, he became acquainted with it a year ago, the same time he fell in love with Hillary.

“We do not wish to gain power for ourselves, no. We only wanted for the king to relinquish his power and give the people their power, their voice. We have been planning for years, and we saw the opportunity to make a breakthrough at Princess Hillary’s birth”.

“How?” Bill was suddenly alert.

Renegade detailed their plans of stopping the competition using Hillary’s disappearance. He confessed that it was The Resistance who was sending him messages during the competition, much to Bill’s astonishment. Renegade also revealed that The Resistance had been wanting to recruit him for months, but it was Evergreen herself who vetoed the plan until it was deemed absolutely necessary to approach him.

So many questions entered Bill’s mind, but one stood out from the rest.

“Where....Where is Hillary?” Bill asked desperately.

Renegade had debated whether to answer this question or not, but after a long pause, he finally relented.

“Princess Hillary is with The Resistance. She has been alive and fighting with us,” Renegade confessed.

The revelation of Hillary’s continued existence knocked the wind out of his lungs. Bill felt his legs shake and finally give in, causing him to succumb to weakness. He knelt in front of Renegade and wept.

_All this time, Hillary was alive._

_She left him. She left him heartbroken._

_How could she?_

_What else would she do to break his heart?_

Renegade wanted to comfort the weeping prince, but decided against it, fearing what he say might trouble the prince more.

“Why?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why....WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?” Bill was already screaming, tears running through his cheeks like an open dam.

“I...I do not know Prince Bill...”

“I need to know, please...” Bill begged as he sobbed.

The heartbreaking sight was too much for Renegade to bear. He had known the prince’s tale for quite some time. He really felt for him, he really did. He wanted to tell Bill everything just to alleviate the pain in his heart, but it was Evergreen herself who ordered him not to divulge anything to Bill.

“Prince…I am so sorry”

Bill was deeply angered by all of this secrecy. Why wouldn’t anyone tell him anything? What else were they hiding? Bill stood up, seething with rage, and charged an unarmed Renegade. Bill tackled the rebel and wrestled him to the ground. He choked him, determined to squeeze the answers out of him. Renegade was desperately pulling Bill’s hands off his neck, but the lack of air made his task impossibly harder.

“Tell me everything…or you die,” grunted Bill.

"Prince...Bill...I...cannot...tell...but...Evergreen...can..." Renegade struggled to breathe.

"WHO'S EVERGREEN? WHERE CAN I FIND HIM?" Bill demanded, strangling Renegade harder.

"I...Please..."

"Prince Bill, cease your foolishness before I run my sword through you"

A deep, low voice, a voice familiar and dear to Bill, interrupted his encounter with Renegade. Bill loosened his grip and turned his head around. He saw the sharp tip of a sword pointing directly behind his neck, and on the other end of the sword was a gloved hand, a hand that belonged to his best friend, Al.

"Release Renegade, or you will be a dead man, my Prince," Al threatened Bill menacingly.

"Al, it's been so long. You vanished right after Hillary's death, when I needed you the most. Some best friend you are, eh?" Bill mocked his most trusted general.

"I apologize for being a bad friend, my Prince. And I will make it up to you. But for now, let go of Renegade."

"What if I don't want to?" Bill dared.

"Then you leave me with no choice," said Al.

"You are going to kill me, eh?"

"Only Evergreen can," Al replied.

Whatever Al meant, Bill never got the chance to ask as he felt a sharp pain on his nape, his vision suddenly blurry. He felt light-headed, as if life was being sucked out of him. Too weak to support himself, he finally fell on the ground, unconscious before his head hit the dry soil.

* * *

"Prince Bill...Prince Bill...can you hear me?"

Bill woke up from his unconscious state, his blurred vision slowly coming into focus. The first sensation that felt was the intense pounding in his head. He longed to rub the ache with his hand, but he realized that he couldn't. He was bound to what it seemed like a long pole. His hands were tied in his back, his arms wrapping the pole. His breathing was restricted , as his torso was bound to the pole itself by a hemp rope. Whoever did this made sure he could not escape. Based on his hazy vision, Bill thought he was inside a hut, a hut that was designed to be a comfortable home. There were some fixtures inside that suggested that the hut was supposed to house a family of two. 

Bill tried to discern the owner of the voice. As his vision was slowly restored after a prolonged darkness, he saw the faint outlines of a man, a man dear to him all his life. 

"Thank goodness, you're awake, my Prince. Are you alright?" asked Al, who was kneeling beside Bill and was checking his health. 

Bill groaned. "Where am I?" 

"Not now, but you'll know very soon. Are you hungry?"

Bill nodded. 

"Alright, I'll have food brought for us. Tipper?"

"I'm on it". 

"Tipper's here?" Bill asked, who was still half-dazed. 

"Yes, she's with us. She'll fetch bread and soup for us."

"Why is she here?"

"Shhhhh, not now. Let us feed you first, okay?"

Bill nodded, his faculties still half-lucid. He felt famished. It must have been quite some time since he was on the waterfalls of Terra. 

Tipper approached Al and Bill with a basket of bread and a large bowl of hot soup on hand. Al stood up to get some bowls and cups. Tipper laid the food in front of Bill and left to get some wine. Bill looked down on the food in front of him, and his mouth watered. His stomach began to churn in anticipation. 

Al and Tipper sat in front of Bill and began to enjoy their meal. Bill, who was tied, yearned for the soup and bread. 

"No, I'll feed you, Prince Bill," Tipper said as she took a spoon and scooped some soup for him. "I am sorry, we are under strict orders not to release you. But do not worry, you can eat as much as you like.” Tipper lifted the spoon and poured the soup in Bill’s mouth.

After a few spoonfuls of soup and nibbles of bread, Bill slowly regained his strength. His mind gradually began to function again. He looked at his surroundings, finally realizing his current disposition.

“Where am I, Al?” Bill finally asked before eating the soup in front of him.

Al swallowed his bread. “You’re at the main camp of The Resistance. This is were the rebel headquarters is. Most of the important tactical activities of The Resistance are done in here. Tipper and I reside in this camp. We are take care of the logistics of the rebel force.”

Bill quirked his eyebrows. “So you vanished from the face of the Moon to join The Resistance?”

Al nodded. “I did. And so did Tipper. She had been with The Resistance since she was a kid, as her father was. It turned out, she was the one who had been leaving cryptic messages to me during the competition last year. You did receive one, didn’t you?”

Bill recalled the curious message he received. _**Conceding defeat is a deed of the noble.**_

Tipper let out an apologetic look. “I am sorry if I ever scared you, Prince Bill. I had to spy on you as well. It was detrimental to The Resistance’s plans to keep an eye on you.”

“But why me?” said a confused Bill.

“We know that you have been against the unjust rule of the monarchies,” Tipper explained, “we think you will be an asset to us if we are able to recruit you”.

“I see. I do agree with the principles of The Resistance. Just not their methods.”

Tipper shook her head. “Didn’t Renegade tell you? The violence is not from us. It’s from the King’s forces. A revolution is not a revolution if we don’t change how we empower. We only change who is in power”.

Bill turned to Al. “Why did you join The Resistance then? And why did you not tell me?”

Al held Tipper’s hand, squeezing it lovingly. “Before we disappeared, Tipper and I got married”.

Bill’s jaw dropped. He didn’t see that coming. A mixture of shock and happiness overwhelmed him. He could not have been happier for his best friend. At the same time, he was disappointed that he was not able to be Al’s best man.

“Congratulations, Al. You too, Tipper. I could not have thought of another person perfect for each of you”.

“Thank you,” Tipper blushed as Al wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her body affectionately. “Al is a very good husband and I am thankful that I found the love of my life,” Tipper gazed at her husband lovingly that reminded Bill of the way Hillary stared at him.

Al noticed the hurt in his best friend’s eyes so he decided to shift the conversation. “So, Prince Bill...”

Bill shook his head. “I am not your Prince anymore. Besides, you and Tipper are my friends.”

Al smiled. “Alright. So, Bill, I was tasked to hold you before you meet with Evergreen. She wants to talk to you.”

“She?” Bill didn’t know that Evergreen was female.

“Yes. Evergreen is a woman. Outsiders never knew that, as she is never seen in battle, though she is an excellent warrior. She is here right now in this camp, having a meeting with the leaders of the troops. Once the meeting is done, you’ll be escorted to her. I am sorry, that we had to tie you up like this. This is just a precaution since Evergreen is with us,” Al apologized.

“That’s alright. I understand. Who is Evergreen anyway?”

“Evergreen will reveal herself to you once you meet her. In here, when we enter the rebel force, we are styled with a war name, symbolizing our rejection of the imperial rule that controlled us. I am Sawhorse. Tipper is Skylark. If you join us, you’ll get one too.”

Bill nodded. Al’s explanation wasn’t enough to satisfy the lingering questions in his head, but it would suffice for now.

Al and Tipper left the hut to attend to the camp’s needs, leaving Bill alone by himself. While he felt safe being in the company of his friend, he could not help but fear for his safety. In the meantime, Bill thought about his impending meeting with Evergreen. Who was she? What were her motives for calling him? He figured that The Resistance could have gotten wind of his impending engagement and she wanted to thwart it. On the rebel point of view, it made perfect sense to stop this, as his marriage would consolidate the political and military power of the Lunar monarchy. But somehow, Bill felt that Evergreen had a personal stake in his marriage. Otherwise, she would not have gone out of her way to keep him alive. She could have killed him but she didn’t.

When Bill surmised that it was already dawn, the curtain that served as the hut’s door opened. A young man had entered the hut. He was a bit taller than Bill but he had the same build as him. Bill recognized the young man’s face right away. He didn’t expect that he would meet him here.

“John,” Bill said with great contempt, his blood beginning to boil.

“It’s been quite a while, Prince Bill,” John greeted him. He was not exactly happy to see the Prince of the Moon but he wasn’t scornful of him either.

“What are you doing here? Kill me before I could disrupt your tryst with Hillary?” Bill hissed, his eyes shooting daggers at his rival.

“Calm down. I am not here to kill you. And besides, my pregnant lover might probably kill me if I did such thing. Mahogany is a jealous woman. And a feisty one too”.

“Mahogany?”

“Teresa, the Princess of Jupiter, is my lady. She goes by Mahogany. I am Minuteman. And I come here to take you to Evergreen.”

Bill scoffed. “I don’t believe you. After all, you have a penchant for lying. Didn’t you sleep with Hillary when it was your turn to see her before the sword fighting match?”

“I did not sleep with her,” John said calmly, approaching Bill and untying the ropes that bound him. “That’s all I can say. You will see Hillary in due time. I’ll let her tell you everything. You deserve to hear everything from her, and only her.”

Bill was taken aback. Because their initial dislike, he didn’t think that John would afford him such respect. He needed to talk to him soon.

Once Bill was free from his bounds, John led him outside the hut. For the first time, Bill saw what the main rebel camp looked like. It was like a small village, filled with many huts, cattle and small vegetable patches. But unlike a small village, the camp had a heavy armed presence. There were a lot of armed men guarding camp. John gave Bill a short tour of the site before they entered a hut in the far end of the camp.

“This is where we hold meetings in this camp, Evergreen is waiting for you inside. I’ll take watch.”

Bill nodded his thanks as he entered the hut. Inside, he saw a woman. She was a head shorter than him but she carried herself with a sense of strength and self-possession that Bill hadn’t seen in any other person. Her back was turned against him, as she was reading a scroll of parchment. She had long blonde hair that reminded him of the rays of the sun.

He’d recognized that long, blonde hair anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhuhu. This is the last stock chapter that I have. I am recovering from flu (thank you [grahamnortonrocks](https://grahamnortonrocks.tumblr.com/) for taking care of me!) and IDK when I'll be able to write again, because I have a ton of workload too. I am sorry for this cliffhanger ~~not really~~ But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)
> 
> Again, thank you for the feedback!
> 
> UPDATE: FYI, Renegade is Barack Obama.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The last scene might upset some readers. Please take heed of the warnings for this fic. If you are uncomfortable with blood, you may skip the last part of this chapter.

The woman realized that she wasn’t alone in the tent, so she put a way the scroll to accommodate her guest. She turned around, and she found herself stunned as the man who was with her on the tent.

“Bill...” she whispered, her a mixture of surprise and longing filled her eyes.

Bill was as white as sheet. Hillary was in front of him, in the flesh, as if she was dead who came back from the underworld. It was like their first meeting all over again, when the time stopped and there was nothing else in the universe but them. But this time, they weren’t dancing in circles, waiting for each other to make the first move. Instead, there was fear and hesitation in both of them. Neither wanted to come forth, afraid that the other might run away.

Finally, when the stony silence became too much for bear for both of them, it was Hillary who initiated.

“Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable,” Hillary pointed towards the comfortable rug. She sat on it with her legs crossed and then Bill followed suit.

Silence. There was nothing but silence. The fire in oil lamp that illuminated the hut flickered, and that was the only thing that was moving inside the hut. The two living, breathing people were still as a stone, with a few occasional blinks of the eye that suggested that they living beings.

It was Bill who finally decided to destroy the invisible barrier between them.

“I would like to know why I was captured and was brought to his camp,” Bill demanded, his voice devoid of any emotion. “My father and the entire kingdom of Luna are sure to be looking for me as we speak.”

Hillary looked at him curiously. “It isn’t only the Lunarians who are looking for you. We both know that.”

“What do you mean?” Bill feigned ignorance, but he knew she was referring to his impending engagement.

“Do not play coy with me, Prince,” Hillary said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. “You know what I am talking about. The people of Uranus has much at stake in you as the Lunarians do. Or have you forgotten that you are to be wed to their Princess?” Somehow, the topic of Bill’s engagement managed to make her blood boil more than the tedious meeting that she just had.

“Why do you care? I thought you are only concerned with taking down the Terran monarchy?” Bill was still defiant.

Hillary shook her head. “We are not. Since we are close to toppling down the Terran monarchy, we are aiming for the Moon next. The politics are two kingdoms are very similar. If we are able to topple Terran’s, we are confident that Luna will follow.”

Bill was indignant. “I will not let a group of foreigners to influence the way Lunarians run their lives”.

“No, of course not. That’s why we brought you here. We need your help. Sawhorse – that’s Al for you – joined us a few months ago. He agreed to help us expand our movement to the Moon kingdom. As an important man as he is, he still pales influence compared to you, the crown prince. As Evergreen, the leader of The Resistance, I would like to formally ask you to join us, as I know that you hold the same principles that we do”.

Hillary gave him a pleading look, the same one that she gave the day he broke up with her. The unearthing of that memory made his heart clench painfully. Despite everything that had happened between them, she still held a special place in his heart, a place that nobody could not erase. Bill’s rational self told him to refuse her request, but somehow, he could not bear to do so.

“Please, Bill. I am begging you,” she implored. Hillary shifted her position so that she was kneeling. Using her knees, she walked crawled towards Bill, who was moving away. When Hillary caught up with him, she pulled his foot – his dirty foot – as kissed it with an adoration of a servant to her master. They both knew that it was more than his consent to join The Resistance that she was begging for.

Bill could not bear to see Hillary begging desperately like this. Hillary was a proud woman, and it was very unlike of her to plead like a dog begging from crumbs.

Bill pulled his foot away from her adoring lips. “Stop it. You need not do that”.

“Then what shall we do? What shall I do? Tell me.”

Bill’s eyes met with hers. Her eyes were still the gorgeous blue ones that he remembered. His heart clenched at her desperation. He lifted her from her crouching position so that they were both sitting on the rug.

“My consent is already yours, Hillary,” Bill said quietly. “However, you owe me the truth.”

“I knew you would say that,” she whispered. “You deserve it, after all.”

Hillary sighed. There was no reason to prolong the inevitable. She took a deep breath as she began to tell her tale.

"As you probably have known by now, The Resistance had been sending mysterious letters to you, Al and John. I did receive letters too. The first one was during the first day of the competition, the archery event. I was very puzzled with the message so I did not pay much attention to it. But then, the messages were persistent."

Bill shook his head. "I fail to see how this explains anything".

"Patience, my lo-" Hillary bit her lip and bowed her head in shame for using a term of endearment to Bill. After all, she lost every right to call him as such the moment she mentioned John's name when they were about to make love. 

Bill caught her mishap. A mixture of happiness and pain ran through his heart. With all the confusion and lies, he wasn't sure what he felt towards her, though he was sure that he never stopped loving her.

"Alright, I will listen," Bill conceded.

Hillary nodded.

"Meanwhile, we grew closer and closer each day. I fell more and more in love with you the more I came to know you. I was ready to marry you the moment you won the competition. I could have married you wearing beggar's clothes and I wouldn't care, as long as I would be married to you."

Bill wanted to believe every single word Hillary just said, but he didn't know if he could.

"But, if you won the competition, that means that John would have been sent to his death. You must John was only forced to join the competition because my father amended the rules and chose him to compete. He did this so that he could keep me on a leash, as he knew that I was against the arranged marriage. It turned about that he was planning to rig the competition in favor for Prince Donald of Mars." 

"Prince Donald? The same Crown Prince of Terra? How did you know this?" Bill tested her narrative.

"On the day of the jousting, I went to my tent because..." Hillary debated to herself whether to tell the real reason, and in the end, she decided to, as Bill deserved to know the truth."I realized then that John harbored feelings for me, and I felt guilty that I would not be able to reciprocate, as my love is with you. It added to the already heavy anguish that I already felt about sacrificing his life for our happiness."

Bill looked away from her face as guilt and shame dropped all over him. Once again, he had misjudged her.

"I am sorry," Bill whispered, though it was not enough for Hillary to hear.

Hillary continued, unaware of Bill's silent response, "I saw a message in my tent, telling me to go to the waterfalls in the forest. They claimed to know everything that had been happening so I went. There, I met Truthteller, who was already fighting against my father. She told me everything that my father had been planning. I didn't want to believe her, but everything she told me made sense. She also told me that I alone could put a stop to my father's plans."

"How?"

"By faking my death. And you saw the chaos Terra was thrown into when the competition came into a halt. We just didn't expect that my father would force Prince Donald to be his successor."

"And that was abruptly why you left? So that King Hugh's plans would be deterred?"  

She shook her head. "I wasn't keen on leaving, as I knew that my disappearance would cause political instability to my kingdom. However, when we..." Hillary's voice started to shake. She could not bear to recall that sunset when Bill walked away. "When you declared that you would concede to John, and JOhn to Prince Donald..."

"Hold on...John said he would concede to Prince Donald?" Bill was indignant.

"Yes. He said so during our meeting. I pleaded him not to. I even knelt while I begged. I was afraid that I was going to lose you both. That was when I received the final message from the rebels. By then, I had decided to leave, as it was the only way to save you both."

"Was Tipper's story of you sleeping with John a lie too?" Bill yearned for the answer to this question.

Hillary slowly nodded her head, her eyes already foggy with tears. "Yes. I asked Tipper to tell you that so that you would not grieve upon my death so much. I know it would hurt you, and that was the only thing I thought that would dampen the pain."   

Again, Bill had misjudged her. All this time, she was faithful to him. She was only his.

But she was wrong, though. She was wrong in thinking that her supposed infidelity would ease the pain of her death. No. There was nothing more devastating to him than her death. Even her resurrection could not ease the pain. Bill wanted to cry, to cry for the love that they have lost, but he couldn't. His heart, trying to protect itself from further pain, became numb.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bill's head was bowed, his fist clenched to tight that veins were visible at the back of his hand.

"What?" Hillary was taken aback.

"Why did you hide all of this from me? You could have told me about your father and Prince Donald. I could have protected you. We could have run away and eloped!"

"No! If we did that, there would not have been any doubts that we ran away. If that happened, they could have killed us instantly. I was thinking for you. For both of us!"

"Do not take me for a fool, Hillary!" Bill bellowed, his head still bent. Even if he was hurt, he could not bear to yell at her face. "Why is it then that I did not know that you joined the rebels after a year! You even brought in John and Al! And based on what they have told me, they were under your strict instructions not to tell me anything!"

"Because I wanted to get you out of harm's way!" Hillary fired back tearily. "I didn't want to involve you unless it was necessary. But then we got wind of your engagement. We had to stop it no matter what, or else it will put us two steps back from our goal."

"Now that you need me, you come forward as if nothing happened?" Bill was now crying, the numbness of his heart melting away. "I am not your page boy!"

"I never thought of you that way!"

* * *

Outside the hut, the screaming from inside was getting louder and louder that Renegade was compelled to check on his general.

"Maybe we should intervene, Minuteman," Renegade suggested.

"No, Renegade," John shook his head. "Let them settle their own issues. This is a personal matter."

"But they are discussing our matters too! We have the right to get involved," Renegade defended his reasoning forcefully.

"Even if we intervene, Evergreen can veto us. It's best that we leave them alone," John said, his voice stoic.

Renegade, conceding that it was futile to argue with John, shot an exasperated look and went to bed.

John watched Renegade walk towards his hut, relieved that Evergreen's second-in-command did not push further. Truth be told, John had another intention for not letting Renegade interfere with her confrontation with Bill. 

He wanted Hillary to realize how deeply she had hurt him and Bill.

* * *

"What then? What did you think of me, then?"

Bill finally pulled his courage to look her in the eye. His heart was pounding

"I love you, Bill. I always have," Hillary declared wholeheartedly.

Those were the words Bill yearned to hear, but somehow, it broke his heart. He was not sure exactly why, but he knew he needed to get away from her. Abruptly, he stormed out of the hut and ran outside. He did not know where he would go. He just needed to get away from her.

"Bill!" Hillary stood up and followed him outside. She saw that Bill ran towards Al and Tipper's hut. She was intent on following him, but John's strong hand pulled her away.

"It's very unlike you to get emotional in front of your men, Evergreen," John sternly noted.

"Let go, Minuteman. This isn't your business," a feisty Hillary shot back. "I heard what you said to Renegade earlier. This is a personal issue."

"A personal issue that I was involved in. And I say leave Bill alone," John held his ground.

Hillary pulled her arm away from John's grip. "Why are you backing him?"

"Because he is right, Hillary," John reasoned calmly, his gaze on Al and Tipper's hut. "You should have told him sooner."

Hillary refused to listen. "You are not my lover, John. What was between Bill and I will remain between us. Now why don't you go back to Mahogany? She might think we're fucking right now," Hillary dismissed John unceremoniously, leaving for her hut.

* * *

Bill went out of Al and Tipper’s hut before the crack of dawn. When he left the hut, Al and Tipper were still asleep. After his confrontation with Hillary, he barged in to his best friend’s hut and the couple were nice enough to let him stay for the night. Bill, however, did not get much sleep. Every word that was spoken the previous night ran though his head, as if someone had transcribed it and was reading it out loud in his mind. It did not help him that Hillary was just a few meters from him, and her mere presence was palpable.

Bill was astonished to see that John was already outside, talking to a few men which Bill surmised were his underlings. They were near the hut where Bill and Hillary were in the previous night.

John caught Bill’s glimpse. He dismissed the men he were talking to and walked towards Bill, who did not move.

“Good morning,” John greeted him cordially.

“Good morning to you also,” Bill responded in kind.

“Slept well?”

Bill shook his head. “After what I’ve been through yesterday, I doubt I would be able to sleep.”

“No, certainly not,” John noted. “Were you well fed yesterday?”

“Yes. Al and Tipper were very generous to me. I appreciate their hospitality,” Bill said fondly of his two friends.

“I am glad. I was going to offer you breakfast but the rations weren’t ready yet. Shall we walk?” John offered.

“Of course.”

The women and left the hut and took a stroll along the campsite. At first, neither were talking, but it was John who finally broke the silence.

“You conversation with Hillary didn’t go well, did it?” John brought up.

Bill laughed, though he wasn’t sure what he was laughing about, his eyes on the ground. “I...I didn’t expect to see her so soon. I wanted to see her so badly. Seeing her right in front of me...it felt surreal. But hearing the truth from her was more so,” Bill felt uncomfortable talking to John about his feelings for Hillary, but it seemed that an uncanny twist of fate, it was his former rival who perfectly understood him had lent a sympathetic ear to him.

“I heard everything that the two of you said. You two weren’t exactly quiet,” John snickered. “But if you have any doubts about the truth of what she said, Renegade and I can bear witness. What she said was the truth.”

“I never doubted what she said. I was just angry at her for what she did,” Bill said.

“And I understand you, my friend,” John’s hand clapped Bill’s back. “You have every right to be angry. When I came to this camp and found out that Hillary’s alive, I was angry at her too.”

“You were?”

John nodded. “I was furious at her for the same reasons that you have. She did not tell us anything; otherwise we could have helped her. Up until now, I do not think she realizes the extent of how much she had hurt us.”

“You are still angry at her?” Bill asked.

John shrugged. “I guess so. But one thing is certain: Our friendship is never the same since I found out. I think it is probably because I haven’t forgiven her for what she had done. Faking death isn’t a trick to be taken lightly. Also, as her best friend, I was hurt that she did not trust me with the truth about her relationship with you, or her plans.”

It was Bill’s turn to tell his tale. “I left her the day she and I went for a trip outside the palace. We...” Bill hesitated whether to tell John about their interrupted consummation, but sensing that John was a sensible man, he decided to tell him anyway. “We were about to make love. All of a sudden, she called your name.”

John was surprised. “Me? Why?”

“If my thoughts are correct, it was probably because she feared for your safety,” Bill explained. “Back then, I really thought there was something between you two so I abruptly left her crying in the beach.”

“Had I known back then, I would have punched you in the face for doing that,” John said truthfully.

“I am sorry for what I did,” Bill confessed.

“You should let Hillary know that. You know she loves you so much, until now.”

“And I love her too. But I just don’t know if we will ever be the same again. We have hurt each other too much.”

“Well,” John clapped his hand on Bill’s shoulder. “Only you and Hillary could answer that question”

John was right. Now that they were back again in each other’s circles, Bill and Hillary would have to figure out what they wanted.

“But for now,” John broke Bill’s thoughts, “I want you to think of your war name. Tonight, Evergreen, Renegade, Sawhorse and I will initiate you to The Resistance. You will be born anew with your war name. Think about it carefully, as you will carry it forever. And by tomorrow, we travel to the training camp. By tomorrow, I will be your worst nightmare. “

* * *

Bill spent the whole day exploring the camp site and talking to everybody. He was personable, and he had no difficulty making friends with the fighters and workers in the campsite. He also had a penchant for attracting women, and that detail didn’t escape the sharp glare of General Evergreen, whose eyes were undoubtedly green with jealousy.

“You are watching Bill like a hawk,” John noted as he passed by behind her.

“Never you mind,” Hillary dismissed him, flustered after John called her out, and went back to overseeing the activities in the camp site.

* * *

That night, Bill, Hillary, John, Al and Renegade met outside for Bill’s initiation. The five of them walked towards the square of the camp site where a large pile of burning wood rested. The five of them circled around the pile as Al prepared the fire.

Bill had thought all day about his war name. In the end, he chose the name Eagle. Following the tradition of the Lunar monks, when a person marries a monk, they too become monks and their monastic name begins with the same letter as the monastic name of their spouse. Even in just proverbial terms, Bill wanted to feel what it was like being _married_ to Hillary.

“Gather around,” Hillary commanded, and the men obeyed.

“Tonight, we will celebrate the rebirth of our comrade, Bill,” Hillary spoke to the four men. “Tonight, another brave soul joins us. Each day, more and more people are awakening to the bitter truth that they have been oppressed by the tyrannical monarchy for centuries now. And each day, we grow by the numbers. We have a long way to go, but I am confident that we will get there. One day, the people, not a single man or woman, will rule.”

John, Al and Renegade clapped. Bill followed.

Hillary left her spot and approached Bill. She drew his sword that sheathed in his belt and brandished it in front of him, his eyes connecting with his. The sharp blade of the sword could not cut the invisible cord binding the two.

“Your arm, please,” Hillary said softly.

Bill held out his arm to her. Without warning, gashed his arm, leaving a deep cut. Bill gasped in pain, but Hillary did not pay attention to the profuse bleeding. Using her two fingers, she wiped a small amount of blood from his wound and slowly streaked her cheeks with it, her gaze never been more intense or focused on him.

She took another swipe of blood, and this time, she streaked his face with his own blood. Bill wasn’t breathing, and his heart probably stopping beating as well. Hillary took her time drawing that single stroke of blood in his face, relishing the rough skin that she missed so much. Bill almost absentmindedly lifted his free arm so that he could up her face, but he was able to stop himself before he could do so.

Even with such small touches, this had been the most intimate they had ever been.

Hillary repeated her ministrations with the rest of the men, albeit more casual than how she did with Bill. Once all of them were smeared with Bill’s blood, Hillary took a clean cloth from the sack that was hanging on her waist and cleaned Bill’s cut, like a wife tending to her wounded husband. She gently patted the cloth, afraid that she would press too hard. She then wrapped the wound with another clean cloth, lovingly winding each inch of fabric as if it was her symbol of devotion.

Once Bill’s wound was cleaned, Hillary returned to her place and addressed the men once again.

“The blood in our face symbolizes the only drop of blood our comrade Bill will shed. As guided by our principles, we promise that this will be a bloodless revolution. We will not take the lives of innocent people, but we will not be afraid to eliminate our enemies, who are the oppressors and allies of the tyrannical crowns.”

“Hear, hear!” John applauded.

“Awooo!” Al, Renegade and Bill seconded.

“Now, Prince Bill of Terra,” Hillary turned to Bill once more, “What name do you wish to be reborn with?”

“Eagle,” Bill declared.

Hillary and the rest of the men looked at him with great contempt. As Al told him earlier, he was not allowed to take a war name that began with ‘E’ as deference to Hillary, the Evergreen. Bill had made up his mind about Eagle, and Al’s warning did not deter his decision to follow the tradition of the Lunar monks. Though he was not sure he would ever reveal his reasons to Hillary.

There was silence consuming them, with the exception of the sound of crackling fire. Hillary stared Bill and he stared back, engaging in a contest of wills where neither had the intention of losing. It’s as if there was a silent war being waged across the raging bonfire.

Surprising all of them, Hillary spoke.

“You shall forever be known as Eagle,” she declared, her voice forced. John, Al and Renegade continued to stare at with great disgust. She abruptly left the four men, kicking herself for bending to his will.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I defeated the fluuuuuu. Hooyeaaaaah. But I am behiiiind my writing schedule. Anyway, I hope I can write To Love You More today and finish it tomorrow. Not making any promises, though. 
> 
> I am so excited for the upcoming chapters. *weeeee*


	13. Chapter 13

Bill strapped the saddle in his horse as he hooked a small bag of supplies into one of the beast's straps. The sun had not yet risen, and he and John were to travel south for the training camp. As John had told him the day before, he was to undergo training. Bill hadn't asked more details about it, and frankly, it confused him. How could an organization claiming to lead a bloodless revolution have a capable military arm? It didn't make any sense to Bill, and he was determined to set things straight with John before receiving any training. 

As he finished preparing for his journey, his eyes darted towards the small figure of Hillary, who was herself preparing to depart. He could not help but notice that the horse she was using was the same horse he gave her a year ago. He was puzzled as to how the horse made its way back to her. But what really took him aback was the fact that she was still riding the same horse he gave her a year ago. To be fair, what he gave her was the finest breed in Luna and it would have been such a waste if the beast fell into another person’s possession. But then again, the horse, known to the Terrans to have once belonged to their fallen princess, was sure to draw attention as Lunarian horses were quite rare in Terra. Given the fact that Hillary was in hiding, Bill thought that there was no viable reason for Hillary to keep the horse he gave her, and yet, there she was, about to ride the said horse on her journey.

Bill was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice that Hillary was staring at him, as if saying goodbye. He waged a battle with himself whether he would approach her or ignore her. He wanted to touch her again so much, but he was still too angry at her to do her that he was afraid that he might crush her bones. In the end, he decided to look away. Within his peripheral vision, he could tell that Hillary’s face hardened, her heart pained because he chose to believe that she was nothing to him.

Bill bent his head down in shame. He didn’t realize how strongly she would react to his gesture. He had half a mind to go after her. And when he did, it was too late. She had already mounted her horse and she was riding away, away from him.

Just like how he left her at the beach a year ago.

His feet carried him few steps towards her, but she was too far gone for him to catch. He could have mounted his horse and chase her, but his feet were rooted on the spot. He regretted his decision to ignore her immediately, as he realized that he might not be able to see her in a couple of months. He would be lucky if John would allow him to have a glimpse of her while he was in training, but he doubted the chances. Crestfallen, Bill continued to pack the things he needed for the journey, acting as if nothing had happened.

From afar, John watched the two lovers tear their eyes away from each other. He sighed. He just hoped that their separation would to them good.

* * *

Bill and John commenced their journey towards the southern camp. John, as the chief of the novices, would not tell Bill where they were going as it could jeopardize the security of the camp, but explained to Bill what he would be facing in his six month stay in the camp.

Like all of the novices, Bill would undergo intense training at the southern camp. There, he would master different fighting techniques in addition to the skills he had already acquired in his youth. Also, he would be learning about different tactics and strategies that would be useful in war. He would be taught various forms of espionage and intelligence gathering.

John went on to tell Bill more about the training that he would undergo: not all of the novices would receive the same training as he had. His training was specialized for someone who would be installed in a leadership position.

“A position of leadership?” Bill repeated John’s words, not sure if he had heard his companion correctly.

John nodded as he looked afar, riding steadily in his horse. “Didn’t Evergreen tell you where you were in the hut? You will be tasked for leading the revolution in the Moon.”

Buried beneath the events that night, Hillary’s mention of his primary function in The Resistance was suddenly unearthed in his memories and it intrigued him.

"So you say that we are going to start the revolution at the Moon, huh?"

John nodded. "Yes. And the success of the revolution lies with your cooperation."

"Well then, what will you do if the Lunarians and the Uranians look for me? By this time, they must have known that I have left for Terra and since King Hugh will surely deny that he knows where I am and the blame will fall on us," Bill posed this question to John.

"We have spies in the Hugh's ranks and they will supply false information to them. They will tell King Hugh that you have been killed by bandits for theft, but King Hugh will definitely tell the Lunarians that they killed you."

"Then that will spur hate against us!"

"No, it will not. Right now, we have a small but efficient team of people spreading out the truth in Luna. It serves a dual purpose for us - one, we need to let your people know of the truth. Second, with competing messages, the people will start thinking and will realize that their tyrannical leadership is lying to them for centuries."

Bill didn't respond anymore. He was overwhelmed hearing what The Resistance was planning for his kingdom. He was sure that he wanted change to come, but he wasn't still sure that it was the right way to change.

When Bill and John arrived at the training camp, everyone whom Bill introduced himself to let out a strangled gasp. They looked at him as if he had committed blasphemy. He wasn't surprised, though. After all, he had violated the rule about the war name. He had a deeper reasoning for it, though.

He wanted Hillary to rebuke him for it.

The justification of the following the tradition of the Lunar monks was a lie he told himself so that his real reason would be kept hidden. In truth, he really wanted to publicly tie himself to Hillary, and for her to reject him. He was testing the waters on her. He wanted to know whether she would accept him once more after he had left her in bad faith. And last night, he got his answer.

But he wasn't sure what to do with it, though.

He felt like there was something missing. He wanted to be with her, like he had promised he would do a year ago. But there was something preventing him from truly joining her, and he could not identify what it was.

Perhaps this six month separation from her could give him the answers.

* * *

For the next six months, Bill had been subjected to intense physical, mental and psychological pressure, directly under John's tutelage. Bill's progress had been slow, but it had been quite steady. It took quite some time for his progress to manifest. His physique had changed dramatically, thanks to the countless hours of hard manual labor that John put him through. He body was noticeably bulkier than six months before, but because of the natural built of his body, he was still skinny compared to the other men who had undergone the same training.

On the mental and psychological aspect, there were a lot of dramatic changes too. Bill noticed during his training that he loved to be around people, unlike his moody, isolated self when he was still Prince of the Moon. He learned that he was an effective communicator too. He discovered his natural charm and effectiveness in persuading people. That was probably why he was chosen to lead the revolution in the Moon. Slowly, he had built his self-confidence. Soon, he had the whole training camp talking about him. Even the other camps too. His rise to prominence even reached the highest echelons of the leadership, up to Hillary herself.

“Was he really as a good orator as they say he is?” Hillary asked John once as they walked towards the hut for their regular meeting.

“Indeed he is,” John said with a hint of pride in his voice, as he was the one responsible for Bill’s growth.

Hillary detected the satisfaction in John. “I see that you are happy with his progress.”

John chuckled. “Of course, I am. I am the one who made it all possible.”

Hillary patted her best friend’s back. “I am so proud of you, my friend.”

“Thank you,” said John, appreciative of his best friend’s compliments. “But surely, I am not the only one who deserves your words of praise.”

“What do you mean?” Hillary asked, feigning ignorance.

John simply shook his head, amused by his best friend’s charade. “You should come with me to the southern camp. It’s about time that you visit the place for an inspection.”

* * *

Bill’s popularity had soared among members of The Resistance, especially among women. He was very charming and good looking. He was very easy to like. The number of his female admirers had been growing steadily over the days, but none of them had mattered. There was only one woman who mattered to him, and she was out there, stirring the wheels of the ship as the captain of the revolution.

But that was not to say that he would not succumb to temptation.

There was one woman who was persistent to catch his attention. She was the woman every man could desire. One would have to be blind to resist staring at her beautiful face. And she was so into him too. From the day that Bill first saw her in the training, he never doubted that the woman wanted her, and she usually gave flimsy excuses as to why she wanted to see him. At first, he turned him down flatly. But the woman was persistent, and it was starting to wear him down. At some point, Bill had wondered what it was like to sleep with her, although he would later smack himself for thinking as such.

But in the end, he did fall into temptation. He invited the woman to his tent to spend the evening with him. The woman ravished him with so much fervor, but he could not bring himself to respond with equal passion. At the back of his mind, he felt as though Hillary was watching him from afar, her eyes filled with hurt. It had been eighteen months since he had touched Hillary, but the memory of him pleasuring her remained as powerful as ever.

As much as he wanted to finish, Bill could not bring himself to. When the woman begged for him to enter her, he did not want to but he felt guilty for his sexual partner. The vision of him about to enter Hillary for the first time flashed as he was about to impale the woman. As respite, Bill squeezed his eyes shut and imagined himself making love to Hillary.

The woman’s voice changed. It was not her voice that Bill was hearing, but of Hillary’s. In the theatre of his mind, Hillary was squirming beneath her, moaning and gasping in complete ecstasy. Her soft breasts bounced as he thrusted repeatedly, pounding on her like there was no tomorrow. Hillary pleaded for his name time and time again, desperately begging him to finish her.

As he felt the muscles clamping his shaft tighten, Bill was lodged back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw the woman’s face scrunched in pleasure. He felt her entrance became as soaked as a raging damp. The woman arched her back and then flattened on his bed, sated and satisfied after his performance.

Unlike his partner, Bill was yet to be satisfied. He never had a hard time finishing before. Instead of coming within a few minutes, he was straining and desperate to come at all. He noticed that the woman was shifting and squirming beneath him, her face grimacing. Deciding that it was cruel for him to force himself into the woman, he pulled out of her and began stroking himself with his hand.

He shut his eyes again and thought of Hillary once more. This time, his mind wandered to that night inside the hut, where she crawled on her knees and kissed his foot.

“I love you, Bill,” he heard her whisper in his mind.

Hot strings of his seed came out of his shaft and into the woman’s belly as pleasure took him over, his breathing ragged. He was gasping for much needed air as he felt his body limp, rolling to the side so as not to crush the woman’s body.

“Hillary,” Bill breathed, his eyes still closed. A single drop of tear rolled into his cheeks as the gravity of what had just happened sank in.

Bill felt the body next to him move and leave the bed, obviously hurt with what he just muttered. He didn’t particularly care at the moment.

_What had he done?_

* * *

Everybody had already gone to retire when John and Hillary arrived at the training camp. Hillary was exhausted from her journey, and she was much looking forward to her sleep. She was about to go straight to her hut when she noticed that a woman, only wrapped in cloth, emerged from one of the tents and hurried straight to towards another tent.

Before the woman could reach her destination, Hillary called her.

“You! Woman! Come over here,” Hillary called the woman.

The woman’s face blushed as she realized that her general had caught her only wrapped in cloth. She bowed in shame, unable to face her high commander.

“Is that your tent? The one which you emerged from?” asked Hillary.

The woman shook her head, still looking downwards.

“I see. While we do not prohibit fraternization among people within the camp, I suggest that you wrap yourself in a more decent fashion when you leave your tent. Is that understood?”

The woman nodded.

“Alright, you may go.”

The woman bowed and mouthed her thanks and she left Hillary for her tent. Hillary didn’t notice that John was watching the entire thing.

“That woman had a penchant for sleeping with a lot of men. I am surprised that she is not pregnant until now,” John mused.

“I see. I wonder who she slept with tonight,” Hillary said thoughtfully.

“Where did she emerge from?” John looked around.

Hillary pointed at the tent where she saw the woman came out from. “There.”

John froze. “I see. The man was probably one of the men she was trying to seduce since she came here. Well, I think we should go to bed now.” John left abruptly for his hut.

Hillary pulled him back, not pleased with his dismissal. “Hold on. Is there something that I should know about, Minuteman?”

John shook his head nervously. “No, Evergreen. I am simply tired, that’s all.”

Hillary did not want to argue with John, but she didn’t want to drop her curiosity either. She decided to let John go for now. She would come back to the tent later.

When Hillary was sure that no one was outside, she emerged from her hut and looked around the camp. The coast was clear. He tiptoed towards the mysterious tent, her curiosity growing with each step. When she reached the tent and held the flap, something told her that she shouldn’t enter the tent. But in the end, her curiosity dominated over her hesitance. She pulled back the flap, and what she saw inside made her jaw drop.

What welcomed her was the naked body of Bill, soundly sleeping, his blanket splaying all over his lower body. Hillary covered her mouth with her hand as she stifled a cry, trying to stop herself from breaking down in front of him. The realization that Bill had slept with another woman felt like her heart being stabbed multiple times.

Bill’s sharp ears caught Hillary’s stifled cries. He stirred from his sleep and the first things he saw when he opened his eyes were her tear-filled ones. Horrified, Bill shot up from his bed, grabbed his clothes and dressed himself.

“Hillary, why are you crying?” Bill approached her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Hillary forcefully swatted his hand away. “Keep your filthy hands off me!”

“What is it? Please tell me,” Bill begged.

“Was it because I said John’s name when you were about to fuck me? Is that why you fucked another girl?”

“I…” Bill couldn’t say anything. Hillary found out what he had done, and he didn’t do anything to defend his actions.

“Tell me, Bill? Is this your way of punishing me for not telling you that I left?”

“I…No….”

“THEN WHAT IS IT?” Hillary’s tearful screams were ear-splitting enough to wake up the occupants of the neighboring tents. Hillary knew that she might get into trouble in the morning for her ruckus but she did not particularly care at that moment.

“I…I…I was weak,” was all Bill said.

Hillary’s chest was heaving, her face in disbelief at his flimsy excuse.

“Do not give me that alibi,” wept Hillary, “I had resisted every temptation because one day, I had hoped that we would reconcile and…and…” Hillary’s lips were trembling. “But whatever I dreamed and hoped for, it was all futile.”

Without another word, Hillary left for her hut, her tears drenching the ground she was walking on. Bill stepped forward to follow her but his fellow novices restrained him as he finally succumbed to his tears. “Hillary…please come back…I can explain…”

“You may leave the camp tomorrow, Prince Bill. You can go back to Luna. You are no longer obliged to work for The Resistance,” was the last thing Hillary said, her voice cracking.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not exactly sure what to feel about this chapter. I think it's a mish-mash of events. Please let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

The sight of Bill saddling his horse greeted Hillary as she emerged from her hut. Still reeling from the discovery of his indiscretion last night, seeing Bill first thing in the morning did not help uplift her already miserable mood. Instead, she was further incensed, still in disbelief that the bastard was still in camp after she had told him to go.

She tried to ignore Bill and went for the hut which served as host to their war meetings. As she walked through the camp, she could feel a pair of eyes following her, never breaking their gaze. Her blood boiled at the constant scrutiny. Hillary was used to having a lot of pairs of eyes following her all around, either friendly or adversarial. But there was one specific pair of eyes under whose gaze she simply wanted to disappear.

How dare he. How dare he look at her after he had been unfaithful? Had he no shame? If he had any shred of decency left, he should have cut his genitals and threw himself into a raging river. But instead, he was there, standing, looking at her as if nothing had happened.

Hillary would not admit it to herself, but the real reason she was upset that he was looking at her was that she herself could not look back. She did not know why she was feeling that way, that it was as if it was her fault that he had gone astray. Perhaps she was too engaged with the revolution that she hadn't given him the attention he deserved. Or perhaps she wasn't as attractive as she thought she was and Bill found another woman who had satisfied him more than she ever could. 

Or, she had hurt him so badly that he decided that he did not want her anymore.

Or maybe had chosen to break his ties with her ever since that day on the beach, and she was just too self-absorbed to accept it.

Whatever the reason was, it caused hot tears to roll down her cheek as she marched towards her destination, Bill's gaze still following her. From her peripheral vision, she could tell that Bill had noticed that she was crying and was about to go after her, but she was able to enter the hut before he could take the first step.

As Hillary entered the war room, John, who was sitting on the lush rug and reading a letter, surprised Hillary.

"Minuteman," Hillary greeted as she wiped away her tears.

John stood up and rested his closed right fist on his left chest as respect to his general. "Evergreen, shall we go over the plans?"

Hillary nodded, opting not to speak, fearing that John will notice the crack in her voice. She sat across John, and the latter straightened up, ready to report to his commander.

"What do you have to report to me today, Minuteman?" Hillary inquired, her authoritative voice in display.

"Today begins the final training mission of the novices. They have three days to complete the mission. I have no doubts that they will be able to execute this," John reported confidently.

"And may I know the nature of the mission?" Hillary probed.

John shook his head. "I am sorry, Evergreen, but I cannot divulge just yet, not before the success of this mission has been guaranteed."

Hillary raised an eyebrow. "And why not? I am your commanding general. I have the authority to know every detail of everything that is happening under my watch."

John held his ground. "I did not say that you cannot. I just say that you wait. I will tell you everything in three days when the novices have returned. But for now, everything will be in the shadows."

Hillary was irritated with her subordinate's defiance, but she decided not to press further.  

"Alright then," Hillary conceded, "tell me everything else that you can."

John bowed to Hillary in obedience.

"There will be thirty novices in this mission, divided into three groups of ten. The first group is dedicated to surveillance. They will locate the target and then pass the intelligence to the second group, who will then abduct the target. After the target has been secured, the target will then be turned over to the third group, who will escort them back to the camp," John explained carefully.

Hillary was processing John's report.

"So, you are saying that this mission is an ambush, and their goal is to secure the target and deliver them safely to the camp?" Hillary was rubbing her chin. 

"Yes, Evergreen," John confirmed. "They are to deliver the target to us without harming them."

"The large contingent of novices suggests that the target is of high importance, Minuteman," Hillary noted.

"No, Evergreen," John refuted. "While the target is of high stature in the regime, they have little political influence."

"Then why do we carry out the mission if the target is not of high value?"

"I did not say that the target is not of high value. They are,” John clarified, "but our goal is not to move the needle in this war that is currently waged. No. We are only carrying out this mission as a show of our might and probably disrupt our enemies' strategy." John wasn't comfortable in this line of questioning, and he hoped Hillary would be satisfied with his answer. At least, for now.

As if hearing his prayer, Hillary decided to drop the subject and probed elsewhere.

“Alright. Who leads the contingent, then?”

“Eagle,” John declared.

Hillary’s head twitched in disbelief, her eyebrows scrunched.

“Why is he on the mission?” Hillary was indignant. “I already gave him permission to leave.”

“I, however, did not,” John said calmly. “He is my student, and I want him to finish what he had started. After the completion of this mission, only then I shall allow him to go.”

“I command you to remove him from the mission. He is not any more entitled to receive further education from you, Minuteman,” Hillary grunted in between her teeth.

“You have made a decision in bad faith, Evergreen,” John stood his ground. “You threw Eagle out just because of your personal spat with him. Other than that, he had been a good student and a role model to the novices.”

“The Prince of the Moon is a liability to our movement,” Hillary shot back, her voice starting to quiver. She was hurt by John’s accusations.

“He is not. You just wanted him out because he fucked a woman who wasn’t you,” John said without a hint of pity in his voice.

Hillary was already in tears, her head bent. “Bill promised me that I was the only one. And I promised him the same. I kept my promise. WHY DID HE NOT KEEP HIS?”

John did not answer. It wasn’t because he had none, but because he wanted his best friend to let it all out.

“I have maintained my innocence, hoping that he would be my first. For so long, I have desired him. I have loved him, have been loyal to him. But he…he jumped at another woman at the first opportunity!”

“You know that’s a lie,” John ripped her argument to pieces. “We knew all along that he did not want to be married to the Princess of Uranus. His heart only belonged to you, as you have seen when you decided to spy on him after you faked your death. He was grieving your death without anyone else knowing! And you pushed him away when you decided to not tell him the truth about your death until a year later.”

“He left me, John! He threw me away!” Hillary lamented, sobbing in the rug.

“Yes, and he had regretted it immensely,” John finished it for her. “He had confessed it to me. He wanted to make it up to you as soon as he finished his training.”

“Then why did he sleep with another woman? WHY?”

John, for the first time, could not find an answer to her question.

“I don’t know. It pains me to think that he did this to you. But there is one thing I can only tell you: Only in forgiveness you can find peace. That is all I will say” John resigned.

Leaving a weeping Hillary behind, John slipped out of the hut, letting her think and wallow in her tears.

* * *

 

The novices, led by Bill, had left for their mission. Not wanting to see Bill when he came back, Hillary decided to leave the camp. However, John had forbidden her to do so, and his defiance of her wishes was getting through her.

“I am not happy with your insubordination, Minuteman. First, you execute a mission without my full knowledge, and not you will not let me leave this camp. I could have your conduct be reviewed by the other chiefs,” Hillary said irritably.

“Do as you wish, Evergreen,” John said, unaffected by her threats. “Just let me finish this mission and you can do whatever you please with me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe I have the rest of the day to myself since there are no novices to train. If you need me, I’ll be with my tent with Mahogany. My pregnant lady needs constant care and supervision, you know.”

Filled with annoyance and jealousy, Hillary absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, feeling the child that was only conceived by her own fantasies.

* * *

Three nights had passed and the novices still hadn’t returned. John was beginning to worry that the mission was a failure. Nobody from the three teams had sent an emissary to report back to him. He feared that all of them were killed, but he hoped that it wasn’t the case. The weight of the missing novices dragged on his back, and it prevented him from getting any sleep.

Deciding that he needed fresh air, John left his pregnant lover sleeping inside their hut and went out for a brisk walk. Everyone had already retired and had gone to their shelters, except for Hillary, who had light up a small bonfire a few feet away from her hut and was sitting idly in front of it.

John decided to join his best friend.

“Why are you still awake, Hillary?” John seemed quite worried about her.

John noticed that she quickly wiped her face. He presumed that she had been crying before he joined her.

“I…I could not sleep,” Hillary said. “I am so exhausted but my eyes will not allow me to rest.” Her eyes were undoubtedly red and swollen.

“Is it your eyes that prevent you from sleeping, or was it something else?”

“Leading a revolution means sleepless nights. You know that,” Hillary tried to deflect his question.

“Do not give me such nonsense, Hillary. We both know what I am talking about.”

She maintained her ignorance. “I do not.”

“Ah, Princess Hillary. Headstrong as always,” John fondly teased her.

Hillary giggled, smiling for the first time in days. “I am not used to being called Princess Hillary anymore.”

“No. But you have grown to be much more than a Princess. Or even a Queen,” John said truthfully.

“Thank you,” Hillary blushed at his compliment, the redness of her cheeks visible in the feeble bonfire.

“I am proud of you, Hillary, I truly am. Despite what you have heard from me recently, my opinion of you is the same, and will always be.” 

Hillary was relieved to hear those words from John, but that was only partly satisfied.As another drop of tear threatened to fall, she looked away from him, searching the horizon for a person she yearned the most.  

“Do you think he’s proud of me too?” she whispered, more to herself than to John.

“He is. Very much so,” he answered, which caused Hillary to jump a little.

“How can you say that?”

“He told me so,” he said simply. “He loves you very much still.”

“Then why did he sleep with that other woman? After all that I have done to protect him?” She was crying again.

Sensing his best friend’s need, John stood up and sat beside her so she could cry on his shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her so he could keep her warm.

“Am I not desirable enough?” Hillary wept, “Are there prettier women than me? Why John? Why?”

John could not think why Bill did it to him, but he could only offer a guess.

“Sometimes, Hillary, a man’s desire for a woman doesn’t end with how beautiful she looks, or how skilled she is in bed.”

Hillary sniffed as she struggled to stop her sobs. “What do you mean?” She looked up at him, her eyes desperate for answers.

John sighed. Even though Hillary had grown so much, she still was a child.

“Bill had desired you so much, and he still has. Up to this day. But, I think, he is craving for only one thing from you.”

“What more could he ask from me? He already has my heart!”

John shook his head. “No. What he wants is much simpler.”

Hillary’s eyes widened. “What’s that?”

Her heart raced, bracing for John’s response.

“An apology, Hillary. And after yesterday, he owes you one too.”

Hillary was both confused and indignant. “I do not owe him an apology! I have done nothing to break his heart! I am faithful to him!”

John shook his head, but he was empathetic to Hillary too.

“Yes, you do. You broke his heart when you told them that you slept with me and then jumped off the waterfall.  He suffered for it, Hillary. I too wept when I found out that you died, only to be stunned a few months later when I found you alive. I too shared his feelings, albeit to a lesser extent. We were both hurt when you didn’t trust us enough to share what you had been planning. We trusted you, Hillary, yet you betrayed us.”

“But I was doing everything for your safety! I didn’t want you to get hurt!” Hillary doubled down her defense.

“I know, and we are grateful for what you have done,” John said, trying to appease Hillary, you’re your trust matters more to us than our safety. That is how much we love you, Hillary. Bill, even more so.  He was deeply hurt when you revealed that everybody knows about you, except for him, who was supposed to love you and protect you. His heart belonged to you. Even if he believed that you were dead, he never thought of another woman except you. You, Hillary, are the love of his life. Do you not see that?”

Hillary quietly let the tears stream through her cheeks. “I do. But still, why…?”

“Let him properly apologize to you,” John cut her off. “You owe him to let him apologize. Whether you accept his apology or not, it is up to you. And you too, you need to apologize to him. An apology is not necessarily an admission of guilt, Hillary, but rather, an acknowledgment that the person you are apologizing to was hurt. Even if it is not your fault, it is a matter of importance to two people who love each other that they recognize each other’s pain and suffering. Remember that, Hillary,”

John’s words seemed to have shifted something inside Hillary. She had never heard anything about asking for forgiveness like what John had said. Slowly, it dawned on her that Bill wasn’t the only person that she needed to apologize to.

“John?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“I…”

“What is it?”

Hillary swallowed.

“I’m sorry.”

She sat up straight, looking directly at John’s eyes.

“I am sorry that I hurt you too. I am sorry that I broke your heart. I should have told you about Bill and I. I should have trusted you more and told you that I was going to leave. It didn’t occur to me that you were worried about me too, just as Bill was. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings, John. I am sorry, I truly am”

John was left speechless.

“I…”

“It’s okay, John. You don’t have to say anything,” she said.

Indeed, John did not say anything. Instead, his arm gently wrapped her body as he kissed the crown of her head. For the first time since their meeting the gazebo last year, John felt he had his best friend back. He felt so much relieved.

“Thank you,” he breathed. “I appreciate it. If Bill comes back…”

Hillary stiffened at the mention of Bill’s name. He rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her tension away.

“If Bill comes back,” John felt a large lump get stuck in his throat, the safety of the novices again on the forefront of his mind, “…if he comes back, I want you to apologize to him right away. Understood?”

John felt Hillary nod against his chest.

“Do you know where they are?” Hillary’s heart was pounding. She too had begun to worry about Bill.

“They’ll come back soon,” John tried to assure Hillary, but he wasn’t certain if he was convincing.  

“Bill…” she whispered.

John gently pushed Hillary to a sitting position. “Why don’t you sleep for now and then I’ll take watch? When they come back, I’ll wake you up right away? How does that sound?”

Hillary wasn’t exactly happy with simply sleeping while the lives of the novices hung in the balance, but she had no better option. She nodded and bid her best friend goodbye, leaving him in front of the bonfire.

But it wasn’t her tent where she chose to go. No. Her feet were carrying her somewhere else. Her feet were carrying her to the tent that she visited four nights ago, the tent where she caught the woman emerging from. Hillary hesitantly opened the flap of the tent and saw the piles of cloth which doubled as a bed. It was much less comfortable than the bed she had in her hut, but she had no desire to stay in there. She silently entered the tent and knelt on the bed, caressing the fabric that was left untouched for days. The tent had grown cold due to its emptiness, but all Hillary could feel was the warmth left by its missing occupant. She pawed a handful of sheet and inhaled the scent of Bill’s body, basking in his love. Before Hillary could think further, she laid on the bed, Bill’s warmth lulling her to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTH happened. I said to myself that I was going to write a few lines at work and before I knew it, I finished the entire thing. LOL!
> 
> I hope you are okay with a lot of conversations between Hillary and John. Don't worry. Lots of things to look forward to in the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, comment and feedback are appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

Bill and his team of novices arrived at the southern camp, famished but in high spirits. Despite their delayed arrival, they were able to complete their mission of securing their high-valued target, who was resting inside their carriage. Bill never felt more accomplished in his life, and the knowledge that his success would advance their cause only multiplied the joy that he was feeling.

Too bad that it would be his last mission for The Resistance. After this, he would leave the revolution, as Hillary had unceremoniously ordered him to do. He hated himself for being so weak. Not only he lost a golden opportunity to fight for his longtime beliefs, he had probably lost Hillary for good.

_Hillary._

In reality, he formulated this mission with her in mind. The Resistance only came second. He wanted to make sure that she would be taken care of after he left The Resistance. Of course, Hillary was the strongest person he ever knew, and she probably would not need any protection from him. Nevertheless, he wanted to make her happy, to show his remorse and atonement for the wrongdoing he just did to her.

It probably past midnight when Bill and his team arrived at the camp gates, with John eagerly waiting for them at the entrance. Everybody else had gone to sleep, but their mentor was awake and alert. When Bill reached the gates, John opened his arms and welcomed Bill like a brother.

"Brother, Eagle," John greeted him, "I am glad that all of you got back safely".

"I am too, Minuteman. Everyone did an excellent job," Bill commended his comrades.

"Did you get her?" John asked anxiously.

Bill nodded. "Yes. She is currently sleeping in the carriage."

"Good," said a satisfied John. "Take her to one of the huts for a good night's sleep. Be sure to blindfold her as she walks."

Bill ordered his team to carry out John's orders.

"How is she?" Bill asked the question that was troubling him since four days ago.

"She couldn't sleep. But I think she had retired now. I told her to go to bed. She seems to be as shaken as you are through this ordeal."

Bill sighed. "It's my fault. But I hope she'll get better after I leave."

John patted Bill's shoulder. "I don't know if she will allow you back, but I do know that she wants to talk to you."

"How...?"

"We had a serious conversation before she went to bed. She had a realization, and she wanted to talk to you about that before you leave."

Bill swallowed.

"Will you allow her to speak?" John asked.

"I..."

John patted Bill's shoulder again.

"Rest, my friend. Then think about it in the morning when you're all well rested. I am sure your conversation will go smoothly."

Bill conceded that he was indeed tired. So he walked towards his tent, looking forward to that well-deserved sleep.

He had the surprise of his life when he opened the flap of his tent and saw the small form of Hillary, sleeping in his bed. His exhaustion turned into confusion. He was at loss. He did not know what to do. Should he join her? Should he carry her back to her own bed?

Despite his confusion, Bill was rooted on the spot. He could not look away. Damn, she was so beautiful.  She was like Aphrodite who descended from Olympus and came to sleep in his bed. Her blonde hair was splayed in his pillow like the gold, winding streets of Terra. Her constraint breathing was music to his ears. The way she tightly held on to his pillow made him jealous of an inanimate being.

Bill turned back to John, whom he saw congratulating the novice for their amazing work.

"Minuteman, can you come over here please?" Bill called John towards his test.

"Alright."

Bill opened the flap of his tent for John, who was equally stunned when he saw Hillary sleeping in Bill's bed.

"I swore I saw her go to her tent," John whispered, more to himself than to Bill.

"How did she come here?" said a puzzled Bill.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that she's here in your tent. What do you want to do?"

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think I should leave her alone."

"Well, it is your call. But let me tell you this: She did not come here by accident."

Bill simply nodded as John left without another word. He swallowed hard, hesitant to make a move that would probably push Hillary from him. But John's subtle encouragement seemed to assure him that everything would be alright. Taking a deep breath, he entered his tent and removed his clothing. His skin craved for the cool breeze that was deprived of him for four days. He washed himself using the water that was in the basin near his bed. When he was clean, he pulled a pair of trousers, ready for bed. He tucked himself beside Hillary, who, as soon as Bill lied down, turned her body towards Bill, abandoned the pillow she was clinging into and curled up against Bill's chest. Her warm breath melted the icicles that were planted in his heart. Feeling at peace since he left her at the beach, Bill closed his eyes, letting her touch rest his exhausted body and heal his wounded heart.  

\---

Hillary used to wake up before the dawn had broken, and that day was no exception. She had a dreamless sleep, which allowed her to rest without interruptions. Her sleep wasn't as refreshing as the ones she used to have when she was still a princess, but the long rest did help rejuvenate her tired body and spirit.

She stretched her arms and legs, and she was surprised to find her hand hitting what seemed to be like skin. She looked up and saw the face of Bill, who was slumbering serenely beside her. She suddenly realized that his arm was wrapped around her waist. She stiffened underneath him. She didn't know what to do. She felt like an unwelcome guest who barged in on someone else's tent without any invitations. She kicked herself for her foolishness last night. What in the world had entered her mind that made her decide to sleep in his bed? And without permission too? Surely, her private turmoil with Bill was making her foolish, she thought.

Her sudden movements seemed to have caused Bill to stir from his sleep. Hillary gasped, horrified at what she had done. She quickly escaped his grasp as he himself stretched his arms and legs. Bill seemed disoriented when he opened his eyes.

"Hillary? You are already awake?" asked Bill, his voice thick with sleep.

"I...I am so sorry...I slept in your bed...I shouldn't have. I'll leave right away"

Hillary was about to stand up when she felt Bill's hand tug hers, pleading her to stay.

Bill's eyes were still fluttering with exhaustion, but his senses were roused. "Don't go"

She held her breath. Her heart was pounding. In the midst of his muffled voice, Hillary could feel the desperation in him. True enough, he held her tighter. He was no longer laced with drowsiness. No. He was wide awake, He was looking directly at her eye and it seemed to touch a part of her soul.

Hillary could not take it anymore. She broke her gaze and bowed her head, not wanting to look at him further.

"I am so sorry, Bill," tears sprang from her eyes. "I should have told you the truth early on. I simply wanted to protect you because I love you so much. But I should have trusted you more."

"And I should have been more trustworthy," Bill sat up and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face on her shoulder, his tears wetting her smooth skin. "I know that you still cling to me after all that has happened, yet I betrayed your trust. Please forgive me."

Silent tears were her only response.

"I should not have left you at the beach a year ago," Bill regretted his actions that led to their separation. "I should have been more understanding of the difficult situation your father put you in, Hillary. I am a bad lover and a bad friend, and I understand if you don't want me anymore. I will leave just as you commanded."

Four days ago, Hillary would have wanted nothing more than to get away from Bill. But now, she felt that she would die if they ever got separated again.

"Don't you dare," she warned him.

"I will leave," Bill lifted his head so that was already probing her shoulder, prompting her to arch her neck, her luscious mouth gaping open. An erotic sigh escaped his lips as he inhaled her scent, her scent that he craved for almost eighteen months.

"What do you want me to do to make you stay?" she gasped, determined to never let him make a single step away from her.

"Kiss me."

And kiss him, she did. She lifted his head and swiveled hers to that their lips met, kissing just above her shoulder. Her kisses were slow and sensual, wanting to convey all the things she wanted to tell him but could not. When he opened his mouth against hers, she did the same. As they plunge deeper into their kisses, they found their current position more and more uncomfortable, so she squirmed and twisted her body so that she was facing him. The sound of their heavy gasping and breathing filled the air.

He pulled away from her, moving back to lean on the bed, his hands on each side of him gripping the sheets while he tried to cool himself down. Hillary stayed clung to his body, one hand pressed against his chest, the other hand on his neck, her fingers playfully drumming on his skin.

He grinned against her forehead, still breathing hard, and said, “I can’t believe I got you back.”

"I am glad too. It feels so right," she said. She was about to say something but he devoured her words with another kiss. 

"Stop it!" Hillary giggled as she broke off from his kisses. "I know how much you have missed me but allow me to breathe!"

Bill chuckled. "I can't help it. I did miss you. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Indeed. What do you want to do then?" With Bill and the novices back, Hillary needed to see the prisoner that they have captured, but she didn't want to do it just yet. She wanted to spend more time with Bill. 

"I want more sleep," Bill yawned. "The mission has left me exhausted."

Hillary smiled. "Alright, I'll sleep with you."

"Don't you have other things to attend to?"

"Yes. And those include you, who is on the top of the list. If you want to sleep, then I will join you,” she said

Bill pulled her back to the bed and covered her body with his. Together, they went back to sleep. Their painful journey ended on that dawn, eighteen months after that fateful sunset on the Terran beach.

* * *

Renegade pulled the reins of his horse when he arrived at the southern camp. After the departure of the novices, John quickly alerted Renegade and Al about Bill’s mission. The latter two were also briefed on the nature of the mission. The only one who was in the dark about it was the general herself, Hillary.

“Renegade,” John greeted him.

“I am glad to see you again, Renegade,” Al, who arrived an hour earlier, followed suit.

“Thank you Minuteman, Sawhorse,” Renegade got off his horse. “I suppose the prisoner is already in captive?”

“Yes. Eagle did a great job planning and executing the ambush. I must say that Evergreen’s decision to send him away is a foolish one. Eagle is such a master tactician,” John praised Bill.

“Indeed. Can we veto Evergreen’s command?” Al suggested.

“Perhaps,” Renegade replied thoughtfully. Deep inside, he wanted Bill to leave. After the episode inside the hut where Bill berated Hillary, Renegade became distrustful of Bill.

“If my instincts are correct, then Evergreen herself will veto her decree,” John said.

“I think you are right,” seconded Al.

“What makes you think she will?” Renegade asked.

“It was Eagle himself who had suggested his mission to me. What he did was brilliant. Admit it, Renegade. You, the master tactician of the Revolution, could not have thought of it.”

“I could have,” Renegade said irritably, defending his wounded pride. “I am simply not aware of the dynamics of the Terran Royal family. And we all know that Eagle has another motive for this mission.”

“Selfish motives or not, I could not care less,” John dismissed Renegade’s pronouncements. “I care not about his motives, but his ability to win for us.”

“You know that he is just using this mission to make himself look good in front of Evergreen,” Renegade tried to sow doubts about Bill into everyone’s hearts. “He would not have done it if Evergreen did not catch him sleeping with another woman.”

Renegade’s accusations struck a nerve on Al, who was very protective of his best friend.

“Watch your mouth, Renegade. Just because you are Evergreen’s right-hand man does not mean you can exert your influence on everybody. I am loyal to Eagle as much as I am to Evergreen,” Al gripped his sword in his waist, ready to strike Renegade.

“I am loyal to Evergreen as well, and I say that Eagle exerts a dangerously excessive influence on her. I do not trust him.”

“Evergreen does,” John fired back.

“Why do you trust him? Clearly, his presence around Evergreen does her no good. And the episode a few days ago proves my point,” Renegade closed his argument.

“I am Evergreen’s best friend,” John stepped forwards, trying to physically intimidate Renegade. “If she trusts him, then I trust him too. And I will never ever be responsible for taking away her happiness.”

“She must do her sacrifice then! For the good of Terra and the universe!” Renegade responded forcefully.

“You are heartless then,” John replied icily. “Hasn’t she sacrificed enough for our cause? Or are you simply too blind to see that?”

A stunned Renegade marched angrily away from the two men.

* * *

“Evergreen, Eagle, wake up”

Al’s soft whispers were enough to wake Bill and Hillary from their pleasant sleep. When Al entered Bill’s tent, he caught them sleeping in sideways, where Bill was covering Hillary’s body from behind. Their hands were folded, their fingers intertwined. It was as if Al saw a married couple sleeping in their marital bed.

Al knelt down and gently nudged the sleeping couple.

“Evergreen, Eagle...wake up,” he whispered.

Hillary squirmed while Bill rolled on his back, stretching his arms and legs. She fluttered her eyes open as she yawned.

“What is it, Sawhorse?” It was Hillary’s turn to stretch.

“Renegade is here. I believe that you should take a look at the prisoner that Eagle and his team had captured.”

Hillary had forgotten about Bill’s mission. After her lover had arrived, she had drained her mind of all of her responsibilities. She released herself from Bill’s grip and sat up on the bed. Bill followed suit, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

“I’ll be there. Just give me time to change clothes,” Hillary said.

Al nodded. “Alright, Evergreen. We will see you at the prisoner’s hut.”

As Al left the tent, Hillary turned around to face her lover.

“Good morning, my Darling,” she sealed her greeting with a kiss.

“Good morning to you too,” said a smiling Bill. “Did you sleep well?”

She nodded fervently, grinning. “I never slept better. I wish every night could be like this.”

“It can. Because I’ll make sure you’ll never sleep alone again. I’ll keep you cool in the summer nights, and warm on winter.”

Hillary raised her eyebrow. “How can you keep me cool in the summer?”

Bill leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear. “I’ll make sure you will not go to sleep with your clothes on.”

His words make her blush profusely. She gently pushed him away.

“Oh, stop. That is very unbecoming of you, Bill,” she giggled.

“Yet you still love me, don’t you?” he grinned.

“Of course.”

And Hillary proceeded to kiss his smiling mouth.

* * *

Hillary and Bill got out of his tent to start their day. While she went back to her hut to change clothes, he picked up their breakfast from the makeshift cottage that served as the camp’s kitchen. They then went to eat their food inside the said cottage. The complete disappearance of their mutual hostility and their displays of affection totally confused the other people in the camp, who gotten wind of their feud a few days ago.

When they had finished eating, Hillary proceeded to the prisoner’s hut, where John, Al, and Renegade stood waiting. Bill was with her too.

“Good morning, men.”

“Good morning, Evergreen,” the men greeted back, bowing their heads in respect.

“Do we have the prisoner inside?” she inquired.

“Yes. Renegade and Al had already interrogated the prisoner. We made sure that they were not harmed and are taken care of.”

“Good,” Hillary praised her lieutenants. “We do not need to give the regime a reason to attack us. But, who is this prisoner anyway? Do we need them to advance our cause?”

“I think we do. We need this prisoner to destroy the regime’s strategy,” Al answered her question.

“How?”

“While our prisoner is of no political value, the regime would want her back. We can dictate our terms of ransom for this prisoner’s life. Or at least, we can taunt them to do our bidding,” John explained further.

“Shall we return this prisoner if ever the regime gives in to our wishes?” Hillary asked thoughtfully.

“That depends on you, Evergreen,” Bill suddenly replied, which made Hillary jump a little.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Why do I make such decision? Can it be not our collective decision?”

Bill motioned her to enter the tent. “Why don’t you take a look at the prisoner yourself?”

Confused by Bill’s cryptic words, Hillary entered the hut that contained the prisoner. Inside, she saw a woman, a woman very familiar to her, whose arms were tied to a pole. She was sitting on the ground as her legs were bound together by a rope. The prisoner was blindfolded, and she was moaning in fear.

“Please, don’t kill me! Evergreen, I know you’re there! Please, I beg you, spare me!”

Hillary’s jaw dropped as she processed the sight in front of her

Her mother was bound to the great wooden pole.

Quickly, Hillary knelt beside her mother and started tearing the rope that tied her. She took the small knife from its small sheath in her belt and cut the rope as fast as possible. As Hillary tried to free her mother, Dorothy felt that someone was trying to rescue her.

“Oh, please save me! I am so scared!” said a still blindfolded Dorothy.

Hillary did not respond until she was able to tug her mother free and remove the blindfold. Blinded by the sudden rush of light, Dorothy wasn’t able to immediately see her daughter, who was already in tears.

When her vision settled, Dorothy thought she must be dreaming. Her daughter was kneeling right next to her.

“Hillary? Is that you?” said a squinting Dorothy.

A sobbing Hillary nodded. “Yes, Mother. It’s me, Hillary. Your beloved daughter.”

There was no mistaking it. Dorothy heard the voice of her daughter whom she thought was dead.

“Oh, Hillary! My little girl,” Dorothy wept.

Hillary launched herself towards her mother’s arms, the arms that missed for eighteen months. Hillary, the Princess of Terra, the leader of The Resistance, became a child again in the arms of her mother. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes and into Dorothy’s clothes. There was no greater reunion than that of a daughter and her mother.

That morning, Hillary became the happiest person in the universe.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That wrote itself easier than I expected. LOL. 
> 
> I hope you are happy with this chapter. Yay! They're finally together! But not without issues, though. ~~Damn you, Renegade~~
> 
> And what do you think about Bill's "prisoner"? Let me know what you think! As always, feedback is appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

“Mother,” Hillary held Queen Dorothy tighter, clinging to her as if she was a last unbroken piece of rope in a collapsing bridge. Tears trickled down her face continuously like a raging river.

“My Darling, I’ve missed you so much,” said Queen Dorothy with the same, if not more, affection that her daughter afforded her. “I thought you were dead!”

“No, Mother. I just ran away. I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye,” Hillary cried like a child who was left by her mother in the plaza.

“Shhhh, there, there,” Dorothy gently caressed Hillary’s hair as the latter cried on her shoulder. “It’s alright. What’s more important is that you are alive and well.”

“Mother…”

For a while the two simple basked at each other’s presence, having missed each other for eighteen months. Hillary’s mind had gone blank, while Queen Dorothy was still aware of the danger they were in.

“My daughter,” Dorothy gently pushed Hillary away, “we need to get out. Evergreen might come and kill us.”

“No, Mother. She will not,” Hillary assured her.

“Why not?”

“Mother,” Hillary’s lips trembled. “I am Evergreen.”

Dorothy held her daughter tighter than she ever did before.

“I love you so much, whether you’re Hillary or Evergreen. No matter who you become, you are still my daughter.”

* * *

“Let us leave them alone. They need the time for themselves,” John urged the men to give the two women their personal space.

“I agree. We can’t do anything for now given that Evergreen is such an emotional state,” Bill seconded.

“Alright. I’ll do a round on the campsite,” Al left, and Bill followed.

“May I speak with you, Eagle?” John turned to Renegade.

“Of course,” Renegade left with John for the latter’s hut.

Once inside John’s hut, he offered Renegade to sit at this comfortable rug and prepares a fresh cup of tea for his guest.

“Thank you,” Renegade said as he received the hot tea from John, who also prepared a cup for himself and sat in front of Renegade.

“So, as Evergreen will likely spend time with her mother, I think we should discuss our strategy moving forward.”

“Alright. Tell me what do you have in mind and then I will tell you what I have,” Renegade offered.

John scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I anticipate that King Hugh will blame Queen Dorothy’s abduction on us, and he will launch a full-scale offensive to get her back.”

Renegade fixed his gaze on a spot in the wall, thinking deeply. “Does he know where she is? If he does a massive campaign to retrieve her and fails, it will be the greatest signal yet that he is losing to us. He doesn’t even know that his own daughter is leading the war against him.”

“I am surprised at how poor their espionage activities are, given that Prince Donald already offered his services to King Hugh, and the Martian soldiers are the best at espionage at war,” John said thoughtfully.

“Maybe Prince Donald is rooting for King Hugh to fail,” Renegade suggested.

“Why? If King Hugh fails and he ascends the throne, he will have diminished power and stature. If anything, he should be rooting for him to succeed,” John shot down Renegade’s thought.

“Perhaps Prince Donald has something to gain if King Hugh fails.”

“And that is?”

“If we succeed, we have the burden of consolidating the mandate of all the territories of Terra. Terra will be at its most vulnerable point the moment Hugh surrenders Terra to us. I think that’s when Prince Donald can invade the Terra for himself.”

John shook his head. “There is no need for that. He could just kill Hugh.”

“But remember that the Martians are the best spies. He likely knows that Princess Hillary is alive, and she is living as Evergreen. In that case, as long as she survives and is unmarried, there is no legitimate heir to the throne. If anything, he gains more by killing Evergreen,” Renegade explained.

“But why doesn't he?” John’s eyebrows furrowed.

“If he kills Evergreen, then he will be the legitimate heir by that awful law King Hugh had forced into passing. But then, he will have to wait until the man dies. He can take Terra much faster if he would invade it rather than ascend the throne.”

“He could kill King Hugh too after Evergreen.”

Renegade shook his head. “Prince Donald has a flair for the dramatic. He wanted to be credited publicly for every single thing he does. If he kills both Evergreen and King Hugh, the assassination would have to be done in secret. Not so attractive to Prince Donald, as compared to a full scale invasion with an image of him leading his armies to victories. That way, the major powers from other kingdoms will fear him too.”

John was thrown by Renegade’s elaborate explanation. “I always thought Prince Donald was a simpleton.”

“He is,” said Renegade, finishing his cup of tea. “He just surrounds himself with people smarter than him but they act dumb so that he will not fire them.”

* * *

For the rest of the day, Bill had not seen Hillary around the camp. He was assisting Al in his chores, carrying sacks of wheat to the supplies tent. After that, he worked in the kitchens to cook the bread that will be given to all the residents in the camp. Like at breakfast, he attracted curious looks from his co-workers and fellow novices. But none of them mattered to Bill. He was still too happy about his reconciliation with Hillary to care what everybody thought of him. That day, only one opinion mattered to him, and it was Hillary’s.

When noon came, Bill was called from the kitchens.

“Who called for me?” Bill asked Al, who delivered the summons to him.

“Evergreen, Brother Eagle. She wants to see you in her tent,” Al said.

Bill threw the rag he was holding immediately and ran to his tent to change clothes, after which he scurried towards Hillary’s tent.

Inside, he found a smiling Hillary and Dorothy, who were sitting on the floor, and food that seemed to be too much for two people alone. Because he was still a subordinate of Hillary, he bowed to her and rested his clenched fist to his chest. He did the same to her mother, as Terran traditions dictate that whenever a man honors someone, he too must afford the same honor to the mother of the one he is honoring.

Hillary was flustered by his deep sense of formality. She wished that this meeting was anything but.

“Bill? Why are you bowing to us?” Hillary asked. “This isn’t a meeting about the war. This is just a simple invitation for a meal with you.”

Bill blinked. “It isn’t?

Hillary smiled. She found this part of Bill very funny and endearing. “No, of course not. Come sit and have lunch with us.”

Bill happily obliged. Hillary patted the empty space between her and Queen Dorothy, and Bill took that space for himself. Knowing who the guest was, Bill took Dorothy’s hand and kissed it. “I am glad to see you safe and well, Queen Dorothy.”

“Mother,” Hillary slid towards Bill, closing the gap between them, and rested her hand on his arm affectionately while her other hand hung over his shoulder. “This is Prince Bill. I trust that you remember him from the competition eighteen months ago?”

“Yes, I do, though I haven’t had the pleasure of speaking with him. Your father had introduced Prince Donald to us.” Dorothy turned to Bill, “Prince Bill, an esteemed Lunarian, I am pleased and honored to finally meet the man who captured the heart of my little girl.”

Bill slightly bowed to Dorothy. “I am humbled. Hillary tells me a lot about you. You really are the good person she says you are.”

“Thank you, son,” replied Dorothy.

“Oh, Bill, I almost forgot to tell you,” Hillary interrupted, “my mother will live with us now. She will reside with me at the main campsite with Tipper. If I need to leave for missions and inspections, then I entrust her to your care and protection. Is that alright?”

“Certainly,” Bill was honored to protect Dorothy.   

Hillary’s heart was glad that Bill and her mother were going so well. She had waited for so long to finally introduce the love of her life to the most important person to her, and finally, it came. That day, she pushed all her troubles and responsibilities in the back of her head and chose to bask in happiness with the two people in the universe whom she loved the most.

“Shall we eat?”

Dorothy and Bill voiced their approval in unison. The three of them each took their bread, cheese, and wine.

Bill continued their previous conversation. “If Queen Dorothy is to be with us, then does that mean that she will be given a new name too?”

“Yes,” Hillary replied. “For her protection, she will be given the name Eternal. But she is not required to pledge her allegiance to The Resistance.”

“Oh, do not mind me, you two,” Dorothy dismissed. “I think that your efforts are noble and just. I will help you just as effectively as any other person in The Resistance will.”

“Mother! I can’t have you working against father!”

Dorothy shook her head. “It is your father whom I am against. It is his unjust rule. I saw how brutally he treated you when you were still in the palace. I have voiced my objections numerous times before that, but he would not listen. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love him. I always will. As long as you promise me that you will not harm your father, then you have my support.”

Bill watched in awe as Hillary squeezed her mother’s hand.

“You are a saint, mother. I wish I could be like you,” Hillary bit her lip as she hung her head.

“Saints rarely are heroes, my little girl, because you are one. You are a true hero, Hillary. You are a brave woman who fights for what is good and just.” Dorothy told Hillary, boosting the latter’s morale.

“Thank you, Mother,” Hillary leaned her head on Dorothy’s shoulder.

“Anytime, my darling,” Dorothy's voice quivered. “Enough about us. What about you, Bill? I want to know more about you and your family. And I want to know how you and my daughter fell in love because she will not tell me,” Dorothy smiled to both Hillary and Bill.

Bill let out a nervous laugh while Hillary’s face was filled with horror.  

“My father is the king of Luna, King William II, and my mother is a commoner.  My parents weren’t married, so my mother wasn’t allowed to live with my father. All my childhood, I have lived with my mother, whom I loved so much and still do. It was when I was seven that I was called to the palace by my father because the Queen had divorced him and he could not produce another heir. Being the direct descendant of the House of Clinton, I was forced to leave my mother to be with my father.”

Hillary gasped. She never heard Bill’s story before.

Bill continued. “Once I was the palace, I found my father to be loving, even though I disagree with the way he ruled. I myself have no interest in obtaining power for myself, but having seen how power is wielded by those who have it, I came to see that one day, I would have to accept the power myself. I promised myself that I will not accumulate power more than what is necessary, and, if I can, give the power back to the people, where it truly belongs.”

While Bill was telling his tale, Hillary pressed her hand into his.

“With that in mind, I entered the competition for Hillary’s hand in marriage skeptic and cynical. Also, I imagined myself being bound to a woman I thought I would never love. All I wanted for myself is a woman I can love and who while love me in return. I thought that the competition would completely destroy the life I wanted to live.”

“But then I met Hillary,” Hillary and Bill’s eyes locked. “She…she was no ordinary woman. She was bright, engaging and exhilarating. In addition to all of that, she has a beauty that I think is very much underappreciated.”

Hillary blushed so much that she thought she looked like a tomato.

Bill went on to tell the rest of their love story: their meeting at the ballroom of the Terran palace, their first quarrel, their subsequent reconciliation and their eventual fallout in vague terms. All throughout his tale, Dorothy was smiling, as Hillary frequently hid behind Bill whenever there were details that she thought were too intimate for her mother.

“I love you two found your way back to each other. It seems that you are destined for each other, aren’t you.”

Bill gave Hillary his lovestruck gaze. “I sure hope so.”

Hillary gazed back with equal fervor. “I think, we are, Bill. We survived death and wars. Is that the best the universe can throw at us?”

* * *

That night, Hillary and Dorothy bid everybody good night but the former did not go to her hut, where her mother had retired for the night. Instead, she went back to the tent that became her home. 

“Hello, Bill”

A flustered Bill, who was in the middle of removing his shirt, turned around to welcome his unexpected guest.

“Hillary! What brings you here? Do you need anything?”

Hillary shook her head. “No, I just want to sleep with you again. You promised me that you will always sleep with me, remember?”

Bill chuckled. “I thought that with your mother here, you would want to stay with her.”

Hillary closed their distance and pawed his chest the instant their skins made contact. “She has me during the day. I belong to you at night,” she whispered huskily.

Her low growl had an immediate effect on him, which Hillary immediately felt. 

“Hillary, you are driving me insane,” Bill licked his lips anticipation.

“Do I? I’m not doing anything at all,” she smirked.

“Yes, you do,” Bill drew himself closer, slowly descending on her lips.

“I am not,” Hillary slightly tiptoed, meeting him halfway.

“Yes, you…”

Before Bill could finish his sentence, their lips met in a delicious rendezvous. Their eyes were closed, reveling in the warmth of their mouths and tongues. Bill felt Hillary’s deliberate thrusts on his crotch, and it only grew the hardness that was already threatening to take over what was left of his rational mind. He could tell that Hillary’s patience was drawing thin, but he wanted to make this as long as possible.

Bill cupped her face and pushed her away gently, her confused look pacified by his wide smile.

“Darling, we have all the time in the world,” he chuckled.

“I know, but we have eighteen month’s worth to catch up to,” Hillary smiled mischievously.

 “But Hillary, we just made up, and I just cheated on you almost a week ago. We can’t go this, no matter how much I want to,” Bill tried to reason a losing argument.

“Can you deny me if I wanted to?” Hillary whispered in her ear, her voice filled with desperation.

No, he could not. He did not have the heart to refuse any of her wishes, no matter how stupid or absurd. In fact, if she told him to run off the edge of a cliff, he would do so, screaming how much he loved he loved her as he fell to his death.

Bill kissed her again, more fervently this time. Hillary, on the other hand, wasn’t going to allow herself to be drowned his adoration of her. She wanted to swim back to the surface, to drag him down to the sea and dive in it forever, like merfolk freely swimming in the infinite oceans of their love.

“B-Bill...” Hillary’s mouth quivered in between kisses.

“My lady,” Bill lodged himself in her neck.

“I...I want you to do something for me,” she breathed.

“Anything...anything...”

Hillary leaned her head towards the side of her neck where Bill was kissing her. “I want you to teach me.”

Bill withdrew himself from her neck. “Teach you what?”

Her eyes filled with longing. “Teach me how to make love to a man.”

Before either could say anything, Bill lifted her in his arms, and she instinctively locked her legs around his waist, his the outline of his arousal rubbing against her drenched center. He carried her to the bed, where he gently laid her down on the soft surface.

Hillary objected. “I want to learn how to please you, Bill.”

He drowned her with another fervent kiss. “Patience. I will teach you, and you will learn.”

Satisfied, for now, Hillary let Bill slowly undress her, pulling each article of her clothing one by one. Bill was surprised to learn that she had nothing underneath her nightdress.

When she was completed naked before him, it was Bill’s turn to undress. He pulled his trousers, and he finally exposed to her his proud erection that she so desperately craved to touch.

Hillary, her mouth watering, got up from the bed and knelt to worship his manhood, but Bill pushed her back against the pillow.

“Not yet,” he said huskily.

Nodding, Hillary obeyed Bill’s commands. She lied down on the bed and opened her legs instinctively. Bill leaned down, his body hovering above her, and swayed her golden locks that covered her pert breasts. Like a swimmer, Bill took a deep breath and dived into the cleavage of her ample bosom, his mouth wandering in between her two soft peaks.

Her moans told Bill that she was enjoying his ministrations, and it only encouraged him to dive deeper. Sucking, licking and inhaling, Bill made love to her breasts that he hoped that one day would feed a child that they would call their own.

As he sucked her nipples, he slipped a finger into her swollen nub, hiding in her beautiful chestnut curls. The instant contact of her bud and his middle finger instantly prompted a violent reaction from her. She sharply arched her back, causing his mouth to lose its hold on her supple flesh. However, Bill was undeterred in his quest to please his lady.

He repeated his motions, his fingers rubbing her bud in circles while his mouth was sucking her like a ripe piece of fruit. At time passed by, Bill could feel her dampen underneath his touch, and her slippery entrance became sopping with her essence, whose scent was like an elixir to his hardness. Her movements became erratic. The sharp arches of her back became more frequent, her body squirming beneath him as if she was on fire. And indeed, she was. She was burning in the fire of his touch, and his love was the fuel that kept the flame blowing. And when the fuel was mixed with enough oxygen of her desire, she erupted. Her moans were the sound of her explosion. She was ablaze with incredible pleasure, and his small kisses where the water that doused her raging fire.

“That was...amazing,” Hillary tried to catch her breath. “But I want to...”

“Then you will have me,” Bill cut her off.

Before she could regain her normal breathing, he grabbed her arms and flipped their bodies so that his back was against the bed and she was over him. Bill slightly thrust himself against her, his erection rubbing against her dripping core.

“Are you ready?”

Hillary nodded.

“Just like how you brew the finest beer, making love takes some time. Go ahead, my love. Explore my body. Take your time. Play it by ear. Your instincts will guide you,” Bill instructed his eager pupil.

Excited but mindful of Bill’s teachings, Hillary played with Bill’s body the way she remembered Bill playing with hers. She started off with his ear, licking and nibbling it gently. She then turned her attention to his neck. Like what the kitchen maids told her before, she sucked a small portion of skin on his neck until it turned blue. She reveled at the art that she created on his skin.

Bill chuckled. “You wanted to possess me? I like that.”

Smirking, Hillary shifted her attention to his body that reminded him of naked statues in their palace. So beautiful. She first targeted his erect nipples. As slowly as a snail crawling in the windowsill, Hillary licked Bill’s nipples, making him groan in a mixture of desire and frustration.

“Oh, Hillary, you are torturing me,” grunted Bill, whose erection became harder than a piece of stone.

Hillary let out a triumphant smile and returned to torturing her lover with her mouth. Slowly, her tongue traced the lines of his chest, his abdomen and his body, all the way to his shaft, his hard shaft that was glistening with his own arousal. When she was settled in between his legs, Hillary’s hesitation was completely gone, thanks to his grunts and groans that told her that he was enjoying every single moment of this sweet torture.

Before Hillary could take Bill with her mouth, he gave her a small reminder. “Only lips, and tongue, my love.”

Hillary kept that mind as she dived into Bill’s shaft, letting her instincts dictate her next move. Initially, she thought of taking him all in, but she wanted to test her limits first, so she kissed his base and let her tongue swirl all the way to the tip. Her actions were met with approval, as evidenced by his sighs. She continued licking the entire length of his member, further building up his pleasure. But in the midst of her ministrations, Bill could feel that she was hesitating.

“Relax, my Darling. Enjoy it. Do not forget about your pleasure also,” he coaxed her.

Nodding, Hillary decided to go for it. Her mouth reached back to his member and took him in as deep as she could.

Oh," he moaned as soon as he felt her warm mouth, his hands clutching the sheets with a viselike grip. He exercised every ounce of self-control that he possessed to not give in to his urge to thrust, allowing Hillary to take charge of their current situation.

Bill couldn't help but wonder if this was all real or some cruel dream. He had fantasized about having Hillary go down on him for longer than he would care to admit, and now that moment had finally arrived. He had some pretty realistic dreams in the past few months, but not a single one of them prepared him for the real thing.

Between the feel of her around him and the sight of her blonde head going up and down, Bill almost came right there, quickly shooting his hand to her head in order to stop her.

“Please stop,”

She quickly obeyed. “Why?”

Bill got up from the bed and kissed her again. “I can’t last much longer. I want to be inside you right away.”

While having Hillary in his lap, Bill snaked his hand towards her center and rubbed her again, preparing her for his entry. He was astounded to find her as drenched as when he left her in her climax a few minutes earlier. His other hand rubbed her back, trying to ease the last hints of tension that threatened to destroy her very first experience with a man.

"I want you to relax, to lose yourself. I will take care of you, okay?"

Hillary nodded as she let her body be limp in his arms.

Bill stroked himself before positioning himself into her entrance. He gingerly rubbed his tip all over her lips, coating himself with her arousal. And with a deep breath, he pushed the smallest inch of himself inside her.

Unbeknownst to Hillary, it was Bill's first time in bed with a virgin. He had always been with an experienced woman, and he had no idea what to do with someone who had never slept with another person. But he was certain of one thing: He wanted to please her like no man ever could.

"Please," Hillary begged her to thrust.

He happily obeyed her. Inch by inch, his member disappeared inside her. When he was completely engulfed in her heat, he allowed her some time to adjust. He was nipping her neck, trying to make her loosen up a bit more.

Hillary pushed him away from his neck and kissed him again. "I am ready now."

Those were the words Bill was waiting for. He completely pulled himself out before thrusting forcefully all the way to the hilt. His powerful strokes caused breathless gasps and moans to escape from Hillary's lips, and those sounds assured him that she was bathing in complete ecstasy. 

"Oh Bill, harder please," she sighed. 

Hillary pushed him away from his neck and kissed him again. "I am ready now."

Those where the words Bill was waiting for. He completely pulled himself out before thrusting forcefully all the way to the hilt. His powerful strokes caused breathless gasps and moans to escape from Hillary's lips, and those sounds assured him that she was bathing in complete ecstasy.

"Oh Bill, harder please," she sighed.

Harder. Faster. Bill threw himself in a feverish pitch of long strokes. Hillary clung to him tighter, meeting his thrusts with her own. She was desperate to create any friction that she could, as she was desperate to come.

Bill felt Hillary tighten and burn, his thrusts swifter due to the rush of fluids inside her. Her nails dug into his back as she peaked. She arched her back as she let the pleasure run in her veins. She was thrashing and convulsing under Bill, who was trying hard not to let her fall in the bed.

As she came down and her calmness slowly coming back, Bill felt that it was his turn to come. He felt himself swell within her, still thrusting against her. In a powerful final stroke, he let himself go. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over as he spilled every drop of his seed inside her. He swore that he was empty after that powerful climax, but his heart felt full, full of love for that woman who was clinging tightly to him. 

"Hillary?"

"Hmm?" she replied, her head using his shoulder as a pillow. 

"Are you satisfied?"

"No."

Bill was a bit crestfallen. "Why not?"

She smirked against his skin.

"This is only one night. You still have seventeen months and twenty-nine days to make it up to me."

Bill had almost forgotten her demand. But no matter. He had every intention of making up for the every day that they had lost. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a fluffy and smutty chapter. Quite overdue for our lovebirds, methinks. I tried to accommodate [clintonsprincess](https://clintonsprincess.tumblr.com/)'s request of a 5k chapter but I am so tired already. LOL
> 
> After this, there will be about 4 chapters left. The events will be fast, and it will all be triggered by a foolish yet consequential decision by our lovers. 
> 
> As usual, feedback is always appreciated! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

The news of King Hugh’s death was like an earthquake that rippled across every kingdom of the universe. The crown of the most powerful kingdom had fallen, and everywhere, his death had consequences on every level. Citizens, big and small, rich and poor, were all rattled by his sudden death. As the king was always seen as a picture of health, his death was met with shock and disbelief.

Perhaps no one was more stunned by the death of the king than his daughter himself, Hillary. Though there wasn't a single part of her that held affection for the man, she was still left dumbfounded. In the middle of an urgent mission with Bill, she was forced to rush back to the camp. The first thing that worried her was her mother, who she was sure was grieving for her father. Dorothy loved her father dearly, despite having grave disagreements with him.

The second thing that caused her anxiety was the uncertain fate of Terra. As her father forced upon the kingdom, the new King would be Prince Donald of Mars. The phrase  _King Donald of Terra_  rolled bitterly in her tongue. Somewhere in her heart, she felt a little hint of envy and bitterness towards the man. An incompetent, imbecile non-Terran had managed to assume the Terran throne while she, a true Terran, the king’s first born and a competent leader was bypassed all because she was born with breasts and a womb.

Hillary and Bill, who were on the way home from their mission, heard the news of the King’s death from the keeper in the inn where they stayed in the territory of Ceres.

 “What did you say, Sir?” Hillary was in disbelief. She felt Bill’s hand give her shoulder.

“The King of Terra has died,” said a visibly distraught innkeeper, who was wiping the tables in his shop. “People are scared, let me tell you.”

“Scared? Why?” Hillary was interested to hear what the innkeeper wanted to say.

“Are you living under the rock, Ma’am? Now that the king has died, it means that Prince Donald will be the King!” the innkeeper said in alarm.

“I am well aware of that, but what makes you fear Prince Donald?” she asked.

The innkeeper locked the doors and shut the windows of his inn before he approached his two guests. He lowered his voice so that no one else could hear what he was going to say.

The innkeeper pressed a finger to his lips. “They say that Prince Donald wanted to wipe out the Cereans.”

Hillary could not believe what she was hearing. “Why?”

The innkeeper shrugged. “He wanted to occupy Ceres for years, but we wouldn’t let him. He was frustrated by our refusal that in order for his plans to push through, he was just going to kill us all.”

Hillary’s eyes widened in horror. “Surely, that can’t be true?”

The innkeeper shook his head. “It is. Men serving in the army of Ceres had long known this, and they were prepared for the worst.”

Hillary was visibly upset by what she had just heard. “What are you going to do then, Sir?”

The innkeeper bit his lip. “After you leave, I will close my shop for good and flee Ceres. Best to leave Ceres before Prince Donald becomes King. And you should too”

Hillary nodded. “Thank you for the warning, Sir.”

The innkeeper sighed. “If only The Princess of Terra was alive…”

Hillary froze. “What about her?”

“Didn’t you know?” the innkeeper was surprised by her ignorance. “There is a prophecy made by a Cerean seer thousands of years ago.” The innkeeper pressed his lips on Hillary’s ear and whispered, “it was said that the first Princess of Terra to be born after an unbroken line of Terran Princess would topple the monarchy of Terra with her own hands. I believe that she is the only one who can save Terra and the universe from King Donald now. Shame that she will never be Queen.”

Both Hillary and Bill were shaken by the innkeeper’s words. Without any further delay, the two gave their payment to the innkeeper and left for Terra as quickly as they could.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the death of King Hugh. Hillary and Bill had since rushed their way back home. When they arrived at the main campsite, Hillary's first instinct was to find her mother. She found her kneeling in front of a makeshift altar inside their hut, wearing an all-black garb. Dorothy was crying in the midst of her prayers, and the sight of her mother in agony broke Hillary's heart.   


"Oh Mother," Hillary called Dorothy from behind. When she saw her daughter, Dorothy ran towards Hillary and engulfed her in a tight embrace, thankful for the safe arrival of her child. 

"Hillary, thank goodness you're safe," Dorothy cried on her daughter's shoulder. "I already lost your Father. I cannot lose any one of you again."

Hillary rubbed her mother's back. "It's alright, Mother. I am here now. Bill made sure that I am protected "

Dorothy looked up and saw Bill standing from behind. "I am thankful, son. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe."

Bill nodded appreciatively. "I have promised your daughter to love and protect her always. I intend to keep that promise until I die."

Dorothy smiled. "My sorrow is eased knowing that you are there for my daughter. At least I know that she'll be cared for even when I'm gone."

"Mother! Don't say things like that!" said a horrified Hillary, who pulled back from her mother's arms. 

"But it's true," Dorothy cupped her daughter's face affectionately. "My child, I am old and wise enough to see that in this life, all things are temporary. Even us. We perish. The generations after us will never know our names. But we can make a permanent mark by doing all the good that we can, whenever we can, wherever we can. And you, Hillary, are doing an amazing job at it."

It took every will in Hillary's body to resist the tears, but her urge to cry was stronger than her resistance. It was Bill who lent his shoulder for her to cry on. He wrapped her arms around him, enveloping her in his love and support. 

"What your Mother says is true, my love," Bill cooed. "You are the last best hope for a brighter future. It's you against Prince Donald now."

"But my Father is dead, and I promised Mother..."

Dorothy rested her comforting hand on Hillary's shoulder. "You kept your promise to me, Darling. Hugh died by another's hand.  You kept him alive for so long, but it was probably his time. I do not blame you, so do not blame yourself."

Hillary sniffed and nodded like a child who was told to stop crying. Bill planted a soft kiss on her forehead as they both saw John approaching them from afar. 

"Welcome back, my Brother and Sister," he warmly greeted the newly arrived couple. "We were worried about you as soon as the news of King Hugh's death broke. We thought someone might assassinate you."

"Thankfully, no one tried to. We were very careful in our disguises," Bill assured John. 

"We heard about Mahogany giving birth, Minuteman. Congratulations to you both, my dear friend," Hillary greeted her best friend. She then felt Bill squeeze her arm. "Is it a boy or a girl? And what is the name?"

John was beaming. "Alexandra."

Hillary gasped, her eyes almost in tears. "Wow, a baby girl!"

"She's beautiful, I am sure," Bill added, smiling. He too was elated with the news of the new addition to John's family. 

"Thank you," John said, wiping a tear. "I know the timing isn't perfect, but we'll manage it. Our baby made Teresa and I want to work harder to attain peace."

"Of course. We are with you in that dream," Hillary patted  John's shoulder. 

"I know. And because you two had been such comfort to Teresa and me during these troubled times, I would like to ask you to be Alexandra's godparents."

The couple was left stunned by John's request. 

"Are you serious?" Bill's gaping mouth slowly turned into a smile. 

"Of course. There is no one better we could think of to care for little Alexandra on our behalf than you two." John turned to Hillary. "I know you have dreamed of becoming a mother ever since and I know you'll be a great one to your children with Bill. I am asking that you share your love with Alexandra once Teresa and I are gone."

"Of course," Hillary's eyes were glassy with tears. "I promise to love Alexandra as much as my own."

"And I promise to protect your child, as I protect Hillary and our future children," Bill swore. 

"Teresa and I can now breathe a little easier, knowing that little Alexandra will have someone to love her when we are gone," John smiled. 

"All for you, my Brother," Bill hung his hand on John's shoulder. 

"Thank you so much, you two."

In the midst of their conversation, the voice of Tipper broke the bubble of their happiness and anchored them back to reality.

"Evergreen! Eagle! Minuteman!" Tipper yelled as she rushed towards the three. 

"Skylark!"

Tipper bowed to Hillary. "General Evergreen, while I am glad that you are safe, we need to talk about our plans moving forward. It seems like your father's death has set Prince Donald in motion. I am sorry if you are still tired from your journey, but this cannot wait."

Bill and Hillary looked at each other. "Can you give us five minutes please?" Bill asked. 

"Of course. Minuteman?" 

"I'll go. We'll see you in a few minutes."

As the two bid Bid and Hillary goodbye, the lovers were left to talk on their own. 

"I know what you feel, Hillary," Bill said simply. "You want a child too."

"Yes," Hillary sighed. "But it is not yet time. We will just endanger our child if I get pregnant now."

Bill gave her a soft squeeze. "We will have our child one day. One step at a time, my dear." If he could ask for anything in the world at that moment, then he would ask for a healthy baby growing inside Hillary. But he knew that they must not be impatient. All things come in their due course. 

"I know," Hillary said sadly. "We still have the revolution to take care of."

"Correct, and the dictatorial rule will first die by your hands."

"Stop it! You know that what the Cerean innkeeper said is only a superstition among them. And besides, I do not believe in mysticism." Hillary gently swatted Bill's arm. 

"But I do, but for a different reason," Bill defended his belief. "I know that you are the person who will vanquish tyranny, as you are the person tyranny is afraid of. A smart, independent woman, born as a Princess, who has the makings of a great popular leader. I bet that Prince Donald is probably keeping tabs on you because he sees how you are such a threat to him."

"Do you think he knows that I'm alive?" Hillary asked. 

"I don't know" Bill shrugged. "But whether as Princess Hillary or as Evergreen, you have always defied him. I am so proud of you, my Darling," Bill stroked her cheek affectionately. 

Hillary held his hand on her face. It was probably time to tell Bill about Prince Donald. "Bill?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

Bill noted the hint of seriousness in her voice. "What is it?"

"I swear that whatever you may hear from me, I want you to speak of it to no one, even my Mother," she begged. 

Bill didn't like the tone of this conversation, but he remained supportive of her. "Alright."

Hillary looked away. "Prince Donald...he tried to kiss me."

Bill scrunched his forehead, stunned by her revelation. "When is this?"

Hillary locked her eyes with his. "The day before we went to the beach. The same day Prince Donald spent with me. When I was about to go to bed, he forced himself into me." Her voice was shaking now. "He tried to kiss me, but I was able to overpower him. I punched him in the nose and ran away."

Bill clenched his fist. His blood boiled at that scum of a prince. He also felt angry at himself, who abandoned her the day after she was assaulted by that pig. 

"That son of a bitch....why didn't you tell me back then?" He was almost in tears. 

"Because if you did anything to him, you would have been executed on the spot, and I can't have that happen," she explained. 

"But I left you too at your most vulnerable point," he said with deep regret. 

"Look at me, Bill," Hillary cupped his face with her hands. "I have already forgiven you for that. When you love someone, you forgive and you forget. I the moment I forgave you, I forgot the pain. Right now, the most important thing is that we bring this revolution to a conclusion so we can all move past this dark chapter and finally start building our family."

* * *

Hillary and Bill entered the war room hand-in-hand. Renegade, Tipper, and John were all surprised by the amount of affection that the two had shown in the midst of a very serious environment. The only broke apart when Hillary sat in between Renegade and John while Bill was beside Tipper. But even then, they never broke their connection.   


"Thank you for calling this meeting, Renegade. You have done a great job running the force in my absence," Hillary opened the meeting. 

Renegade bowed his head a little. "Thank you, General Evergreen."

"Your report please," Hillary asked of her second-in-command. 

"As we all know, King Hugh has died. We in the intelligence arm assess that his death is a double-edged sword for us, all thanks to Prince Donald's ascension to the throne. He is a weak leader, and we could easily take advantage of the instability that will be caused by his poor decisions, but we have to act fast because he will certainly consolidate all powers unto himself quickly," Renegade told the main council. 

Hillary winced when Renegade said the phrase _Prince Donald's ascension to the throne_. "I see. How aggressive do you think he will be in destroying all the powers that oppose him, including us?" she asked. 

"I'd say six months," Renegade answered. 

Hillary was visibly shaken by Renegades assessment. Bill offered a sympathetic look to her and she calmed a little bit. "Minuteman, Skylark, do we have the necessary resources in order to stop this?"

"Recruitment is going well, General, but I do not think our novices will be enough to match his massive army, especially that the Martian army is likely to aid their prince," John said. 

"We are running a bit short on our supplies, General Evergreen", said Tipper. "We cannot sustain them if they are to attack us now."

Hillary took a deep breath. "I see. I have successfully made a deal with Justin, Duke of Callisto. He will be giving us gold and supplies that will substantially help our campaign. But they won't get here in time if Prince Donald chooses to attack us now."

"What do we do then?" Renegade at Hillary for guidance. 

"To be honest, I am taken aback by the swiftness of events," she confessed. "I am yet to formulate-"

"I have an idea," Bill interrupted her. Four pairs of eyes fell unto him. 

"Please, speak," Hillary said. 

"Challenge him for the throne, Evergreen. Before he could be crowned," Bill said. 

Hillary scoffed. "I am a princess, Eagle. I never had any claim to the crown."

"But you are Evergreen, leader of The Resistance. Challenge him as Princess Hillary, first born of the King of Terra and as Evergreen. Haven't you realized it yet? The person Prince Donald fears the most is you, Evergreen. Your very existence is the threat to his claim to the throne. There is no doubt he would want to be crowned as soon as possible because it will be harder you to challenge him the moment he becomes king," Bill said. 

The room fell silent as Bill's words washed all over them. 

"His plan makes perfect sense," Renegade broke the silence. "That way, we can avoid bloodshed too."

Hillary tried to resist. "But what about retaliation from the Martians?"

"We can handle them once you establish your revolutionary government," John replied. 

"R-revolutionary government? Are you saying that I have to rule?" Hillary tried to maintain her composure. 

"For the meantime, yes," said Renegade. "We have to quickly occupy the vacuum that will be left once Prince Donald falls. Once a formal government is established, we can take our hands off the reins."

Hillary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was all too much for her to take in.

"Let me think about Eagle's proposal for a while. I acknowledge that his plan is our best shot of ending this ordeal, but I will have to think about this. I will have to set my affairs in order, in the event that I die from this challenge," Hillary said. 

The rest of the group nodded their agreement. After all, it was no easy decision. Her challenge could ultimately decide the fate of Terra.

For the first time since accepting the role of the leader of The Resistance, Hillary felt weak and vulnerable. But she wasn’t worried though. Bill's constant support was enough to keep her strong all throughout. 

* * *

In the darkness of the night, when everybody was asleep, Renegade left the camp and rode his horse a little over ten miles north of the camp. There, he met with three men who were wearing hoods and their faces hidden.  


As Renegade approached, the men patiently waited for their master to arrive.

“What do you have to report to me?” Renegade asked the men.

“Prince Donald killed King Hugh through a poison that cannot be detected in the bloodstream,” one of the men replied.

“I wish I could say I am surprised. The Terrans have never suspected Prince Donald, haven’t they?”

The three men shook their heads. “No, Master. But the cause of the King’s death is only the less important part of our report.”

Renegade scrunched his forehead. “What do you mean?”

The three men looked at each other, pushing each other to carry the news to their Master. Finally, one of them finally decided to come forward.

“Master, everything that had happened, from King Hugh’s death to Prince Donald’s impending coronation...Evergreen and Eagle set it all in motion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised by how fast I finished this one. I hope you are happy with it though. Don't worry. Bill and Hillary are happy together until the fic ends, though they still have Donald to worry about. 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated! :)


	18. Chapter 18

“If the revolution asks that I die for love, then so be it,” Hillary sheathed her double swords away. She raised her hands in surrender.

“Hillary!” Bill screamed in alarm. “You can’t! You are the only hope for the revolution now!”. Bill was still defiant as he tightened his chokehold on Tipper, who was already blue in the face.

“Don’t you dare tighten that grip on my wife or I will fucking kill you!” Al threatened menacingly. It was the first time that Bill and Hillary heard Al scream like that, and it made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. The walked closer towards Bill and Tipper, ready to strike at the moment’s notice.

John and Renegade closed their distance to Hilary, whose back was against a large rock with no way out.

“Any last words, Evergreen?” Renegade said.

John’s hand was shaking. He could not bring himself to point his sword any longer, so he tucked his sword back to its sheath.

“My sword will not be stained by Hillary’s blood,” John declared.

“Fine,” Renegade gritted between his teeth. “I will, then.”

“FUCK YOU RENEGADE!”

Bill screamed at a Renegade, who was already crying as he involuntarily loosened his grip of Tipper. Al’s wife took her split-second advantage and elbowed Bill on his stomach, causing him to scream in pain and finally let her go. She handily escaped from Bill’s clutches and joined her husband, taking a sword from him and pointing towards a writhing Bill.

“Bill!” Hillary tried to take a step forward to help Bill but Renegade drew closer.

“You shall not help him,” Renegade glared at Hillary. “Let him suffer.”

“Oh, Bill…” Hillary began to cry too.

“You traitors,” Renegade hissed. “How can you do this to us?”

“WE DID NO SUCH THING! WE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN TO BETRAY THE REVOLUTION!” Tears were streaming down Hillary’s face

 “Then why? WHY DID YOU DO IT?”

“BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER!” Bill screamed from the other end, still crouched on the ground. “WHY ELSE WOULD WE DO THAT?”

“Because of what you did, you endangered the movement that we have tried to build for years. All because of your selfishness,” Renegade said bitterly.

“If we are indeed selfish, we should not have come back after we left the Duchy of Callisto,” Hillary explained. “We returned with the mission completed. Why would you suspect us of betraying the revolution?”

Renegade looked at both Hillary and Bill, who both bore the looks of incredulity in their faces. The slightest hint of shame crept on his veins as he explained what they had done.

“Because you are still the Princess of Terra, Hillary. And Bill, the Prince of Luna. Eligible to be your husband.” Renegade explained silently. 

Both Hillary and Bill froze. Something told them that what Renegade was about to say was unpleasant.

“The competition for your hand in marriage never concluded. And you never died. By Terran Law, Prince Donald is never the legitimate heir to the throne of your father.”

Hillary’s eyes widened in shock. “No…” she whispered.

“What are you talking about?” a panicked Bill stood up. He ran towards Hillary without resistance from Al and Tipper and covered her with his body.

 “The law King Hugh had forced into Terra was never valid to begin with since it lies in the premise that Hillary was dead.”

Hillary and Bill’s hearts were thundering.

“So what are you saying?” Hillary asked, her hands numb.

“By Terran law, the man whom Hillary married is the rightful heir to the throne,” Renegade finished.

Hillary stared into Bill, who was completely stunned.

“Are you saying that…” Hillary muttered.

Renegade nodded slowly. “Yes. Eagle became the Crown Prince of Terra the moment you married him.”

Hillary clung to Bill tighter. “That’s a lie! The competition never concluded! For him to be the legitimate heir, he must have defeated Minuteman and Prince Donald too,”

“So you never denied that you got married?” Al said from afar, catching the couple in surprise.

“We-” Bill tried to say something, but no words came out of his mouth.

Hillary rubbed Bill’s chest in circles, appeasing his anxiety. “It’s alright, my love. If death is the punishment for our deeds, then so be it.”

She grabbed her necklace from under her garb, and at the end of it was a single silver band. She pulled the necklace so the chain broke, and she inserted the ring in her finger. Bill did the same too. For the first time, the two had worn their wedding rings in public, and neither could have been more proud of their pronouncement.

“Satisfied?” Bill mocked Renegade.

“No,” Renegade said. “What I want to know is how you planned everything.”

“How dare you-“

“I planned it,” Bill’s voice overpowered Hillary. “I love her so much that I can’t stand not being married to her. I wanted to marry her ever since then. So I bought the rings from a traveling merchant and surprised her with a proposal at the palace of the Duke of Callisto. I am happy to say that she gladly accepted,” his eyes softened.

Renegade was still looking for answers.

“You have no intention of usurping the throne for yourselves?”

Both of them shook their head.

“All I wanted is right here, the woman in my arms,” Bill declared. “Nothing could make me happier.”

“We want to build a family and raise our children out of the conflict that we have created,” Hillary explained. “There is no incentive for us to steal the throne for ourselves."

Renegade's will was shaking. 

"But what about the secrecy? Why did you keep the marriage from us?" He asked. 

"Because we knew that you are all weary about me getting pregnant," Hillary said bitterly. "I have heard that you are talking about me behind my back. Though only Renegade is distrustful of Eagle, all of you did not want him to go with me to the mission for that reason, and you resented us when I  insisted that he come." The hurt was clear in her voice. 

Hillary involuntarily pressed her hand on her belly, something that didn't escape Tipper's notice.

"Are you?" Tipper asked. 

Five pairs of eyes were staring at Hillary, who took a single gulp. There was no more tense among the people around than Bill, who held his breath. 

"No, I wasn't," Hillary said. 

Al interrupted. "Skylark wasn't asking you were pregnant. She's asking if you are."

Hillary flinched. 

"Well?" Al pressed. 

"My pregnancy concerns aren't your business!" Hillary said defiantly. 

At that moment, a realization hit Bill. It had more than a month when Hillary had refused sex because it was her time. In Bill's mind, he thought that Hillary was at least suspecting that she was pregnant. His protective instincts had roared awake, fearful for the life of his wife and possibly their child, and jumped in front of his wife. 

"That's enough. I shall not have you harassing her," Bill warned. 

"That is very noble of you, Eagle, but your wife needs to answer Skylark's question," Renegade said. 

Bill looked at John, who was in the middle of a very deep thought. 

"If she says no," Bill challenged, "will you believe her?"

The others fell silent. 

"Well? Aren't you going to answer my question? Or there is already an idea planted in your minds that my wife is with child?" Bill barked. 

Again, no one among them dared to answer. 

"As I've thought, you only wanted to shame her because she wanted to be a mother," Bill fired at them. "John, how is Mahogany and her child?"

"They are doing well," John muttered. 

"Tipper and Al, I hope your marriage is well," Bill mocked his best friend and his wife. 

Al and Tipper bowed their heads in shame. 

"And you, Renegade. I heard you're fucking Lady Michelle, the Countess of Io, ever since she arrived at the camp," Bill accused. 

Renegade's face hardened. "That's a lie-"

"Do you want me to tell her how you denied her at first test of honor?" Bill threatened. 

"You bastard," Renegade grunted. 

"I thought so," said a triumphant Bill. "So no one among you has the moral authority to lecture us about chastity or sacrifice. Before you accuse us of crimes, be sure to look at yourselves in the mirror."

Behind Bill, Hillary was deeply touched by how her husband fiercely protected her and their budding family. Her heart secretly jumped for joy, proud of the man she chose to spend the rest of her life with. 

Signs of regrets began to show on the faces of Al, Tipper, and John. Al and Tipper lay down their weapons and threw them on the floor. John walked beside Bill, also shielding the Terran princess from Renegade's sword. 

"Let it go, Renegade. They have done nothing wrong," said John. "If anything, we have been fooled."

All of them were looking at John, demanding for more explanation. 

"Prince Donald fooled us, Renegade. He must have known that Evergreen and Eagle had married, and weaponized that knowledge against us. He must have planted false information on our spies so that we would turn against them and destroy each other," John said. 

"But what about King Hugh's death?" asked Renegade. 

"Prince Donald likely killed him because he knew Eagle became a threat to his crown the moment he and Evergreen exchanged vows. He feared that they would do exactly what we accused them of doing so he had to get the crown right away. As a precaution, he passed wrong information to us in the hopes of destroying their credibility."

Renegade, seeing a losing battle, withdrew his sword and sheathed it. He had made an epic mistake, and he could not look to his colleagues' eyes in shame. 

"I concede," he said. "We had been hoodwinked."

Finally, Hillary emerged from behind. 

"Prince Donald will stop nothing to destroy us. Now that everything is in the open, everything has changed, including our strategy," she said. 

"What do you mean?" asked Al. 

"Following our marriage, it is not I who is worthy of challenging Prince Donald. It is Eagle," replied Hillary.

"You are right," Tipper said. 

"Not so fast," Renegade disagreed. "There was one thing we had almost forgotten."

"What is it?" Bill asked. 

"Terran law is complicated, and I am not sure all of us understood it correctly. But, in order for Evergreen and Eagle's marriage to be binding, and for him to be declared the legitimate King, Eagle must also beat Minuteman before taking down Prince Donald."

Hillary's eyes widened. "No. That means Minuteman will have to die!"

'"He doesn't have to," Renegade said. "The practice of executing losing princes was only a rule of the competition, not Terran law. In the event of a competition, the game master is the King."

Hillary nodded, listening intently. 

"But since King Hugh died and the competition is still ongoing, the title of game master passes to the King's eldest child, and that is you, Evergreen. This is an obscure statute that was purposely hidden by the Kings in order to spread fear among other kingdoms," Renegade justified. 

Hillary and Bill looked at each other hopefully. 

"With you in control of the competition, you can abolish that wicked rule so that no blood will spill. Minuteman can simply concede to Bill," Renegade turned to John, "unless he still wanted a contested battle?"

John shook his head. "I never wanted to join in the first place. King Hugh simply forced me to join so he would have leverage over Evergreen." John turned to Bill and knelt in front of him. "Prince Bill of Luna, I, Sir John Kerry, concede Princess Hillary's hand to you. In return, I want you to swear to me that no harm shall lay upon her, otherwise you will experience the wrath of my sword and my arrows."

Bill bowed to John and helped him to his feet. "I already made that vow in front of the Duke of Callisto, but for everybody's sake, I shall repeat my vow. I vow to love her, protect her and care for her and our family for as long as I live. Only death shall part us, and even then, I swear that my soul shall continue to hold the promise that I made."

Hearing Bill's vow again...it brought tears of joy in her eyes and love in her heart. Despite the odds - her father, the law and even death - they have conquered each one of them. Their adversaries never even had a decent chance of tearing them apart. They have withstood the final test of love, and they would proudly wear their scars that were the result of it for the rest of their lives. 

Indeed, they were stronger together. 

Hillary gripped Bill's hand and boldly declared. "My husband is the rightful King of Terra and the Crown Prince of Luna. Through him, we will liberate both kingdoms from tyranny. When we got married, he didn't have money to buy me a wedding gift. So instead, he made a promise to me: the moment he was crowned King of Luna, his first order is to abolish the monarchy and transfer the power to the people. And I trust that he will do the same for Terra. But in order for him to fulfill that promise, we must all rally behind him. Raise your weapons in honor of the legitimate king, King Bill of Terra!"

Each of them drew their swords and raised them in the air, except Bill, who was deeply humbled by Hillary's exultations. 

"LONG LIVE KING BILL!" Hillary bellowed enthusiastically, thrusting her sword in the air. 

"LONG LIVE KING BILL!" the others followed. 

Hillary turned around and embraced her husband as the proudest wife in the universe. 

"Fulfill your promise to me, Bill," she whispered in his ear. "I repeat your words to you: You are the universe's last best hope for peace and equality. Don't let us down, my love."

* * *

That night, the Council had shared a meal for the first time since the standoff. There were already cracks in their relationship, and a single meal was not likely to repair the damage the distrust had done, but it was a great first step. They had learned to be civil and it was enough to begin the healing process for all of them.

After supper, Hillary and Bill decided to leave the camp for some time for themselves. The Resistance still hadn't known about their marriage and they preferred it that way. They chose to the relish their last moments of privacy before everything went loose. 

The married couple took their horses and rode eastward towards the edge of the tallest cliff, where it was said to be a perfect place for stargazing. Once they reached the place, they eagerly got off their horses and lied in the cool, damp grass, watching the sparkling lights in the beautiful night sky. 

"They're so beautiful," Hillary gasped. 

Bill snuggled closer. "Not as beautiful as your eyes," he remarked. 

She blushed. "Stop it, Bill. You're embarrassing me."

"Why would it be embarrassing if it is the truth?" he said. 

Her gaze never left the stars. "Because women like me aren't supposed to be."

Bill, sensing some anxiety in her heart, turned to his side so he was facing her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she said absentmindedly, picking a small dandelion and playing it with her finger. "You know what happened earlier. I was chastised for having a child. All because I am a woman in leadership."

"But that doesn't change that you are beautiful," he assured her, his words being the absolute truth. 

Hillary downplayed his adoration. "And if I am 'too pretty', people will not respect me."

"My love," he cupped her face tenderly. "That is absolutely false."

Hillary shook her head, "No, it's not. I know it isn't. I have done the hard work, and yet somebody gets to reap the reward."

Was there a hint of bitterness in her voice? 

"What is it, Hillary?" he asked. 

"Nothing," she pressed herself closer towards him. "It's just trivial."

Bill affectionately tipped her head upwards so that her eyes were locked. "Clearly it isn't trivial if it was enough for you to say to me."

For a few seconds, Hillary debated Bill whether to tell him her worries, never breaking her gaze. In the end, she conceded. 

"Fine," she sighed. "I was disappointed that you would get to challenge Prince Donald and not me."

Bill blinked. Underneath her full-throated support him earlier, he never sensed the envy that was raging inside her. 

"Because you felt you deserved it," he said simply. 

"Yes!" She got up and sat up, frustrated. "And it's not fair! I am my father's eldest child! I am fucking Evergreen, the feared leader of the revolution. Why can't I challenge Prince Donald?" She buried her face in her palms. 

"There, there," Bill got up too and rubbed her back. "Indeed the system isn't fair."

"I wanted to lead, Bill. I wanted to be the leader of the free world," she cried in her hands, her tears muffled. "Now my pregnancy will prohibit me from taking a part in the new government. Nobody wants their leader pregnant."

"Now where's the tough Hillary I fell in love with? The last time I remembered, she didn't give a fuck about what people say. Isn't she the same one who rode her horse without her clothes on during her sixteenth birthday?"

That specific memory tickled her, eliciting a sniff and a small giggle. 

"And the Hillary who didn't care what people say when she faked her death. Where is she?"

Hillary turned away. "She was gone the moment she got married."

Bill gently took her hand and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Well, tell her I want her back because that's the woman I knew I married."

"But..."

"Do you think that being married to me means you have to bow to my every whim? Of course not," Bill said. "I want you to be yourself. The only difference is that I will be front and center in your life's theater, clapping whenever the curtain closes."

"Bill, I-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Once we defeat Donald, I promise, we will destroy that system that is stacked against women. It is one of the ills that the society needs to be cured of."

Smiling, she leaned her head on her shoulder as she grabbed his hand and pressed against her firm belly. 

"Look, Bill, our child," she admired the life growing inside her. 

"When did you find out that you are carrying a baby?" he asked. 

"Three days ago, when I fainted when I was walking with Mother. I didn't want to tell you until I am further along. Mother says the risk of miscarriage is high during the first three months."

"I see. In that case, you need to rest more often. I promised you that I will protect that family,' 

Hillary smiled sadly. "That means I really cannot challenge Prince Donald. Because of my condition."

"You still can," Bill replied. 

"How?"

"After I defeat him, I will spare his life for you. Then you kill him with your own hands. In there is anyone who is more deserving to take his life, it is you. After all, he destroyed your life. Avenge yourself."

Hillary's eyes glistened. "Thank you."

As the stars twinkled, Hillary and Bill made love under the dark sky. The cricket sounds overpowered their silent gasps and moans, but there was nothing louder than the screams their hearts made, professing their undying love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I made it. This caps a terrible Friday for me. I went to work sick, there was an earthquake (wasn't strong in our area, though), we had to evacuate and now I am burning with fever. 
> 
> I hope you liked his chapter. Mwahahaha. I am evil, I know.
> 
> {UPDATE] This is probably the second to the last chapter. Up next: The final showdown!


	19. Chapter 19

The rays of the sun had barely touched the horizon, but Hillary was already fully awake. It was the day that she had been waiting for all her life. It was exactly twenty-two months since her sixteenth birthday, and everything had been different since then. And everything had turned upside down. Back then, she resented herself for being sixteen. Now, she had found her purpose and she could have been more accomplished. Back then, she felt that she was like being choked in the neck day in and day out. Now, she had never been freer and happy. She found Bill, and she was reunited with her mother, the two most important people in her life. She took in a deep gulp of fresh Terran air as she watched the sun slowly crept up into the sky, the first one of Terran’s new era.

 An era that of peace, fairness, and justice.

That day was the coronation day of Prince Donald, but no such coronation would occur. Instead, she and The Resistance would wage battle against the fraudulent Prince and his armies, vowing to take their kingdom back and to destroy the tyrannical rule that had been enslaving their kingdom for centuries. If they were successful, by the end of this day, Terra would be a democratic republic, one that was ruled by its people. If not, they would all be dead, including the child that she was carrying.

And worst of all, the hope for the future would have died with them.

That was why there was no room for error, no tolerance for mistakes, no second chances to recover to. Everything was fast, targeted and precise. They had only one chance to take down Prince Donald, and they must kill him if they wanted to show the universe that the age of tyranny was over.

Noticing that the sun had crept a little higher in the horizon, Hillary went back to her tent and admired the armor that The Resistance had built for her for this battle. Her breast and backplates were specifically cut to cover her chest and upper back, but not her growing belly so that her baby would be unharmed by the metal. Her gauntlets and greaves were specifically designed to fit her arms and legs. In addition, she was given a new pair of double swords and a shield embossed with the image of the eagle, the chosen universal symbol of The Resistance.

According to her agreement with Bill, she was not to battle intensively with Prince Donald, but she did not take her job lightly. With her sword, Prince Donald’s life would end, and the age of tyranny would finally fall. All the battles that The Resistance and the people before them were relying on the very tip of her sword. With her hand, a new age would dawn, and a new world would prosper. 

* * *

Inside his own tent, Bill wore his armor, thinking about the battle that lied ahead. He didn’t expect that this day would come. He didn’t want it to come either. He didn’t want to fight Prince Donald back then, and he didn’t want to fight him now. Before, he was only fighting for Hillary’s hand in marriage. Now, he was fighting for the future of Terra and the universe. The stakes were much higher and much more consequential now. Truth be told, he was scared. The Prince of Luna was scared. Why? How could he not be? Should he fail to defeat Prince Donald, the only voices calling for fairness and justice would be finally quelled, and tyranny would never be vanquished. Evil would succeed, and goodness would never triumph again.

However, in the midst of his fear, the image of Hillary holding their child and waiting for him at the end of the battle strengthened him. Hillary and their child were the reason he was fighting. He wanted them to live in peace. They were his happy ending.

Before Bill wore his gauntlet, he inserted his wedding ring in his right ring finger, affectionately playing with it as he prayed that the battle would be in their favor.

* * *

Hillary, Bill, Renegade, John, Tipper and Al led the 10,000-strong troops towards the gates of New York, the capital of Terra, riding their horses and waving the standard of The Resistance, an eagle devouring a snake. The six leaders and their troops eclipsed the festivities celebrating the coronation of the new king. There incoming king's troops resisted the entry of the rebel forces, but they were insignificant compared to their army. 

"This is odd," Al noted as he pulled his horse in front of the others. "Their defenses are minimal".

"No, it isn't," Renegade assured them. "Most of the troops are on ceremonial duty for Prince Donald's grand parade. All of them are in the city, and they have minimal weaponry. We can take advantage of that."

"Once we are inside New York, John's troops will come within the castle," Hillary commanded with great authority. "Kill as many of Prince Donald's men but spare the Terrans no matter the stature. Capture the Prince if necessary. If he is wearing the crown, take it off his head, for it is against Terran law to steal."

The leaders around her nodded as they raised their weapons in allegiance to The Resistance.

“Long live The Resistance!” Hillary shouted among them.

“Long live The Resistance!” the rest of them followed their battle cry slowly rippling across the sea of fighters.  Cheers and exultation in the army caused the ground to shake, a foreshadowing of the events that were about to occur.

“To justice, fairness and equality!” Hillary forcefully declared.

“To justice, fairness and equality!” The army roared louder than ever. Hillary turned around and looked at her army.

* * *

Prince Donald watched the gargantuan Resistance army as they approached New York from his highest balcony. His eyes were like slits, and he was as if he was breathing fire from his nostrils. His hands gripped the stone edge of the balcony as if he was going to strangle the life out of it. His counselors dared not to approach him from within several feet away from him. He was like a ball of gas that was about to explode at the smallest brush with fire. 

"Your Highness, the people are waiting for your command," one counsel said. 

"For the sake of your people, I beseech you, your Highness, please postpone your coronation."

The mere suggestion of postponing his much-awaited coronation further incensed his already burning temper. 

"No," Prince Donald shook his head. "We will proceed with the coronation."

"But Your Highness..."

"We. Will. Proceed. With. The. Coronation." He grunted. "And I will have the biggest crowd to ever witness a coronation."

The faces of his counselors darkened. They had agreed to stick up for the incoming king to accumulate power and influence. Little by little, they were regretting their decision to get close to him. They had not only enabled a dictator,  a traitor, and a killer. 

They had enabled a madman. 

* * *

The Resistance troops, in the midst of the festivities of the incoming king's coronation, managed to break the great doors of New York open. Prince Donald's troops, ill-prepared to defend the city due to their ceremonial duties, tried their best to defend the city from the rebels. As instructed by their leaders, The Resistance forces avoided shedding the blood of both civilians and soldiers. They only used force only when necessary. Nevertheless, they captured as many of Prince Donald's men as possible. 

While the troops were rounding up soldiers and forces loyal to Prince Donald, the leadership of The Resistance wasted no time hurrying to the palace in an attempt to stop the coronation of Prince Donald. 

"It seems like the Prince is pushing with his coronation," John noted. "The people are still up and about in the streets. He made no effort to protect them from our attack."

"There will be no coronation of a dictator that will happen today." Hillary declared with absolute certainty. She then looked at Bill, who nodded as if to tell her, "I got this."

Her eyes twinkled at him, confident of a victory. 

* * *

Prince Donald walked last in the long procession towards the front and center of the grand hall, behind knights, the royal court, nobles, and the archbishop. This gathering of all the most important people in Terra last occurred in the coronation of King Hugh. In the midst of the ceremony, the threat of a rebellion hung above them. There was no hint of elation in each the spectators' faces. If anything, there was fear and trepidation. Truth be told, everyone would have preferred it that the ceremony end as soon as possible. When Prince Donald was already in front, he was guided by the archbishop to the great, golden front situated in the middle of the hall. Prince Donald, dressed in ornate robes, sat on the throne. 

The archbishop took the crown, which was resting on a pillow held by a knight, and with great care and deference, lowered the crown on Prince Donald's head. 

But before the edge of the crown even touched a hair of Prince Donald's head, a chorus of voiced interrupted the very solemn ceremony. 

"There will be no coronation!" 

Hillary, the Princess of Terra, the Evergreen and the leader of The Resistance, emerged from the great doors. Her voice rang across the hall like a pair of bells announcing an impending war. She pulled the reins of her horse, making the beast rear. 

Behind her were the rest of the leaders of The Resistance and a small troop of fighters, ready to redeem Terra from the tyrant that was about to be crowned.

The people inside the hall gasped at the appearance of their princess, who they presumed was dead. The crown, held by the archbishop, remained in midair. Prince Donald, in a mixture of fear and disbelief, stood up from the throne. 

Hillary pulled her pair of swords from their sheath and wielded it expertly as she reared her horse once again. The soldiers who were inside the hall assembled to defend Prince Donald and the attendees from the intruders. One of the soldiers, dedicated to Prince Donald, foolishly ran towards Hillary from her back and attempted to kill her. However, Bill's eyes were swift. And so were his reflexes. Before the soldier could even aim for Hillary, he got down from his horse and plunged the sword into the soldier's body. He pulled the sword from the soldier, leaving the latter's body limp and lifeless. 

"You dare disrupt my coronation!" Prince Donald screamed from his throne.

Bill walked past Hillary and halted just in front of her. "Yes, we dare. We dare to defy you, Prince Donald. We dare to take Terra back from someone like you, a tyrant, a killer and a madman "

Prince Donald shook his head. "You are not the legitimate heir!"

"And neither are you!" Bill screamed back. "As you can see, the Princess is very much alive, and the competition never ended. We have a score to settle, Prince."

"I am the legitimate heir!" Prince Donald repeated stubbornly. "I am the successor to the throne by law!"

"You were never the legitimate heir," Hillary interrupted. "Your presumption of legitimacy lies in the fact that I am dead. Well, I am not. I am very much alive, and you are very much not the heir."

"Let's settle this, right here, right now," Bill finally challenged Prince Donald. "If you win, I will divorce Princess Hillary for you to marry and you will be crowned as King."

Hillary gripped her reins harder, her face darker than ever. 

"But if I win, you will leave Terra and my family-"

The twinkle returned to Hillary's eyes.

"- and I will be crowned as King. And as my first order, I will restore justice, fairness, and equality to Terra by giving the people their voice. Are these terms agreeable to you?"

Bill's challenge seemed to excite Prince Donald.

"Alright, I accept. Besides, I missed my chance to kill you twenty-one months ago. My sword is sharper and my shield is harder. Let us settle this in front of finest people in Terra."

Prince Donald ordered his vassals to fetch his armor and weapons. On the side of the hall, Hillary got down from her horse and handed Bill his shield.

"Dear husband," Hillary's voice had no hint of fear, "make him swing and miss. He'll tire."

Bill nodded. "I will."

"Love, your promise..."

Bill cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Your sword will end his life." 

Smiling, Hillary took his hand and placed it on her growing belly. "Remember, you have two people waiting for you to come back home. Don't let us down."

"I won't," Hillary's reminder only boosted his confidence. "I will come back home, I promise."

"Go kill the tyrant," was Hillary's marching orders to her husband. 

Bill wore his helmet and turned to face his opponent, who was already all suited up for battle. The crowd cleared the center of the hall and Terran soldiers created a human barricade to protect the people from the battling princes.  Bill and Prince Donald circled each other like two wild lions, their eyes never leaving each other. Bill’s kind eyes pored in contrast to Prince Donald’s unfeeling ones, and it burned the latter like a tongue against a block of ice.

Eager to end this fight quickly, Bill charged towards Prince Donald and he swished his sword, aiming for his opponent’s arm. Prince Donald was sly and quick, much different from the inept and incompetent one that Bill and Hillary witness almost two years ago at the competition. Bill, wasn’t deterred though. He charged back again and launched another swipe. Prince Donald evaded Bill’s sword yet again.

For the next couple of minutes, there seemed to a pattern that was growing between the two fighters. Bill would attack, and Prince Donald would evade. Hillary’s eyes darted back and forth between the two. She too had noticed the never-ending cycle. If this would not change, Bill would soon grow tired and weary, leaving an opening for Prince to attack him.

“Don’t swing. Let him come to you!” Hillary muttered angrily at her husband.

Unfortunately. Bill could not hear Hillary’s words from afar. He was too eager to end the fight quickly that he maintained his strategy. Soon, he began to felt quaint from the continued swinging. His breaths were shorter, and sweat drenched his undershirt. Hillary, from afar, coaxed her husband to regain his strength by slowing down. Her frustration at him started to build up as she noticed that Prince Donald was getting ready to attack.

“Get up, Bill. He’s right behind you,” she silently gasped as she watched Prince Donald close in on Bill, her heart pounding like a drum. Out of instinct, Hillary gripped her sword that was hanging on her waist.

Tired and out of breath, Bill didn’t notice that Prince Donald was already directly behind him. When he turned around to face his opponent, he was met with a huge swipe of the sword, hitting his left. Bill shrieked in pain as his right hand pressed the bleeding wound. This momentary lapse gave Prince Donald another opening, where he hit Bill on the stomach using his knee. Bill let out a loud yelp, and a long, thick string of blood came out from his mouth.

Not caring about the implications of her actions. Hillary ran towards the arena to assist Bill, but she was caught in her arms midway by John, who was much taller than her. He restrained her in his arms as she cried and cried for Bill.

“BILL! GET UP! GET UP!” Hillary kicked and screamed.

In the midst of Hillary’s sobs and screams, Prince Donald continued his assault on the Lunar Prince. Bill, still coughing up blood, teetered in his steps until he yielded and knelt in front of Prince Donald. Prince Donald, who was now all smug and confident, landed a hard slap on Bill’s face. The crack of skin slapping against skin echoed all across the hall, and the sound curdled Hillary’s stomach, his nails digging against John’s skin.

Prince Donald, taking advantage of a weak Bill, swiped the latter’s face with his sword, a gash marring his cheek. Bill screamed again, this time louder, as his wife was helplessly sobbing from the far end of the hall.

With one powerful kick on Bill’s chest, Prince Donald managed to make Bill fall on the floor, causing him to cough up more blood. The latter’s threefold bleeding stained the floor of the great hall. Every one of The Resistance fighters wanted to avenge their leader, but doing so would violate the rules of the tournament.

“That what you get for challenging me, you small-handed creature,” Prince Donald mocked his fallen opponent. He brandished his sword, ready to give the final blow that would end Bill’s life. He raised the sword, perpendicular to the ground, with the tip pointing at Bill. Hillary, on the other hand, was stricken with grief and agony. _No, no, no, no_. It could not end this way. It just couldn’t. He promised her. He promised to be back. He promised to build a life with her. He promised to take Luna for her.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Her loudest scream yet made all the people look at her direction, and with one last powerful pull, she was able to free herself from John’s grip, and she ran towards Bill as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran past spectators and palace guards, and finally, she reached her badly wounded husband, pulling him on her lap and crying.  

“Concede now, Princess,” Prince Donald taunted her. “Declare that I won, and I shall spare your husband.”

While she wanted Bill to live, conceding to Prince Donald was something she could not ever do. No. She would have to die first before she did that.

And that’s exactly what she was going to do.   

After wiping her tears and kissing Bill’s forehead, Hillary gently lay him down on the floor and stood up, her resolve to bring justice to Terra and her husband unbreakable.

“I challenge you, Prince Donald to a Duel of Honor,” she snarled. “I would rather die than to divorce Bill and marry someone like you. I will not abandon Bill, and I will not abandon Terra. It’s my dead body or yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just part 1 of my update. Teehee. ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are someone like me who just skips to the last chapter, go back to the previous chapter because this is part two of my update. This is my way of making up for the delay in updates. Enjoy!

The entire hall gasped. Everyone knew what a Duel of Honor was. It was a duel between two people, where the winner was bound to kill the loser, and the family of the loser would be shamed forever. In the case of Hillary and Prince Donald, in the event that Hillary lost, The Resistance would lose its credibility and eventually fall. If Prince Donald lost, the people of Mars, his home kingdom, would be a banished race, forever shamed by their haphazard prince.

There was no need for Prince Donald to accept Hillary’s challenge, really. He had already won the tournament, and he was about to be crowned King of Terra either way. But, as short-tempered and egoistic man that he was, he could not let any speck of opposition against him stand. Anyone who challenged him needed to go.

“I accept the challenge, Princess,” Prince Donald smirked. “Tonight, you will lay in your bed, whether be it in our marital bed, or your death bed.”

Hillary pulled her sword from its sheath. “And I swear by my ancestors, I shall not lay in any marital bed with you. I’d rather be in my death bed, along with my unborn child, than be with a yellow-bellied snake like you.”

The crowd in the audience gasped, surprised at both of her declarations of pregnancy, and her willingness to sacrifice her child in her mission.

“Well then, I guess I have more incentive in killing you, you glorified wench,” Prince Donald snarled. “You and your heir in one slash of my sword.”

Hillary immediately regretted revealing that she was pregnant, but if there was a time to tell people that she was carrying Bill’s child, it was that moment.

She gripped her sword tighter, her heart racing faster than wind. Her cold sweat ran on her forehead, her hands shaking. She was afraid of many things – she was afraid to lose against this fool, she was afraid that she would lose her child. She was also afraid that she might not save Bill. Inside the makeshift arena, Hillary was like a volcano that was about to explode, but nobody knew that. Nobody felt her turmoil as she put up a calm and brave front for the entire universe to see.

_Steady,_ Hillary thought to herself _. Remember, his strategy is to break you apart. Don’t fall for it._

Prince Donald went on to taunt her, telling people in the room how she was an awful daughter. Hillary thought that Prince Donald described her the way her father used to, and it threatened to boil her blood. However, she was wise enough to know that Prince Donald was only baiting her to attack him. He was planning to defeat him just the way he did with Bill.

When the verbal taunts weren’t working, Prince Donald tried to change strategies. For some reason, he was closing in on her. Closer, closer, and closer, even to the point that Hillary thought that he was too close for him to attack him with his sword. She backed away, creating a distance between them. He crept closer again. She stepped back. There was even a point where Hillary felt her back against the metal shield of the soldiers who were doubling as the human barricades. She had to slip from Prince Donald so that she would not be backed into a corner.

Finally, Hillary understood what he was trying to do: He was trying to assert his dominance. He was invading her personal space. Every time he was near her, Hillary felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was close to bursting up and telling Prince Donald to back up. But when she was about to do that, suddenly, the baby inside her moved for the first time, and Hillary froze. She felt a burst of energy surge through her veins. She became bolder and more determined to stick it up to the Prince. But when she was about to move again, the baby kicked for the second time, this time harder than the first. It’s as if it was telling her something.

_Don’t do that, Mama,_ Hillary heard the baby say from inside her. _Don’t do that. He will kill you._

It took every ounce of her will to restrain her from crying in front of all the people inside the hall. Her child – her child with the love of her life – was speaking to her, and it was afraid for her life. Her precious baby – the sunshine of her life, the heaven of her hell – had not yet been born, and yet it already loved her.

_Bill_ , Hillary thought as she gave her unconscious husband a glance, _we must fight on. Our child is looking up to us._

Hillary snapped back to reality when Prince Donald was closing back in. She saw a glimmer of frustration in his eyes – frustration at the fact that he hadn’t pinned her down yet – and it gave her a hint of satisfaction. She knew that there was a first that was already stoked inside him. She simply needed to fan the growing flames.   

“Prince Donald,” Hillary dared to fire back, “I wonder what would have happened to this match if this was archery rather than sword fighting.”

Hillary caught the slightest hint of his veins protruding from his temples. She smirked to himself, knowing that she caught him.

“If I recall correctly, you got a 3 out of 10 in the archery competition?” Hillary said in a sing-song voice, relishing his humiliation.

To her delight and amusement, his skin, which resembled an orange peel, suddenly turned beet red as if he ate a bowl of chili peppers. Hillary would not have been surprised to see puffs of smoke emerging from his ears.

“It wasn’t your best, wasn’t it? If I were in the competition, I would have scored a 10. Isn’t that right, Sir John?” Hillary turned to her best friend, who was flabbergasted that his name was dragged into the conversation.

“Y-yes. I’ve seen her do it. She could hit the bull’s eye even with her eyes closed,” John declared, albeit nervously.

“See?” Hillary flashed her cockiest smile, and it only infuriated Prince Donald, who was now looking like a steam engine that was about to explode from the extreme pressure.

“But the crowd loved my performance,” Prince Donald said as his lips quivered. “If my archery was so bad, why did the people cheer when I was finished?”

Hillary vividly recalled that moment when Prince Donald emerged from that competition. It was true that the audience had cheered, but it was not out of amazement. It was out of ridicule.

“Alright,” she conceded, carefully laying out the trap for the Prince. “Would you grace us with a repeat performance? I am sure that there are more than enough arrows for us to use.”

“There are no targets in here,” Prince Donald said rather quickly. “It would be unwise for us to move all these people outside.”

Hillary relaxed from her fighting stance. “There is no need. All I require is an apple, a bow and single arrow. The one who hits their target wins.”

“Who will be the target then?” Prince Donald asks. “I suggest one of the soldiers.”

“No. Let us not let any of the wives weep tonight,” Hillary said. “I will be your target, and you shall be mine. If you didn’t hit me, you kill me instead. Either way, it’s a win-win situation for you. What do you say?”

Hillary felt an unusual confidence surging through her. It was a daredevil proposal, and it almost drove her allies insane, but she felt exceptionally good.

With a scowl on his face, Prince Donald finally said, “Fine. Men, bring two apples, two bows and two arrows to me. Now!”

Scrambling, the soldiers were frantically heading towards the kitchens for the apples. Some of them were hastily giving Prince Donald and Hillary a bow and an arrow each.

Once equipped, Prince Donald announced, “I am a gentleman, so I will let Hillary shoot first”.

“Gladly.” Hillary smirked. She knew he was n gentleman. He was just stalling until his certain failure – or breakdown.

Prince Donald positioned himself in front of a wall, and the people parted like the sea to steer clear from Hillary’s arrow. She put herself in the proper stance – armed straight but relaxed, the end of her arrow pointing at the apple on top of Prince Donald’s head. She closed her left eye to gauge the direction of her trajectory. Satisfied with her position, she pulled the bow back a little further, and her fingers let go of the bow, launching the arrow towards her opponent, and fantastically hitting the apple on top of his head, with every strand of hair in his head unharmed.

The crowd erupted in a wild applause, with the exception of Prince Donald’s allies, who know that there pressure for him to hit the target was insurmountable. They knew he not likely to hit the apple, and it would only embarrass Prince Donald. But if he did hit, they knew Hillary would call it a fluke and go for another round.

If Prince Donald purposely hit her in front of these crowds, then he would have already lost.

Hillary stood on the spot where Prince Donald used to and put the apple in her head. Though she was almost certain that Prince Donald would break from the pressure, she could not help but fear. _What if he hit me?_ she thought to herself.

_Hang on, Mama_ , Hillary heard her child say as it moved inside her again. _Be brave, Mama._  

Her child’s vote of confidence was enough to assuage her fears. She saw Prince Donald pull his bow up and was already pointing towards her. Not once did she blink when the tip of the arrow was already directed towards her.

_I will win today. I cannot let you defeat me._

But before Prince Donald could fire the arrow, he discarded the bow and finally succumbed to the awesome pressure. He screamed like an exploding engine. He pulled out his sword and raged towards her like a madman out of control.

_Bull’s eye_ , Hillary thought to herself, smirking.  

Hillary swatted the apple out of her head and pulled her sword as well, bracing for the raging Prince. She firmed her stance and focused on the charging bull that was Donald.

When Prince Donald was close enough to strike, he lifted his sword with both of his hands and slashed through Hillary. The agile princess swiftly maneuvered herself out of his sword’s path and found herself behind him. Prince Donald quickly turned around and found her snickering at him. His blood shot up and he charged at her again. Two more swipes of the sword were met with two expert dodges. There was no competition. She was like an eagle tormenting a lowly snake, crawling flat on his belly as she took dominion over the skies. With every swipe, she kept her head cool and her focus clear while Prince Donald slowly let his frustration and rage eat him up. The Prince’s lack of strategy and his succumbing to his emotions became evident when large drops of sweat were seen dripping from his forehead, and he was going after Hillary aimlessly. There were occasional swipes that almost landed on her but she remained calm and determined. Seeing them fight was like an expert swordsman fighting against his ingénue on the latter’s first day of training.

When it was clear that Prince Donald was fatigued, Hillary finally decided on a strategy. She would charge towards him and if he swiped, she would slide behind him and before he could look, she would plunger her sword into his back.   

Hillary stretched her neck sideward. She was going for it. Less than a hundred meters away from her was an unruly, unhinged man that was the one standing between Terra and its freedom. And she, as the sworn defender of Terra, was the last person standing between the kingdom and its downfall.

_One last fight._

Hillary felt like she had been waiting for her entire life to do this. All the things that had happened to her – her father’s cruelty, her falling in love with Bill, their separation, and subsequent reunion – it was all to prepare her for her biggest role yet: the liberator of Terra.

_The defender of freedom._

With her eyes set on her opponent, Hillary charged for the first time, screaming with all her might, in honor of the countless men and women who, before her, had fought to free Terra from the hands of its own oppressors: the kings and queens who have plundered and enslaved the people for their own personal benefit, those kings and queens whom Hillary was ashamed to call her own. But that era was about to end. Tyranny would fall by her hand.

As expected, Prince Donald charged towards her. With the agility of an eagle, she expertly dodged his attack, and Hillary found herself behind Prince Donald, rolling on the cold stone floor. While he was momentarily distracted by her disappearance, Hillary stood tall. Without warning, she raised her arm as high and she could and she plunged he sword onto his back, all the way to his chest. A long, sick gasp emerged from Prince Donald’s lips as blood rushed from his lungs and gut into his mouth. Hillary walked away from him, never looking back, as he fell and crawled on the palace floor. Prince Donald gasped and gasped for air, but his punctured lungs could not sustain him. The entire hall was left stunned by her quick kill. She too could not believe it. She…she did it. The man who was holding their freedom hostage was now fighting for his life. Hillary, deciding that it was finally safe, turned around saw her gasping opponent, who was bathing in a pool of his own blood.

Slowly, she walked towards him with her bloody sword in tow. She knelt beside him, grabbed his head by the hair, and forced him to look at her.

“I would have pitied if you if you didn’t try to grab my country, traitor,” Hillary snarled.

Gasping and gagging, Prince Donald was struggling to answer her. “I would have grabbed you by our pussy, then.”

His defiance and lack of respect for women enraged her. This time, there was no room for pity on her heart. In one fatal blow, she pounded his head against the floor. Within seconds, Hillary felt his breathing shallowed and was gone before she knew it.

Prince Donald was dead.

It wasn’t the end of the war, though. It was just only the beginning. When Hillary stood up to claim her victory, Prince Donald’s allies screamed at the rebels and declared battle. Hillary didn’t care much, though. She knew that her mission had ended, and it was the others’ turn to carry on. Pregnant and recently married, her duty now was to her budding family.

And as mother and wife, it was her duty to save her family.

Hillary, caught in the middle of the fighting, raced towards her unconscious husband. She was able to pull him towards a quiet corner. The rush of energy from her duel with Prince Donald had already worn down, and slowly, the anguish for her husband started to flow back to her veins.

“Bill…Bill…wake up,” she pleased her husband tearily.

Bill, still with his eyes closed, moved his head towards his wife.

“Hil…la…ry,” he struggled to whisper.

“Oh, Bill!” Hillary held him tighter, glad that he was still alive.

“You…were…amazing,” Bill praised her, his voice very quaint. “I…am…so…proud…of…you….”

“Shhhhh,” she silenced him. “We’ll get you out. You’ll be fine.”

“I…should…be…” Bill coughed. “I...cannot…miss…my…own…child’s birth.”

In the middle of the chaos and destruction, Bill and Hillary finally found peace.


End file.
